UN CORAZON PERDIDO? LO SIENTO
by darksoullonely000
Summary: soy un bastardo..temido en la academia q estudio..criado por terroristas..a mis ojos lo malo es bueno...tengo buenos compañeros..soy temido y me dejan tranquilo..debo decir q me sentia bien, incluso si me odian todo el mundo...pero, entonces por q me duele cada vez q veo muestras de cariño?...y otra cosa q jamas sabre es por q esa pelirroja insiste en hablar conmigo...
1. Chapter 1

**UN CORAZON PERDIDO?...LO SIENTO**

PROLOGO

No estoy seguro como fue q paso…ni tampoco el por q?... solo se q mi vida no puede ser peor, no…lo dudo soy una desgracia.. mi existencia es absurda y odiada…pero creo q no importa… a decir verdad me gusta mucho no tener conexiones con las personas asi no hay manera q me hagan daño alguno…pero enserio algunas veces me pregunto q se siente tener amigos…bueno creo q jamas lo sabre…

Yo soy issei hyoudou…un bastardo a los ojos de las personas.. odiado por sus padres q incluso lo abandonaron de pequeño…con la única compañía de un dragón celestial en su brazo…alguna vez pensé a quien se le ocurre poner a un ser como un dragón en un crio…mis padres muertos un mes después q me tiraron a la calle a un grupo de terroristas.. buenas personas a mi punto de vista.. me criaron bien… aunque lamentablemente se me pego esa mirada de odio y con un simple mensaje te hacia correr: "me hablas y te mato"… no puede ser mas extraño…cuando creo q era a los 11 forme mi propio grupo de personas como yo.. odiadas y tiradas a la basura de la sociedad… no creo q sea por eso, por q vi q tenían algo especial es por q los elegí y conocen el sufrimiento…bueno eso es cosa del pasado…asisto en la academia kuoh, lindo sitio por cierto se respira un aire de tranquilidad…aunque sea un bastardo eso no significa q sea listo…no estoy seguro…creo q cada vez q me miran susurran cosas como: "ahí esta el… ese delincuente como puede estar en esta academia" o "de seguro tiene atemorizado al director" y creo q también "seria un gran personaje como seme"…seme? No se q es eso pero sentía q mejor no investigar…bueno creo q tiene sus ventajas no me molestan y me dejan tranquilo…. Creo q cuando nací jamas tuve la capacidad de amar…. Algunos de mis compañeros terroristas dicen q perdí la sensación del cariño y por eso deben tenerme pena….amor? q es eso? Y por q cada vez q lo escucho me duele el pecho… pero yo se lo q soy un ser frio y sin alma q se gana la vida matando gente q a mis ojos es mala.. pero entonces por q últimamente siento q muchas personas del instituto …como decirlo idolatraran a un ser…bueno supongo q tal vez me estoy volviendo paranoico…

-q sueño…-caminando y estoy escuchando mas murmullos de los normales- q extraño?..-siento q alguien me mira-

-hola..- ve q no le hace caso

-creo q estoy escuchando cosas..-volteo la mirada y me encuentro con un cabello rojo..tan rojo como la sangre misma- uhmm…-veo a una chica a un costado mio-

-hola mucho gusto yo me llamo..

-la miro fijamente- (era esto una broma por q me habla a de seguro conoce a mi grupo en ese caso a matarla) no me importa quien seas solo no me hables-dijo escupiendo cada palabra con veneno

Murmullos: sin vergüenza…como te atreves hablarle así a una onee-sama? Q puto cabron no merece ni siquiera verla! MALDITO BASTARDO!

-mierda…-se va caminando con normal tranquilidad

Esa tia..por q se le puso a hablar..eso jamas había pasado mientras estaba en ese lugar…aunq muy extraño sentai en ella algo raro…q importa creo q no importa pero.. creo q dijo su nombre, ah! Cierto yo la corte.. pero bueno q se le va hacer

-en el club de lo oculto-

Una pelirroja se estaba bañando mientras recordaba lo sucedido antes…

Rias: es extraño…(ese chico..)-sale de la ducha y se viste-Akeno..

Akeno: si q ocurre buchou?-sonriendo

Rias: podrías buscarme la lista de alumnos del 2-B

Akeno: ara ara por q?

Rias: estoy curiosa con un chico, estuve a su costado y ni me hacia caso

Akeno: ara ara eso si q es sorpresivo..

Rias: y bien me lo podrías entregar

Akeno: claro buchou-sale del salón

-en una casa de dos pisos-

Issei: ya llegue..-mirando el desorden en la sala- Vali por q me haces esto?

Vali: no fue mi culpa si no de esos dos..- señalando a dos cuerpos en el piso

Issei: Ren.. Kriss es cierto?

Ren y Kriss: NO ES CIERTO!-señalando a vali- fue su culpa..

Vali: como?!

Issei: Le Fay, esta lista la cena?

Le Fay: si issei-sama..-saliendo de la cocina con un olla- venga..-sonriendo

Bueno…con compañeros como estos no creo q mi vida sea tan horrible….

Issei: si..-pequeña sonrisa

**OLAAA YA ME HABIA DECIDIDO HACER UNA DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD**

**ME ENCANTA MUCHO ESTA SERIE Y ESPERO CON ANSIAS LA TERCERA TEMPORADA JEJEJEJEJ**

**BUENO ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO**


	2. pequeño encuentro

**LA CONTI JEJEJEJEJ**

**AHHH!...ESPERANDO PACIENTEMENTE LA 3 TEMPORADA**

**POR Q EL MUNDO ES TAN CRUEL T_T…..**

**BUENOP AHORA SI LEAN Y ESPERO Q LES GUST**

-uhmm..-un niño de parecer unos 4 años, veía con atención a dos adultos sentados muy alejados de el hablando como si no existiera-etto..

-ni hables!-el señor se para y le da un golpe al pequeño-pequeño mocoso crei habértelo explicado!-el señor parecía muy molesto

-cariño será mejor q eduquemos bien a esta cosa-la señora hablo

-no…ya me canse este desperfecto no merece estar bajo un techo-cogiendo de la muñeca del pequeño sin medir sus fuerzas

-p-pero otto-san oka-san..-intento decir algo el mas pequeño

-CALLATE!-lo lanza afuera de la casa como una bolsa de basura-ahora vete! Si te vuelvo a ver espero q sea en tu lapida-cerrando la puerta el señor regreso con la señora hablando de la buena vida

-el pequeño se paraba y se iba caminando en las frias calles de Japon

Por q era q eso le pasaba.. q hiso para merecer ese trato.. de verdad su vida era tan mala q ni sus propios padres lo querían…

-en una habitación-

Un castaño se despertaba agitado de su cama y trataba de calmar su respiración….

Issei: jah jah…-ya pudiéndose calmar-…hace tiempo no tengo ese sueño-aparece una joya verde en se brazo izquierdo

Ddraig: …. Compañero estas bien?

Issei: si, estoy bien solo fue un sueño…-sentándose al borde de la cama

Ddraig: compañero.. tal ves no sea el momento adecuado pero…

Issei: no te preocupes, dime

Ddraig: recuerdas cuando te dije de las tres facciones…

Issei: claro.. gracias a ello conocí a Vali

Ddraig: pues veras recuerdas a la tia de cabello carmesí

Issei: si.. q tiene?

Ddraig: ella es un demonio y al parecer de clase alta..

Issei: oh!.. entonces es una demonio..

Ddraig: aun no termino… además he sentido otros demonios en donde asistes

Issei: enserio, no me di cuenta..

Ddraig: además solo existe una clase de demonio con ese tono de cabello carmesí y es la casa Gremory..

Issei: escuche de esa casa.. los demonios con más influencia en el inframundo, los q están más cerca y a la vez mas lujos del maou Sirzechs Lucifer…

Ddraig: exacto.. y creo q esa chica debe ser la hermana del maou.. creo q no debo decirte q tengas cuidado

Issei: lo tendré Ddraig gracias por estar siempre a mi lado..

Ddraig: siempre estaré junto a ti hasta el dia de tu muerte

Issei: gracias.. aunq no sea mucho me alegro de haberte conocido

Ddraig: yo pienso igual..-la joya desaparece

Ahora q debía hacer…si atacaba a la hija del maou este mismo no dudaría en matarlo.. pero tampoco puede aliarse con ella…pero la verdadera razón por q le hablo…no debe ser por nada importante….

Issei: creo q ya no puedo dormir…-levantándose y saliendo de la casa

- en el club de lo oculto-

Akeno: buchou aquí le traigo la lista de alumnos de 2-B-sonriendo entregándole a su jefa una carpeta

Rias: gracias Akeno..-revisando la carpeta hasta ver la foto del chico- aquí esta..

Akeno: ara ara era el a quien buscaba-mirando la foto- q mirada es muy potente de venganza y …tristeza?

Rias: tienes razón-leyendo la carpeta:

**Nombre: Issei hyoudou **

**Padres: desconocidos**

**Tipo de sangre: A negativo (A-)**

**Raza: humano y ?**

**Categoría : entre los 5 mas listos de su salón**

**Amistades: ninguna**

**Gustos: q lo dejen tranquilo y leer**

**Apodos: "bastardo insolente", "delincuente juvenil"**

Rias: ….-su silencio solo puede demostrar asombro y molestia- Akeno.. esta bien esta carpeta

Akeno: ara si esta bien se lo pedí al consejo estudiantil personalmente

Rias: pues no me lo creo.. no se sabe de sus padres, no tiene amigos y q hay con esos apodos?!..pero lo q me llamo la atención es donde dice raza, dice q además de humano es otra cosa…

Akeno: entonces q planeas hacer?

Rias: es simple hablar con el mañana…Akeno llama a los demás debemos encargarnos de un renegado ahora..

Akeno: hai buchou..-sonriendo convoco un circulo mágico debajo de ellas-

-en un parque-

Issei:-se recuesta en un banca- esta muy tranquilo por aquí..-siente la aparición de un circulo mágico a 50 metros al noroeste de su ubicación-..q extraño si por alla solo hay almacenes-se pone a pensar-….no creo q me haya daño mirar-se va hacia los almacenes

-en los almacenes-

Rias: hola demonio, mi nombre es Rias Gremory y vengo a exterminarte

Demonio: JAJAJJAJAAJA NO PUEDE SER MAS PERFECTO ME VOLVERE MAS FUERTE SI MATO A ESA PERRA JAJAJAJAJA

Akeno: ara ara este demonio no sabe con quien habla-salen relámpagos por su cuerpo-

Rias: calma Akeno.. Koneko Yuuto!

Koneko y Yuuto: hai buchou!-la pequeña loli y el joven rubio salen disparados hacia el demonio renegado.. el rubio crea una espada y con ella le corta las piernas al demonio gracias a su velocidad

Demonio: GRAHH!..MALDITO MOCOSO-lanza atraves de su boca una especie de acido hacia el rubio

Koneko:-le lanza un gran golpe en la mandibula obligando al demonio cerrarla y a la vez quemarse con su propio acido

Demonio: GRAH!...

-en una ventana de ese almacen-

Issei: no lo hacen nada mal…pero no es bueno subestimar a un demonio sin conocerlo bien-viendo la pelea-..si las cosas se ponen feas los ayudare

-en el almacen-

Demonio:-alejandose hasta un extremo del almacen con varios cortes en su cuerpo y moretones- MALDITOS!...-viendo a dos jóvenes frente a el

Akeno: fufufufu demonio-san usted esta acabado-con total sadismo en su voz creando un circulo mágico amarillo en el techo y de el sale un gran relámpago q cae de lleno sobre el demonio

Demonio: m-maldita!..-retorciendose de dolor el demonio se cae al piso

Rias: en nombre de la casa Gremory, yo Rias Gremory, te destruiré-creando un sello rojo en su mano le lanza el poder de la destrucción – eso es todo..-volteandose junto con su sequito sin temor alguno-

Las sombras comienzan a moverse y atrapan las manos y pues y gargantas del grupo Gremory…

Rias: pero q?!..

Sale el mismo demonio de una esquina….

Demonio: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ENSERIO CREYERON Q ESE ERA YO ERA SOLO UNA MARIONETA MI VERDADERO PODER ES CONTROLAR LAS SOMBRAS

Rias: gh..como?-tratando de zafarse

Demonio: JAJAJAJAJA MUERAN!

-en la ventana-

Issei: no debieron confiarse-activando su boosted gear y sacando un cuchillo extraño de acero con muchos símbolos- boost boost boost..transfer!-pasando la energía al cuchillo esta va creciendo hasta hacerse en una espada con la hoja del mismo color q la sangre-q comiense la diversión..-entrando al almacen de un golpe al vidrio y yendo de frente al demonio

-en el almacen-

Demonio: q diablos?!-de un momento a otro el demonio se parte a la mitad y se desvanece en cenizas

Issei:-en donde se suponía estaba el demonio, volteando a ver al grupo Gremory

Rias:-ya pudiendo respirar mira al chico en frente suyo- tu!...-dice sorprendida

Issei: debieron haber sido más cuidadosos-pasando la hoja de la espada en el suelo creando un gran muro de polvo y cuando cesa ya no esta

Akeno: buchou aquel era?

Rias: si era el..

Akeno: y tenia la boosted gear?

Rias: si…creo q definitivamente hay q hablar con el mañana

Koneko: (el…su aura es extraña debo decírselo a buchou..no mejor no quiero asegurarme q es)

Kiba: (tenia una espada el…me gustaría enfrentarme)}

Rias: bien chicos regresen a sus casas mañana hablaremos con hyoudou issei

Los tres: hai buchou!

**Y Q LES PARECIO PUBLIQUE MUY RAPIDO ESTE CAPITULO JEJEJE**

**BUENO ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI TAMBIEN ESPERAN LA TERCERA TEMPORADA DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD COMENTEN CON ALGUN REVIEW EJEJEJEJJEJE n_n**

**BUENO BYE NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAPI**


	3. una chica muy rara

**-EN UNA SALA UN JOVEN ESTA SENTADO VIENDO FIJAMENTE EL RELOJ- TERCERA TEMPORADA TERCERA TEMPORADA….YA PARA CUANDO SALDRA!**

**EN FIN….OLAAAAA CHICOS**

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA CONTI**

**Q LO DISFRUTEN…**

Un castaño entraba por la ventana de una casa sin q nadie lo notase…..

Issei:-sigiloso se metia en su cama y rezaba por q no lo hayan descubierto

Le Fay: a donde salio issei-sama..

Issei: no…no se de q hablas

Le Fay:-alzando su bastón…lo golpea e su cabeza

Issei: ay ay basta le Fay..-intentando cubrirse de los golpes

Le Fay: entonces donde estaba?

Issei: solo salí un rato y me tope con un demonio renegado..-sentándose y viéndola-le Fay…por q usas ese camison transparente?

Le Fay:-sonrojada y bajando la vista-c-con esto duermo…mas importante…por q salio?

Issei: no podía dormir…

Le Fay: si no puede dormir me tuvo q avisar….yo tampoco puedo dormir si usted no esta cerca-sentándose al lado del castaño

Issei: enserio…entonces por q no duermes conmigo?..-sin darse cuenta el significado de lo q dijo la maga

Le Fay:-aun más roja- e-enserio?

Issei: claro yo no tengo problema…-apartandose dándole un espacio donde dormir

Le Fay:-sonriendo- gracias.. issei-sama -acostandose en su lado, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del castaño

Issei: descansa…-oliendo un olor a fresas q lo dejo hipnotizado-…(huele rico…)-y se quedo dormido

- a la mañana siguiente-

Un castaño estaba comensando a despertase muy a gusto…pensaba q jamas había dormido tan bien como esa noche.. pero por q?..q había cambiado…

Issei:….uhmmm-viendo un bulto pegado a su pecho y recordando lo de anoche- a cierto Le Fay y yo dormimos juntos…(entonces es por ella q dormi muy bien)-un pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro

[compañero….aun te falta mucho]-hablo Ddraig por la mente del castaño

(…por q lo dices?)

[no te lo dire…eso debes descubrirlo tu mismo]

(…como quieres q me de cuenta, si no se de q hablamos)

[nada nada eso lo descubres tu…..lento]

El castaño iba a decir algo mas pero escucho ruidos de su compañera….

Le Fay:..uhmm issei-sama…-comenzando a despertarse viendo al castaño muy de cerca

Issei: buenos días Le Fay…dormiste bien-acariciando su cabeza

Le Fay: -sonrojada, asiente en silencio

Issei: q te parece si bajamos?

Le Fay: hai!

Con eso dicho el castaño y la maga bajaron solo para ver a Vali, Ren y Kriss discutiendo por cualquier cosa…

Le Fay: issei-sama apurese o llegara tarde

Issei: ok…

Vali: oe….q estuvieron haciendo tu y le Fay anoche-sonriendo perversamente

Issei: no se de q hablas…solo dormimos

Vali: q?...solo eso-bostezando-..(aun no se da cuenta….o no Albion)

{creo q si…pero hay q comprenderlo no sabe q es amar}

(cierto.. solo espero q aprenda que es y así se de cuenta..)

[de q hablan?]dijo Ddraig

{q tu compañero todavía no se da cuenta}

[ah! Eso… lamentablemente es lento]

(puedo escucharlos sabían..)dijo issei

[….]

{….}

Issei:-mirando mal a vali-tu me vas a decir de q hablaban..

Vali:-ignorando ve a Ren- oe tu cabeza hueca!

Ren: como me has dicho?! Homosexual..

Vali: NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL!-sacando su guantelete blanco

Ren: PRUEBALO!-saliendo de su cabeza dos orejas y una cola de lobo-grrrr…

Issei: le Fay…

Le Fay: hai!-murmurando un conjuro en una lengua perdida, congela a Vali y Ren

Issei: gracias…cuida la casa y q no la destruyan-se va

Le Fay: Kriss…por q no te uniste a su discusión?-ve a Kriss comiendo como si no hubiera nada

Kriss: por q me gusta mas la comida q las peleas

Le Fay: ya veo…

-en la entrada a la academia kuoh-

Issei:-bostezando-otro dia…otro dia en la academia… otro dia de murmullos…-escucha murmullos de muchas chicas emocionadas-are?..-agudizando su oído

Chicas: "kyaaa es Kiba-san/sempai", "kyaaa por favor sal conmigo"

Kiba: disculpen…por ahora no puedo-dijo esto sonriendo y siguiendo su camino hasta ver al castaño y yendo hacia el-hola mucho gusto

Issei:-mirandolo fijamente-..(es del grupo Gremory.. creo q es el caballero) ..hola

Kiba: (..q frio)buchou quiere hablar contigo

Issei:.. yo no quiero

Kiba: tendré q obligarte a venir-sujetandolo del brazo.. comienza a sentir un terror como nunca antes había sentido

Issei:-suspirando-…de acuerdo ire

Kiba:-lo suelta-e-entonces acompañame

Issei:-lo sigue en silencio

-en el club de lo oculto-

La puerta del club se abre mostrando a un rubio acompañado de un castaño…

Kiba: buchou aquí esta-haciendo una reverencia

Rias: gracias Yuuto –parándose de su escritorio, se pone a una distancia mínima al castaño

Issei: escuche q quiere hablar conmigo sobre algo…-dijo fríamente

Rias: exacto.. me gustaría confirmar si usted es el q posee la boosted gear

Issei:-saca el guantelete del boosted gear- si soy su actual usuario

Rias: así q esa es la boosted gear, la legendaria longinus capaz de matar a un dios…creo q usted ya sabe q yo y los q están aquí somos demonios-saca sus alas y los demás también

Issei: si..ya lo sabia..q quiere de mi?

Rias: me gustaría q se uniera a mi grupo como mi peon-sonriendo confiada

Issei: me rehuso!

Rias: como?!-sorprendida

Issei: no pienso aliarme al lado de los demonios

Rias: por q?!

Issei: tengo mis motivos…bueno si es solo eso yo me retiro, con su permiso-abriendo la puerta

Rias: espera….-tocandolo del hombro.. siente lo mismo q sintió Kiba terror puro

Issei: -apartando su mano-…..-sale del club

Rias: -cae al piso temblando

Akeno: buchou!-se acerca a ella

Rias: estoy bien Akeno-parándose con dificultad-(q fue eso?)

Koneko: buchou…q paso?

Rias: no lo se….pero no me voy a rendir, el vendra con nosotros

Kiba: esta segura buchou…el no parece interesado

Rias: si estoy muy segura…

-en la clase 2-B-

Issei: -leyendo "cazadores de sombras: ciudad de hueso"-..uhmm q interesante

?: etto..tambien te gusta cazadores de sombras-dijo una voz femenina

Issei: uhmm..si me gusta mucho y tu eres?-mirando a una rubia

Asia: ah!.. m-mi nombre es Asia Argento vine a kuoh por un mandato de la iglesia y ahora estudio aquí.. mis compañeros me dijeron q no me acercara a ti… pero usted parece buena persona-dijo sonriendo

Issei: deberías hacerles caso…(q chica mas rara.. espera dijo de la iglesia tiene algo q ver con los ángeles)

Asia: no veo por q? en la iglesia me enseñaron q nadie puede ser tan malo

Issei: entiendo…(siento q algo pasara alrededor suyo…tu q dices Ddraig)

[no sabría decirte.. siento en ella una sacred gear]

(entonces no me iré sin rodeos..)

Issei: y dime Asia.. q clase de sacred gear tienes?

Asia: ah! Mi sacred gear es… twilight healing…are? Usted sabe sobre las sacred gear

Issei: dime issei.. y si se q son yo también tengo una

Asia: ya veo issei-san…y cual es?

Issei: el boosted gear….

Asia: boosted gear…uhmm, creo haber escuchado de esa sacred gear…

Issei:-escuchando murmullos de sus compañeros

Murmullos: "de q están hablando esos dos?", "una serie de anime", "cosplay?"

Issei:-suspirando- Asia..sera mejor q dejemos de hablar nos están viendo mal

Asia: ah!.. disculpa issei-san-asiente avergonzada

Issei: no te preocupes…-regresando la vista al libro

Asia: me alegro mucho de encontrar a alguien igual a mi..-sonriendo- significa q ahora somos amigos..

Issei:-viendola- como gustes…

Asia: ( ya tengo un amigo…)

-en la entrada de la academia, ya de tarde-

No entiendo a esta chica…es muy rara, entiendo q tiene sacred gear y esta feliz de conocer a otro igual a ella.. pero eso no significa q se me tenga q pegar como sanguijuela….es muy rara….creo q ya comprendo a Vali, jamas entenderé a las mujeres….aun q entiendo a Le Fay….bah ahora q hago con esta chica siento q esta metida en algo…lo q mas me asusta es q ella no me tiene miedo…será por q la criaron en la iglesia…tal ves sea por eso….

Asia: issei-san gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa

Issei: -viendo la iglesia maltratada-…(aquí vive?) no hay de q..

Asia: me gustaría q salgamos alguna vez como amigos

Issei:….de acuerdo, algún dia salimos si te parece

Asia: gracias-sonrie- nos vemos mañana issei-san-entra en la iglesia

Issei:….-se aleja a paso tranquilo-(es muy amigable y de buen corazón…me cae bien)

[compañero…en esa iglesia sentí la energía de 4 ángeles caidos..uno de ellos es mas fuerte q los demás]

(enserio…si van hacer algo, estaré obligado a salvar a Asia)

[la sacred gear de esa chica.. es capaz de sanar a cualquier ser no importa si es un demonio…puede ser q los ángeles quieran su poder]

(como lo harán….no pueden sacar la sacred gear de ella)

[si pueden…. Y cuando lo hagan esa chica morirá]

(entiendo…lo evitare, no dejare q muera alguien q si merece vivir)

[yo te apoyo…pero compañero]

(si Ddraig…)

[a tu grupo no le gustara q te metas en peleas innecesarias]

(yo.. creo q entenderán..)

-en la casa de issei-

La puerta se abre mostrando a un castaño…

Issei: hola…-ve q Vali y Ren siguen congelados- Le Fay por q no lo descongelas…

Le Fay: por q si lo hago destruirán la casa, issei-sama

Issei: uhmmm….cierto

Kriss: y como te fue?

Issei: lo de siempre…..-subiendo a su cuarto…entrando en la habitación se recuesta en la cama- q dia….(por q siento q algo va a pasar esta noche)….-se duerme

**Y Q LES PARECIO BUENO O MALO**

**SI VEN ALGO PARA CORREGIR SOLO DIGANME…..**

**ACqua OFThe Back: GRACIAS..SI SE Q PUEDO MEJORARLO PERO ME DA PEREZAAA….**

**Victor Cumbia Liga792: GRACIAS….SI SE Q LO HISE CORTO POR ESO TRATO DE HACERLO MAS LARGO JEJEJEJE….HAREM? UHMMM..NO SE AHÍ VERE, LA PRINCIPAL? ESO YA DEBERIAS HABERTE DADO CUENTA CON EL CAPI DE HOY, VALI EL SIEMPRE SERA EL DRAGÓN BLANCO ESO NO CAMBIARA NUNCA, SI ISSEI SERA PERVERTIDO…NO..LO VAN A VOLVER PERVERTIDO DOS DEMONIOS DE GRANDES OPPAIS, ARTHUR SISCON?...POR SUPUESTO! JEJEJEJE**

**demiansparda: SI YA SE Q SON CORTOS..PERO DESDE AHORA TRATARE DE HACERLOS MAS LARGOS..DIGANME SI QUIEREN DE 2000 O 3000 PALABRAS..Y GRACIAS JEJEJEJE ME ALEGRO Q TE GUSTASE**

**BUENO Y CON ESO ME DESPIDO JEJEJEJEJE**

**TERCERA TEMPORADA!...**


	4. QUIEN es ESA!

**AHHH!...Q CALORRRR LA LUZ ME QUEMAAAA!-COMIENDO HELADO**

**BENNE….OLAAAA CHICOS n_n**

**AQUÍ LA CONTI…Y TODAVIA NO SALE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

**ANUNCIO INPORTANTE****: DESDE EL CAPI DE HOY HASTA EL FINAL…VOY A HACERLOS LARGOS EJJEJEJEJE….CREO Q NECESITARE VENDAS….**

Una joven rubia esta sentada en una butaca de la iglesia viendo fijamente la cruz gigante colgada en la pared….

?: -descendiendo hasta llegar a la rubia- que has estado haciendo?

Asia: e-etto…estuve estudiando

?: -suspirando-…no me refiero a eso…me refiero que has estado haciendo…sentí que trajiste a alguien aquí

Asia: ah!..cierto me acompaño mi amigo issei-san -sonriendo

?: un amigo?...ese amigo tuyo es especial como tu -viendo a la rubia con casi enojo

Asia: etto…creo que si, me dijo que también tiene una sacred gear

?: (parece que no es un humano cualquiera si sabe que es una sacred gear…espera ella dijo "también"…DESCUBRIO Q ELLA TIENE EL SACRED GEAR!) -muy molesta- y..te dijo el nombre de su sacred gear!

Asia: -asustada- ah ah ah! Reynalle-sama…si si me dijo

Reynalle: -calmandose un poco- entonces dímelo

Asia: -recordando- ….boosted gear

Reynalle: ….

Asia: ….

Reynalle: …..COMO?!

Asia: wahh! -se esconde detrás de la butaca-

Reynalle: (es una broma..la legendaria longinus capaz de matar a un dios esta en este maldito pueblo….calmate Reynalle calmate …. Escuche que su portador era muy fuerte y listo, además que no confía en nadie…..carajo si viene a detener lo que estamos haciendo terminaremos jodidos) tch… -se acerca a la rubia y la abrasa- calma no te preocupes ahora nos vas a ayudar

Asia: -con algunas lagrimas en los ojos- hai…

-en la casa de issei-

Le Fay: -entrando en la habitación de issei- issei-sama no se quede dormido y baje la cena esta lista

Issei: -despertandose a duras penas- …..ok ya bajo

Le Fay: -sale de la habitación- (ese instituto debe ser muy cansado..)

Issei: -viendo la noche atraves de la ventana- …..linda noche

[compañero….vas a salir?]

(….si, siento que algo le va a pasar a Asia)

[entonces cuentas con todo mi apoyo]

(…gracias)

Issei: -sale de la habitación y baja a la sala- uhmm…ya se -mueve a Vali y Ren al patio de la casa- Le Fay…..

Le Fay: Hai! –los descongela

Vali y Ren: AHHH!... -apunto de golpearse se detienen

GROOAAARRRRR…..

Vali y Ren: -caen al piso tocándose el estomago- comida…..

Le Fay: vengan la cena ya esta lista

Vali y Ren: -arrastrandose hasta la mesa- comida….

Issei: -terminando la cena- …gracias le Fay como siempre estuvo delicioso

Le Fay: muchas gracias issei-sama -sonriendo

Issei: -parandose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- …ya regreso

Vali: a donde vas?

Issei: …. A pasear -sale de la casa

Ren: a mi me late que no sale a pasear

Kriss: yo creo q se fue a ver alguna chica

Vali: ….si es así me alegro

Ren: tal ves en estos momentos se estén bes…-se detiene por que siente un aura tétrica atrás de el

Le Fay:…kukukuku no se detengan sigan

Los tres: o puede que en verdad solo salió a pasear -se ponen a comer

-en un parque-

Se encontraba sentada en una banca una pelirroja de buenas proporciones junto con su fiel reina….

Rias: Akeno …. Issei enserio no quiere unirse al grupo

Akeno: ara el dijo que tiene sus motivos buchou -sonriendo como siempre

Rias: no se me ocurre como hacerlo mi peón

Akeno: Rias somos demonios, codiciosos dan codicia y obtienen lo que quieren …y el es un humano..es muy fácil tentarlos solo debemos usar nuestros encantos de demonio

Rias: -un poco sonrojada- si no hay otra forma…. –viendo la terraza de una casa- ah! ese no es issei?

Akeno: uhmm…-viendo la terraza- si lo es, significa que es muy rápido y ágil…ara ara en la dirección q va se dirige a la vieja iglesia

Rias: Akeno… llama a Koneko y Yuuto lo vamos a seguir

Akeno: hai buchou…fufufufu no es bueno el acoso

-en la iglesia abandonada-

Issei: -saltando de una terraza llega al portón- ….. –entrando en el sitio- (este sitio debió haber sido abandonado hace 7 años….)

[compañero….mueve esa capilla hay algo abajo]

Issei: -empuja la capilla y mira unas escaleras- …..esto ya me da mala espina -bajando las escaleras- … -escucha voces- (Ddraig….vamos)

[ te sigo..]

Issei: -al final de las escaleras encuentra una puerta de madera y la abre- … vaya -viendo el lugar estaba lleno de exorcistas de poca monta y en una especie de altar había 4 ángeles caído y al lado de ellos estaba Asia inconsciente, crucificada- ….. disculpen esa chica es mi amiga y no puedo dejar que le hagan daño….boosted gear -se materializa el guantelete rojo- boost….

Reynalle: (mierda si vino…que importa dejare que los exorcistas lo maten) -mirandolo con furia- exorcistas encarguense de el!

Issei: (esa caída..es la de esa vez…) -esquivando una espada de luz- …(estos tipos son idiotas o que…esas espadas solo sirven con demonios) -avanza enfrente del mismo exorcista y le atraviesa el estomago con la mano desnuda- …..q comience la diversión

-en el portón de la iglesia-

Rias: no siento nada de poder sacro aca…podemos entrar –divisando a Koneko y Yuuto

Kiba: buchou ya llegamos -haciendo una reverencia viendo la iglesia- que hacemos aquí?

Akeno: ara ara nuestra buchou esta acosando a issei así que hay que ayudarla

Rias: no lo digas así…lo seguimos por que siento que algo pasa aquí en este sitio

Koneko: si esta en problemas hay que ayudarlo….

Kiba: pienso lo mismo

Rias: entonces vamos! -entra seguida de su sequito a dentro de la iglesia- are? Hay unas escaleras que llevan abajo

Akeno: de seguro issei bajo -sonriendo

Rias: Yuuto Koneko vayan nosotras los seguimos después

Koneko y Kiba: hai buchou! -salen corriendo por las escaleras

-en el salón del altar-

Un castaño se encontraba matando a un montón de exorcistas con sus manos desnudas, los exorcistas ya con miedo de morir se alejan lo más que pueden, sin embargo el castaño era mas veloz que ellos y los mataba de poco a poco….

Reynalle: (c-como un humano puede hacer eso…incluso usando la boosted gear debería retrasarlo….pero ni siquiera esta usando magia, solo usa sus puños)

Dohnaseek: Reynalle-sama hay 4 presencias de demonios en la iglesia, 2 de ellos vienen hacia aca

Reynalle: tch….(de seguro es esa demonio…la hermana del maou…mierda!)de acuerdo Dohnaseek tu y ellas dos -señalando a una mujer madura de cabello morado junto a una niña rubia con un vestido rosa- vayan arriba y maten a los dos demonios restantes…yo me encargo del usuario de la boosted gear y los que vienen para aca! -creando una lanza de luz en su mano- (será mejor comenzar el ritual de extracción de la sacred gear)

Los tres ángeles caídos: -un circulo mágico aparece debajo de ellos y son teletransportados hacía arriba

Issei: -rompiéndole el cuello a otro exorcista-….(aunque acabe con la mayoría..aun hay unos cuantos)

Exorcista: -apunto de clavar su espada en la espada del castaño es detenido por otra espada-

Kiba: ola issei-kun -forcejeando con el exorcista…usa la habilidad de su espada-

Exorcista: como?! -con terror ve que de la espada del rubio sale una oscuridad tragándose la luz de su espada, además siente que le dan un gran golpe en la cara q lo manda lejos

Koneko: vinimos a ayudar….. –poniéndose en pose de batalla

Kiba: dejanos a nosotros a los exorcistas, tu ve y salva a esa chica

Issei: ….gracias -se va de frente al altar

Koneko y Kiba: -sonríen de lado

Issei: -subiendo las escaleras del altar, ve una lanza de luz a centímetros de su cara y usa el guantelete para desviar el ataque

Reynalle: tch… -pone su mano enfrente de la rubia con un circulo mágico-

Issei: -llega hasta la rubia y la saca de esa cruz- …con su permiso me la llevo -con la rubia en sus brazos salta del altar al piso y se va corriendo

Reynalle: espera! -saca sus alas negras y sigue al castaño

-en la iglesia abandonada-

Tres ángeles caídos miraban con odio a la pelirroja y a la morena….

La niña rubia: malditos demonios! Por que no se mueren -lanzando 5 lanzas de luz

Akeno: fufufufu…. -bloqueando las lanzas con un circulo mágico

La niña rubia: arghhhh!... –haciendo puchero

Dohnaseek: así que usted es Rias Gremory…. –mirando debajo de su fedora a la pelirroja

Rias: así es, ángel caído-kun…me gustaría saber que pasa ahí abajo

La mujer caído: no es necesario que sepa en estos momentos Reynalle-sama ya debió haber matado al usuario de la boosted gear y a los demonios….y ustedes en estos momentos morirán

Rias: veo que tienen mucha confianza en su poder de luz…

Dohnaseek: basta de charlas -creando una lanza de luz y dándole una señal a las otras dos que lo hagan- vas a morir Rias Gremory…-lanzando la lanza de luz junto a las dos caídos, haciendo que las lanzas se fusionasen

Rias: -viendo con atención el ataque a solo un centímetro de su rostro, se cubre con el poder de la destrucción, destruyendo el ataque y viendo con enojo a los ángeles caídos

Akeno: ara ara aunque issei todavía no es su siervo, buchou lo quiere en su equipo y para ella sus siervos son lo mas preciado

Rias: desaparezcan ángeles caídos -con un circulo mágico de la casa Gremory lanza el poder de la destrucción a los tres

Los tres: AHHHHH!...

Issei: -saliendo de las escaleras con la rubia en brazos, mira a Rias Gremory desintegrando a tres caídos-…Rias Gremory se la encargo -lanzando a la rubia hacia la pelirroja

Rias: eh? -sosteniendo a una chica rubia- issei que pasa? -ve como sale una morena ángel caído siguiendo al Cataño

Reynalle: -mirando las plumas negras volando por el sitio y ve a Rias Gremory- MALDITA!

Issei: …por favor no quiero matarla

Reynalle: como?! -mirando al castaño, mirando esa mirada fría y sin sentimientos- …..(esa mirada me parece familiar….) de acuerdo pero déjame matar a esa perra -apuntando a Rias Gremory

Issei: ….me temo decir que no puedes

Reynalle: por que?...(espera por que le hago caso..desde cuando soy sumisa con este tipo)

Issei: …no puedes si matas o atacas a Rias Gremory, su hermano, el maou Sirzechs Lucifer no dudaría en hacerte caza

Reynalle: -mordiendo su labio inferior- tch….(tiene razón, no puedo atacarla)…entonces que sugieres que haga

Issei: …(tu que dices Ddraig…ella tiene potencial para ser una gran ángel caído)

[es tu decisión compañero….pero a Le Fay no le va a gustar que la lleves a la casa]

(Le Fay es lista ella entenderá….)

Issei: …que te parece si vienes a mi casa y charlamos

Rias y Akeno: -abren los ojos sorprendidas- …..

Reynalle: -igual de sorprendida que la pelirroja y la otra morena-…..(me esta pidiendo que vaya a su casa….y no parece tener otra intención mas q hablar….)….acepto

Issei: bien vamos…. –caminando tranquilo hacia el portón-

Reynalle: -vuela hasta estar al costado del castaño y aparece un circulo mágico debajo de ella, cambando su traje de batalla a por una blusa purpura y una falda blanca q le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y unas sandalias ligeras-

Issei: esa es tu forma de camuflaje?

Reynalle: si…tienes algún problema?

Issei: ….ninguno te ves linda

Reynalle: -con un pequeño sonrojo-…..

Issei: pero….me cae mejor la verdadera tu explosiva, valiente, y por supuesto hermosa….

Reynalle: -con un gran sonrojo-…gracias

Issei: …..-sale junto con la morena de la iglesia-

Rias: …que acaba de pasar? -incrédula

Akeno: ara ara parece ser que issei le cae mejor esa ángel caída q nosotras... –con una sonrisa pero aun así se ve algo molesta

Koneko y Kiba: -saliendo de las escaleras ven con atención como la pelirroja y la morena y tienen miradas incrédulas y algo molestas, pero también notan a esa chica rubia….pero no ven al castaño ni a la ángel caído que lo seguía

Kiba: buchou, que esta pasando? Quien es esa chica? Donde esta issei-kun y la ángel caído?

Rias: -viendo a sus siervos- pues es difícil de explicar…..-les cuenta los sucesos que paso hace un momento y mira las caras sorprendidas de Koneko y Yuuto- …..respecto a esta chica no se quien es? O por que estaba abajo?

Kiba: buchou…esa chica estaba en una especie de ritual y issei-kun la salvo antes que la ángel caído q lideraba el ritual lo terminara

Asia: -despertandose- uhmmm….are? donde estoy? – viendo a Rias y Akeno

Koneko: estas en una iglesia…

Asia: uhmmm…..y que hago aca?

Rias: -viendola extrañada- disculpa, no recuerdas nada de lo que paso?

Asia: uhmm..solo recuerdo que asisto a Kuoh por mandato de la iglesia hasta recibir nuevas ordenes y que hice un gran amigo -sonriendo

Akeno: ara ara y ese amigo como se llama? –sonriendo tiernamente

Asia: se llama issei-san -sonriendo- es muy amable conmigo y es como yo también tiene una sacred gear…

Rias: ya veo…. (es mas que obvio q le borraron la memoria..) y donde vives?

Asia: e-etto…no se -ladeando el rostro

-en un parque-

Issei: …..por mientras podrías decirme por que querías la sacred gear de ella

Reynalle: ….lo quería para poder servir a azazel-sama, Kokabiel-sama y Baraquiel-sama -con aire ilusionado

Issei: …creedme que les servirás mejor siendo como tu eres (además si quieres ayudar a azazel dale una buena sacred gear para que juegue)

Reynalle: …..enserio?

Issei: …por supuesto si usas una sacred gear tus poderes como ángel caído disminuirán mientras vas usando la sacred gear

Reynalle: …..ya veo, gracias por el dato, pero…enserio soy mas útil así como soy

Issei: …por supuesto, tienes un gran potencial que te llevara muy lejos, no lo desperdicies en cosas absurdas como las sacred gear -enfrente de una casa y abriendo la puerta- …pasa

-en la casa de issei-

Se ve al castaño entrar por la puerta junto a una hermosa morena de cuerpo muy desarrollado, y los inquilinos que viven ahí se les quedan viendo..en especial una maga rubia….

Issei: ….hola ya regrese, traigo invitados… -viendo a todos viendolo- (que pasa?)

Ren: …(idiota…)

Vali: …..( morirá muy joven, que pena….)

{fue divertido estar con mi rival….} -hablo el Albion

Kriss: …( cuando se muera, me quedo con su cama…)

[fue un gusto estar todo este tiempo compañero, serás el único sekiryuutei que murió siendo virgen] -hablo Ddraig

Issei: …(no se a que te refieres Ddraig)

Le Fay: -con la mirada baja cubierta por una sombra de su sombrero de maga y sosteniendo con fuerza su bastón- issei-sama…..QUIEN es ESA?!

Reynalle: -leyendo el ambiente y la actitud de la maga- …..(ah! ya veo se siente celosa y molesta por que me trajo, eso significa que le gusta este sujeto, creo que se llama issei….bien le gusta issei….por que no me agrada eso) -algo molesta

Issei: ….ella es Reynalle una ángel caído y la traigo para charlar con ella -diciendolo con total simpleza

Le Fay: -caminando lentamente hasta llegar al castaño- y se puede saber que hace con una ángel caído?!

Issei: …..(ok, no entiendo que esta pasando…) la traje por que trato de sacarle la sacred gear a una amiga mía del instituto y esta aquí por que quiero charlar con ella y veo potencial de primera en ella…

Le Fay: ….solo eso?

Issei: ….si solo eso

Le Fay: ya veo…se puede quedar (issei-sama es imposible que la haya traido por q le gustara…..pero no me confio de ella)…-viendola con una mirada con un simple mensaje : "le haces algo estas muerta perra"

Reynalle: -responde con la mirada: "no tienes derecho de decirme nada, celosa"

Le Fay: …bueno issei-sama ya no lo distraigo charle con ella -dijo la ultima palabra con veneno en la voz

Issei: -sin darse cuenta de las muestras de odio de esas dos que son muy evidentes- …de acuerdo, Reynalle ven -se va a la cocina

Reynalle: -lo sigue de cerca a la cocina

Le Fay: -sube a su cuarto irritada

Los tres: ….(SE SALVO!...)

**Y QUE LES PARECIO BUENO O MALO**

**SI LES GUSTO COMENTEN CON UN REVIEW, Y SI ESPERAN LA TERCERA TEMPORADA LES DOY UN HELADO JEJEJJEJE**

**Y A QUE NO SE ESPERABAN LO DE REYNALLE JEJJEJE Y TAMBIEN DESDE AHORA VOY A PONER "QUE" EN LUGAR DE "Q" Y REPITO INTENTARE DESDE AHORA HACERLO MAS LARGO**

**The game dragon: gracias, se que debo mejorar mi escritura jejejje n_n… ARIGATO! NO SE POR QUE ME PONEN COSAS HIRRIENTES EN LOS COMENTARIOS TT-TT… Y GRACIAS, ME IMPRESIONA QUE TE DISTE CUENTA QUE SOY MUY PASIVO…AUN QUE CREO QUE ES POR ESO QUE ME HACEN BULLYNG**

**demiansparda: POR SUPUESTO…SIEMPRE ME PREGUNTE QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI ISSEI NO SE HUBIERA VUELTO UN DEMONNIO JEJJEJEJE**

**Jona 1999: DE LO DE LA "Q" GRACIAS A TU REVIEW ME DI CUENTA QUE SE VE MAL ASÍ QUE DESDE EL CAPI DE HOY LO HE CORREGIDO..ESTOY INTENTANDO MEJORAR MI ESCRITURA…..REN Y KRISS A SU TIEMPO LES EXPLICO COMO SE VEN…..EL EQUIPO DE VALI, NO, SOLO VALI Y LE FAY…Y SI YA ME DECIDÍ, SI HABRA HAREM JEJEJJE….**

**Kurokochichi: GRACIAS ESPERO Q TE HAYA GUSTADO JEJEJEJE**

**Guest: GRACIAS AL DATO…DESDE AHORA LOS VOY HACER MAS LARGOS**

**blackphoenix: QUE BIEN TE DISTE CUENTA QUE HAY MUCHOS POR NO DECIR DEMASIADOS FICS RIAS X ISSEI Y SERÁ ORIGINAL JEJJEJEJEJE**

**oaca: JEJJEJEJEJE TU ME ENTIENDES, LOS JAPONESES SON MALOS NOS HACEN ESPERAR MUCHO**

**renzo: GRACIAS EJJEJEJJE…SI YA SE QUE ERAN CORTOS PERO DESDE AHORA SERAN LARGASOS JEJEJJEJE….SI SABIA QUE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA SERÁ EN ABRIL PERO LA ESPERA ME MATAAAA….PERO NO SABIA DE ESE ESPECIAL EN MARZO…GRACIAS POR EL DATO JEJEJJEJE**

**AH! Y CUANDO PUSE LA "NIÑA CAÍDO" O LA "MUJER CAÍDO" ES QUE NO ME ACUERDO DE SUS NOMBRES PERO SI SU DESCRIPCION JEJEJJEJE**

**BUENO AHORA SI BYE Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI JEJJEJEJEJE**

**TERCERA TEMPORADAAAAAAAAA T^T**


	5. INFECTADO?

**OLAAAA!**

**LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE NO PUBLIQUE AYER ERA, POR QUE NO SABIA QUE CLASE DE HELADO QUERIAN, ASÍ QUE COMPRE UN MONTÓN JEJEJEJJEJE**

**PUES AHORA SI YA NO LOS DISTRAIGO Y QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPI n_n**

-En la cocina-

Se encontraban a un castaño junto a una morena sentados en la mesa de ese cuarto….

Reynalle: y que quieres hablar conmigo?

Issei: …..pues lo que escuchaste antes, veo en ti un gran potencial -viendo fijamente a la morena- …..pero antes quiero saber sobre ti

Reynalle: ehhh?! -mirando sorprendida al castaño- por que?

Issei: …curiosidad

Reynalle: -pensando por un momento si debía decirle o no, al final opto por decirle- …..mi vida es como la de cualquier angel caída, servimos a nuestros lideres…..me han enviado a un montón de misiones para matar humanos o sacar información de ellos y -es detenida por el castaño-

Issei: antes que sigas contándome, no quieres té …te ves tensa -ofreciendole una taza con te verde-

Reynalle: -sorprendiendose de que tenia razón sus hombros estaban tensos- …gracias –cogiendo la taza y sorbiendo un poco- esta rico –sonríe ligeramente inconscientemente

Issei: (….linda sonrisa, debería sonreír mas a menudo) bueno…ahora puedes seguir

Reynalle: claro -dejando la tasa aun lado- …y estoy especializada en combates de largo alcance pero eso no significa que no sepa defenderme, …..lo que paso hoy, fue un acto mío …..no me pidieron que le quitara esa sacred gear, pero yo la quería por que pensé que podría ayudar a nuestros lideres….. -viendo pacientemente al castaño esperando su respuesta-

Issei: ….entiendo, pero ahora que no has cumplido, azazel o Baraquiel pensaran dos cosas…la primera que fallaste y sabiendo que hiciste lo que querías te expulsaran o te mataran y la segunda es que crean que moriste a manos del grupo Gremory….

Reynalle: -se sentía triste, pero sabia que era la verdad- si….. -hasta que se dio cuenta que el castaño conoce esos nombre- c-como es que sabes esos nombres?

Issei: …en el pasado fui a una zona inexplorada del mundo y ahí me encontré con ellos junto a algunas guardias

Reynalle: ya veo….bueno ahora que te dije sobre mi vida, dime que planeas hacer conmigo

Issei: es simple, te doy dos opciones…..la primera seria que te unas a mi grupo como nuestra espía, tendrás libertad de hacer lo que quieras, puedes vivir aquí si quieres hay muchos cuartos de sobra ….(**debo decir que la casa donde viven es como cuando la remodelaron en la novela, con la diferencia que solo es de 4 pisos**)….. y la segunda te puedes quedar en esta casa, y vivir lo que quieras con la seguridad que estarás bajo mi protección…..es tu decisión, también te puedes ir si lo deseas, no te detendré ni te pediré que te unas a nosotros, es tu decisión

Reynalle: …. -se encontraba en shock no podía pensar bien todo eso- e-entiendo…-fue lo único que pudo decir- (el quiere que me una a su grupo y podre hacer lo que quiera y vivir aquí….la segunda es vivir aquí bajo su protección y vivir mi vida como quiera…y si yo quiero rechazo las dos y me voy….)

Issei: te dejare que te lo pienses…..-se para y se dirige a la puerta de la cocina y antes de tocar el picaporte, se detiene por un sonido-

Reynalle: yo…-intentando decir unas palabras muy difíciles- (ya me decidí….) ….yo, quiero las dos opciones

Issei: -abre un poco los ojos sorprendido- eh?

Reynalle: quiero estar en tu grupo y vivir aquí, pero también quiero estar bajo tu protección -en ese punto ella no sabia lo que decía su cuerpo solo lo decía así no mas, como si sintiera que debía estar con el- me quiero quedar contigo….

Issei: (….debo admitir no me esperaba eso, y tu Ddraig)

[no, yo tampoco se que decirte..]

Issei: bien…..-sonríe un poco- me alegro que te unieras, ven te llevo a tu habitación

Reynalle: claro! -se dirige al lado del castaño y salen de la cocina-

-en la sala-

Issei: chicos! Vengan -con solo decir eso, todos los inquilinos de la casa se reunieron- bien…charle con Reynalle y decidimos que se unira a nuestro grupo

Los cuatro: -si bien se habían sorprendido por esa noticia, el primero en felicitar fue Vali-

Vali: que bien…así nuestro grupo crece mas -sonriendo-

Issei: bien Reynalle…te presento a Vali Lucifer, el actual Hakuryuukou y mi rival destinado a combatir hasta la muerte

Reynalle: mucho gusto…. -ella solo veía a un chico relajado de cabello plateado oscuro , con un saco oscuro y jeans oscuros con zapatos casuales, pero noto que tenia un aire muy alto de dignidad y mucho orgullo-

Issei: esos dos son Kriss y Ren, son algo molestos por que siempre pelean contra Vali…..Kriss es un ángel-humano y Ren es un youkai licántropo…..

Reynalle: ohh! Jamás había visto a un youkai y tampoco a un humano con genes de ángel….-ella veía al tal Ren, un chico de apenas unos 16 años de cabello negro, con facciones chinas en su rostro de ojos morados, con una camisa azul y una pijama blanca de la cintura para abajo; y a ese tal Kriss, era un chico también de 16 años con cabello rubio largo hasta la mitad de su cuello de ojos plateados y parece que no le importa mucho la situación, lleva una playera sin mangas y un pantalón de entrenamiento desgatado de color negro-

Ren: no me esperaba que se nos uniera una ángel caído, pero me alegro

Kriss: …bienvenida, esta es tu casa ahora

Issei: y ella es Le Fay, ustedes ya se conocieron, pero ella es mi maga…..

Reynalle: entonces eres una maga…-a sus ojos ella era una rubia de apenas unos 15 años de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, ojos azules y lleva un gran sombrero azul con estrellas amarrillas y una capa azul con flores de color rosa y en el interior de la capa es blanco y que al parecer no le agrada que este ahí y ella igual-

Le Fay: …eres bienvenida, es una decisión de issei-sama en unirte al grupo

Issei: bueno…y yo soy issei Hyoudou, el líder de este grupo y el actual Sekiryuutei, y soy un humano "infectado"

Reynalle: infectado? Estas enfermo?

Vali: en realidad es como un virus que en algún punto transformara su cuerpo….

Reynalle: no entiendo, de que infección hablas?

Le Fay: issei-sama…fue infectado por un demonio ultímate cuando lo mato

Reynalle: u-un demonio de categoría ultímate? E-eres tan fuerte?

Issei: en realidad no…..siéntate te lo voy a contar -se sienta en un sillón de la sala y ve como los demás lo imitan- Reynalle….. yo fui solo a esa misión, no por que podría ganarle sino por que el aura de dragon que reside en mi, me protege de todos los venenos o miasma del mundo…..ese demonio ultímate ya estaba por morirse pero por alguna razón comenzó a usar su poder demoniaco en su territorio y lo volvió inadecuado para vivir…

Reynalle: pero, tu fuiste solo , que acaso Vali no es un dragon celestial también…..

Vali: yo…..me encontraba en Rumania como escolta de azazel para unas investigaciones secretas

Issei: así es…. Vali no estaba en esos momentos y los demás no podían acercase a ese lugar o morirían por el miasma, yo fui solo y me encontré con un demonio viejo de grandes cantidades irrazonables de poder demoniaco, pero estaba como viendo a la nada y ni siquiera me presto atención, ni siquiera cuando le arranque la cabeza y salía chorros de sangre, no hiso nada… después de eso me regrese al mundo humano sabiendo que el miasma desaparecerá en unas horas, como que por la noche me encontré con unos exorcistas y me atacaron, para mi no hubiese sido un problema sus armas no me afectan, pero cada ves que me rozaban sus armas sentía que algo se agitaba en mi interior, me di cuenta que no era Ddraig, después de eso todo se puso oscuro y no recordaba nada…

Le Fay: yo y Kriss y Ren nos dirigimos a donde se suponía estaba issei-sama, por que sentimos un poder demoniaco aterrador…..cuando llegamos vimos un montón de cadáveres de exorcistas mutilados irreconocibles, si sabíamos que eran exorcistas era por algunas prendas de ropa….y como en un callejón vimos el "cuerpo" de issei-sama…pero no era el, era un mostruo…..el cuerpo de issei sama le habían salido dos alas de dragon pero solo eran huesos que formaban unas alas, en sus manos de sus muñecas salian unas garras igual de hueso como un caparazón filudo con un moton de sangre en ellas, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierta de un poder demoniaco aterrador y muy denso….el cuerpo de issei-sama se voltio hacia nosotros y vimos su rostro, traia una mascara en casi toda su cara exceptuando su ojo derecho, pero en esa parte parecía una cosa blanca como si se lo quisiera tapar, la mascara tenia formada una sonrisa llena de colmillos anchos y en donde debería estar el ojo izquierdo, solo había una oscuridad, aun costado de la mascara se podía ver como unas llamas rojas dibujadas en ellas….. pero lo que mas me dio miedo era el pecho del mostruo había un gran agujero en el centro como si no tuviera alma, el mostruo fue directo hacia nosotros sin el boosted gear…resistimos lo que pudimos pero era demasiado fuerte esa cosa…

Vali: y cuando regrese en la noche, lo sentí ese poder demoniaco…me dirigí y vi a issei atacando a sus compañeros, pero no era el….era otra cosa, tuve que entrar en Balance Breaker para reducir su poder…pero a la primera que lo reduci, esa energía era muy potente y asquerosa, que me estaba dañando, pero reduje su poder a la mitad….y vi que se detuvo y puso su mano sobre la mascara, en la zona donde todavía o lo tapaba y vi como forcejeaba para quitárselo….

Ren: …..aunque estaba herido de gravedad vi como ese poder demoniaco peleaba contra el poder de dragon de issei en su propio cuerpo…..todos nosotros escuchamos un grito distorsionado, y en la parte de la boca de esa mascara se abrió y vimos la cara de issei….issei logro sacarse esa mascara y en el momento en que lo hiso las alas y las garras desaparecieron y en ese hueco de su pecho vimos como regresaba a la normalidad…

Kriss: todos eso se fue desintegrando por el viento hasta desaparecer….. issei cayo al piso inconsciente, estaba muy pálida y creímos que había muerto, pero después de un minuto sentimos su poder dragontino y recupero el tono de su piel…..

Issei: ….yo me desperté y vi que todos estaban mal, incluso Vali había vomitado sangre y salía humo de su cuerpo, Ddraig me estaba gritando de que me había pasado?...confundido pedí que me contaran que paso, pero vi a le Fay llorando y abrasándome, así que decidí para mañana….a la mañana le pedí que paso, me lo contaron y yo no podía caber en eso, no me lo creía, pero Ddraig me lo mostro en mi mente mi estado y ese extraño poder demoniaco y lo reconocí era el mismo que el de ese demonio…después de eso pedí a le Fay que me registrara y todos vimos que en mi cuerpo, no, en mi alma había una mancha negra, como si fuera un virus estaba creciendo, hable con azazel, con Miguel el líder de los ángeles y con el maou Sirzechs Lucifer y con ayuda de esos tres y de Le Fay esa infección se restringió, me dijeron que esa cosa me iba a controlar y que por el momento estaba solo al 30% , la infección me controlara cada vez que pierda el control y la ira me segué, pensé que era como el juggernut drive… y por eso soy un humano "infectado"

Reynalle: …entiendo, pero si Vali te redujo el poder y lo absorbió, el no debería estar también infectado…

Vali: no, por que yo soy un humano-demonio y ya que eso era poder demoniaco no me hará nada, pero si me causara gran daño…..

Ren: unas de las razones de este grupo, es de controlar a issei y mantenerlo a un nivel bajo

Reynalle: ….comprendo, suena muy triste debe ser difícil vivir con eso, pero espera, si te convirtieras en un demonio no solucionaría ese problema

Issei: no el resultado seria al revés, el poder demoniaco dominaría mi cuerpo al segundo de ser un demonio, la única razón de por que no me controla y puedo usar mis poderes con normalidad es por mi fuerte espíritu humano….

Reynalle: ya veo…es por eso que no te unes al grupo Gremory?

Le Fay: grupo Gremory?!

Issei: ah!, cierto aun no dije nada…

Le Fay: issei-sama se ha estado viendo con demonios?!

Issei: no me veo con ellos, esa tal Rias Gremory me quiere en su sequito, pero yo no quiero….

Kriss: ….exacto, si tienes problemas con demonios deberías avisarme y acabo con ellos

Issei: no, no podemos atacar al grupo Gremory.. el maou nos hará caza si lo hacemos…. -mirando el reloj de pared que dice que son las 1:00 am- …..bueno Reynalle, no debes preocuparte por eso, desde ahora eres de mi grupo, mi familia…. -parandose y llendo a las escaleras- tu habitación es la tercera del 2 piso, chicos yo ya debo dormir, tengo clases mañana…..

Le Fay: duerma bien, issei-sama

Vali: descansa…

Kriss: ….duérmete ya, es tarde

Ren: ….yo también tengo sueño

Reynalle: descansa bien, issei

Issei: gracias….-sube las escaleras y se mete a su cuarto-

Reynalle: yo también voy a descansar, a sido un día largo -bostezando sube al segundo piso, a su nueva habitación-

Le Fay: nosotros también debemos descansar -sube arriba a su cuarto-

Vali: no tengo sueño, me pondré a ver una película

Kriss: te acompaño….

Ren: raros, ya es tarde, yo si me voy a dormir

-a la mañana siguiente-

Un castaño iba tranquilo caminando hacia el instituto y una persona amigable se acerca a el…

Asia: issei-san, hola

Issei: Asia, no sabia que venias temprano

Asia: si, ayer me paso algo raro, me desperté en una iglesia y vi a los miembros del club de lo oculto…

Issei: (bien, no recuerda nada…) enserio, ellos son demonios….

Asia: enserio?!, no puedo creerlo parecían buena gente

Issei: Asia, aunque sean demonios no significa que sean malos…

Asia: demonios buenos?

Issei: así es… -ve que todos ven mal a la rubia- Asia será mejor que no te me acerques a mi mucho o serás odiada por los demás

Asia: ah! enserio….pero usted es bueno, pero le hare caso -se va con su amiga de lentes-

Issei: -caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, siente que es jalado por algo y solo ve una mata de cabello blanco- tu…eres la torre de Rias Gremory?

Koneko: -jalándolo a una esquina- así es, senpai….

Issei: necesitas algo de mi?

Koneko: tu….aura es extraña -mirando fijamente a sus ojos-

Issei: (aura….Ddraig?)

[si lo se, ella es una nekomata, en especial una nekoshou]

(ah! ya veo….)

Issei: …boosted gear -saco el guantelete rojo y lo pongo en la cabeza de la peliblanca- boost, boost…._revelation! -_pongo el boosted gear en la cabeza de la peliblanca y revelo sus orejas de gato y atrás de ella una cola blanca y desactivo el boosted gear- (se ve linda con esas orejas y cola…)

Koneko: c-como? -intentando taparse las orejas-

Issei: por que las escondes?

Koneko: eso no te incumbe!...-con algunas lagrimas en los ojos-

Issei: (parece ser que no le gusta su sangre de nekomata…) -se sienta- no se lo voy a decir a nadie, no tengas miedo…..

Koneko: -se sienta al frente del castaño- como lo supiste….

Issei: Ddraig me lo dijo….

Koneko: el dragon?

Issei: exacto, no entiendo por que le tienes miedo a tu poder

Koneko: el senjutsu y el youjutsu son artes malvadas…

Issei: no, esas habilidades son únicas, es el poder de controlar la vida a tu alrededor, y es tu decisión si lo usas para el bien o para el mal….tu no eres Kuroka

Koneko: -sorprendida- la conoces?

Issei: claro, es muy amigable, un poco rara y claro muy fuerte en el senjutsu y youjutsu

Koneko: ….

Issei: no se que paso entre ustedes, pero se que tu no eres como ella, tu eres tu, Koneko es Koneko….

Koneko: por que me dices todo esto?

Issei: me he dado cuenta, que si quiero vivir en paz debo socializar con las personas…

Koneko: …..senpai, no le tiene miedo a esto?

Issei: no, me parecen bonitas y útiles…..

Koneko: -algo sonrojada- ….gracias, senpai

Issei: pero bueno que me quieres decir?

Koneko: su aura es extraña, siento la de un humano, dragon y otra cosa? Pero esa cosa me da miedo

Issei: yo…fui infectado por un demonio con un poder demoniaco horrible y tenebroso…eso es lo que esta en mi, es como un virus

Koneko: …no le tiene miedo?

Issei: si, si tengo miedo, tengo miedo que lastime a mis compañeros, tengo miedo de matar a la gente que no se lo merece…

Koneko: …..senpai, usted es muy bueno -sonriendo-

Issei: gracias…..

Koneko: le agradezco mucho…. Yo pensaba que mi poder era malo, pero usted me demostró que si lo uso de la forma correcta, hare el bien -lo abrasa- gracias, nya!

Issei: -sorprendido por el abraso, lo corresponde- no hay de que, es mi deber como senpai ayudarte -sonriendo levemente-

Koneko: gracias -ocultando sus orejas y cola con algo de magia- buchou quiere que sea un demonio…. pero yo creo que es mejor que se quede como humano

Issei: gracias, y dile que jamás seré un demonio -sonriendo amablemente-

Koneko: (el senpai es lindo y amable cuando quiere, nyaaa!)….. c-claro, bueno nos vemos luego senpai -se va corriendo a su salón-

Issei: (que acaba de pasar?)

[jajajaja, jamás cambiaras compañero]

(que es lo gracioso..)

[nada, nada jajajajajaja. Lentooooo]

Issei: -suspirando se para y se dirige a su salón- (por que siento que me acabo de meter en asuntos de los demonios…)

**Y LISTO JEJEJJEJE**

**SI LES GUSTO PONGAN REVIEW, LOS REVIEW SON MI FUENTE DE INSPIRACION JEJJEJEJEJE….**

**Y BUENO QUE LES PARECIO LO DE REYNALLE Y LO DE ISSEI QUE ESTA "INFECTADO"**

**Victor Cumbia Liga792: GRACIAS JEJJEJEJEJE Y PUEDO LEER TU MENTE MUAJAJAJJA, PERO TOMA UN HELADO DE CHOCOLATE**

**Demiansparda: GRACIAS Y TOMA TU HELADO DE…FRESA! EJJEJEJJE**

**LobitoXey: ME ALEGRO QUE DISFRUTES ESTE FIC, ESTOY MEJORANDO EN MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR JEJJEJEJEJE**

**WeLoveGb: TOMA TU HELADO DE LUCUMA, GRACIAS ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC, Y ORIGINAL? UHMM NO SABIA QUE HABIA POCOS ISSEI X LE FAY (sip yo también amo a las rubias), YA SE ESTOY MEJORANDO LA ESCRITURA….. Y GRACIAS A MI ME GUSTA HACER FICS Y ME GALEGRA QUE LO DISFRUTEN LOS DEMAS, MEH YA SABIA QUE A LAGUNOS NO LES GUSTARA, PERO ES SU OPINION..Y LOS CAPIS SERAN LARGOS ¡ESO ES UN HECHO!**

**Acqua OfThe Back: GRACIAS Y SEGUIRE ASÍ ¡! JEJEJJEJEJE**

**MDRC97: GRACIAS, ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE…Y BUENAAA PARAGUAYYYY! JEJEJEJEJEJE**

**blackphoenix: GRACIAS, ENSERIO SOY ORIGINAL?... Y TOMA TU HELADO DE…MARACUYA! JEJJEJEJE**

**oaca: GRACIAS….Y ESPERO QUE EL ESPECIAL SEA GENIAL JEJJEJEJEJE O ME SUICIDO ._. PERO BUENO TU TAMBIEN TOMA TU HELADO DE….MANGO!**

**Dantrlan: SI YA SE, ESCRIBO ASÍ Y TARTO DE MEJORAR….Y SI LEI TU FIC..MUY BUENO POR CIERTO JEJEJJEJE ME GUSTO Y ESPERO QUE LA SIGAS…Y SOBRE LO DE REYNARE, YO ME ACORDE DE UN FIC QUE LEI HACE TIEMPO "DEL ODIO AL AMOR" DE Bustercall Y ME GUSTO MUCHO! JEJEJEJJEJEJJE…. LO RECOMIENDO ENSERIO! **

**Guest: GRACIAS, YA EXPLIQUE POR QUE ISSEI NO SE UNIRA AL CLAN GREMORY Y SERÁ UN HUMANO, Y SI LA NOVELA LIGERA ES MUY BUENA Y ESPERO QUE SEAN FIELES O MATO A LOS PRODUCTORES…PERO BUENO TOMA TU HELADO DE….MENTA! CON CHISPAS DE CHOCOLATE**

**Y ESO ES TODO SI LES GUSTO EL HELADO, MANDEN REVIEW EJJEJEJEJ**

**BYEEEEEE!**


	6. susurro del demonio

**OLLLLAAAAA!**

**JEJJEJEJEJE CREO QUE TODOS USTEDES SE DIERON CUENTA DE LA TRANSFORMACION DE ISSEI, ES LA DE ICHIGO HOLLOW…. YO SOLO PENSE "ES UN HUMANO…ADEMAS DE DDRAIG DEBERIA TENER ALGO MAS"… Y TAN TAN! JEJEJEJJEJEJE**

**BUENO SIN MAS, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPI Y LOS QUE PONGAN REVIEW LES DOY…**

-salón 2-B-

Se encontraba un castaño sumido en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a la clase del pobre profesor como siempre, pero de la nada aparece una morena de lentes y mirada fría en la puerta de salón…..

Sona: se encuentra Hyoudou issei, aquí?

Profesor: ehmm….si, esta ahí -señalando al castaño mirando a la nada-

Sona: -molesta, camina hacia el castaño- Hyoudou issei….

Issei: -escuchando que lo llamaba, se volteo y solo veía una chica de cabello corto, mirada fría y lentes parada enfrente suyo- (desde cuando se puso frente mío….)

[compañero….te metes mucho en tu cabeza, no prestabas atención a la clase]

(no es necesario, te tengo a ti y tu me dices lo que dije el profesor…)

[para eso me usas….]

(no te uso…aprovecho que escuchas y te pido que me lo digas….)

Issei: tiene algún asunto conmigo -dice eso fríamente

Sona: por supuesto, sígame -con el mismo tono de voz y llendose del salón

Issei: -la sigue de cerca-

-salón del consejo estudiantil-

Una morena acompañada de un castaño entraron a un salón espacioso donde los esperaban mucha chicas y un rubio…

Tsubaki: kaichou -haciendo una reverencia-… no era necesario que lo trajera usted misma

Sona: no, algunas veces debo mostrar al colegio quien manda aquí….

Todas las chicas: (que no el director manda este colegio…..) -luego de ese pensamiento sintieron un escalofrío

Issei: por que me ha traído aquí…Sona Sitri, futura líder de la casa Sitri y hermana del maou Leviatán, Serafall Leviatán…..

Sona: …..yo, ya me entere por parte de Rias, que tu sabes de las tres grandes fracciones y además de eso eres el sekiryuutei, pero si sabes acerca de los maous, incluso que la maou leviatán es mi hermana mayor, eso significa que no eres cualquiera…

Issei: …al punto, que quiere de mi?

Sona: …..que se una a mi grupo

Issei: no….igual que con Gremory, no me convertiré en un demonio

Sona: ….supuse que diría usted eso, no tengo mas opción que convertirlo a la fuerza - con una señal de mano un rubio y dos chicas se pusieron al frente del castaño y otras 3 atrás de el-

Issei: así que así va a ser, eh? -poniendose en guardia-

Saji: normalmente, yo no lastimaría aun estudiante, pero eres el sekiryuutei…no me contendré -lo dijo con gran aire de grandeza

Issei: …..al parecer estas muy creído

Saji: por supuesto, en mi se a usado 4 piezas de peón -sonriendo orgulloso

Issei: solo 4…jejejejeje -riéndose en voz baja-

Saji: maldito! -invocando su sacred gear- …..ahora te ries pero cuando pruebes esto, yo reire

Issei: -veía que en el brazo del rubio aparecía una especie de lagartija negra de ojos rojos- (Ddraig…)

[lo se compañero, es Vrita….tanto tiempo que no lo veía, aun que solo sea una parte me alegro un poco]

(Vrita, uno de los reyes dragones que fue sellado en varias sacred gear….)

Saji: -lanzando una especie de cuerda de la boca de la sacred gear, pegándola al castaño en su brazo derecho- jah!...de seguro de preguntaras que hace mi sacred gear, es simple..mi sacred gear es la _absortion line_, en el radio de mi objetivo si le pego con esta cuerda su poder ira a mi!

Issei: -bostezando aburrido- eso es todo….ustedes chicas no me van a atacar?

Momo: ah! cierto… -corriendo hacia el castaño con la intención de darle un golpe en la cara-

Issei: -esquivando el intento de ataque, con su mano izquierda coge la cuerda y jala al rubio hacia la pelinegra-

Saji: cuidado! -choca de cabeza con la pelinegra-

Momo: wahh! -cae al piso con el rubio noqueados-

Issei: -ve como su brazo derecho es liberado de esa cuerda- Sona Sitri, estos son tus siervos son mas débiles que los Gremory…..

Sona: estoy de acuerdo….Saji, mi peón, se dejo convencer con la ira y te dijo las capacidades de su sacred gear, sin que tu sacaras el tuyo…..todavia es nuevo en lo de ser un demonio…..-suspirando cansada-

Issei: …veo que aunque usted es fría, tiene cariño a sus súbditos

Sona: -sorprendiendose-

Las demás chicas: (kaichou, usted de verdad se preocupa por nosotras…) -con algunas lagrimas en los ojos-

Issei: si no quiere que todo su equipo, termine en el hospital con todos los huesos rotos, no insista en convertirme en su siervo

Sona: de acuerdo, puede retirarse….

Issei: -asiente y sale del salón del consejo estudiantil-

-en el patio del colegio-

Un castaño sube a un árbol y se sienta en una rama….

Issei: -tranquilo- (este lugar es muy relajado, me gusta, aquí encuentro la paz…)

[si incluso yo me siento tranquilo aquí…]

(Ddraig, esto es lo que yo quiero para mi vida…..)

[no esta mal…]

Reynalle: no deberías estar en clases… -aun lado del castaño-

Issei: no….. y tu que haces aquí?

Reynalle: vigilo a Asia…parece que no recuerda nada…

Issei: eso significa que funciono….

Flash Back:

Un castaño se encontraba corriendo a alta velocidad, con una rubia en brazos…perseguido por una morena con alas negras…

Reynalle: REGRESA AQUÍ! -lanzando al castaño un montón de lanzas de luz, por cada que lanzaba, creaba una nueva-

Issei: -corriendo y esquivando por poco cada lanza- (por que no se cansa….y por que hay tantas escaleras!..) -viendo un espacio donde esconderse en las escaleras se metió ahí junto con la rubia-

Reynalle: eh? YA SE! TE DETUVISTE PENSANDO QUE PARARIA PERO TE EQUIVOCASTE! -lanzando un sinfín de lanzas al ultimo lugar que lo vio (**ya saben, como en dragon ball Z cuando lanzan un montón de esferas de ki sin parar…**)-

Issei: (que miedo…) -mirando a la rubia- (Ddraig, no quiero que recuerde nada de los ángeles caídos…)

[uhmm..creo que un portador mío usaba magia para borrar memorias]

(por que?..)

[no me acuerdo…pero si se como hacer ese hechizo]

(entonces hagámoslo…)

Issei: -pone el guantelete rojo sobre la frente de la rubia y un resplandor rojo la cubre-

[listo compañero…]

(gracias, Ddraig)

Reynalle: -para el ataque por un momento- (eso fue un resplandor?!...) - volando hacia ahí ve al castaño pasar por su lado a gran velocidad-

Issei: byeee!...

Reynalle: REGRESA!

Fin del Flash Back.

Reynalle: y también vine…por que quería saber donde estudiabas

Issei: si quieres puedo hacer que estés también aquí….

Reynalle: no, las enseñanzas de los humanos es aburrida

Issei: ….como quieras

Reynalle: issei…. -lo abrasa por la espalda-

Issei: …..que pasa?

Reynalle: gracias, por darme un hogar…

Issei: … me alegro que te gustara mi oferta -siento dos cosas suaves aplastando su espalda- (Ddraig…que esto?, se siente bien)

[compañero.. no te lo puedo decir jejejejejeje] -comiendo palomitas

(últimamente tu y los demás hablan de cosas que no se….)

[es tu imaginación…]

Reynalle: -separandose del castaño- buenop…yo ya me regreso a la casa, regresa temprano, si?

Issei: …..claro

Reynalle: -saca sus alas de ángel caído y se va volando-

Issei: a descansar…. -se duerme- zzzzzzzzzzzz…..

Sin darse cuenta que cierta pelirroja vio toda la escena y se iba con un muy claro enojo…..

-salón de lo oculto-

Todos los miembros veían como una pelirroja entraba con mucho enojo…..

Akeno: ara ara buchou, esta muy molesta…paso algo? -lo dijo con su usual sonrisa

Rias: SI, ESTOY MOLESTA! -liberando una gran cantidad de poder de la destrucción

Kiba: b-buchou, relajese -asustado, trato de calmar a la pelirroja

Rias: -calmando su ira un poco- ….es que no puedo creerlo -se sienta en su silla cabisbaja

Koneko: que paso buchou?, tiene que ver con senpai?

Rias: si….no puedo creer que prefiere estar con esa ángel caído que con nosotros….

Akeno: ara ara que dilema…-aunque sonreía se sentía que estaba molesta

Rias: no se como hacer que issei se nos una….

Koneko: uhmm… el senpai me dijo que el estaba "infectado"

Rias: -curiosa- "infectado"?

Koneko: no se mucho…solo me dijo que un demonio le paso una especie de virus..

Kiba: estará enfermo? Yo lo veo muy bien… (**no confundan, se refiere a su salud…**)

Koneko: no, el senpai me dijo que estaba bien…..

Rias: uhmm? Infectado por un demonio…jamás había escuchado eso? Hablare con onii-sama sobre eso

Akeno: Koneko-chan…. Cuando fue que tu y issei hablaron? -sonriendo tenebrosamente

Koneko: -algo asustada- en la mañana… el senpai es muy amigable y el dijo que quería vivir en paz y para eso debe socializar con la gente….

Akeno: socializar?... -se le viene una idea- fufufufufufu…

Rias: Akeno?

Akeno: ya se como se nos va a unir….

Rias: enserio? -con brillo en los ojos-

Akeno: aun que debo decir que esta idea tiene una tasa de 50 a 50% de que se una o haga algo divertido….

Rias: 50%?!... -sin pensar- no me importa que tengas que hacer, solo hazlo!

Akeno: fufufufufu, hai buchou!.. -sale del club de lo oculto-

Rias: Hyoudou issei serás mío….. -la rodea un aura tétrico

Koneko y Kiba: (tengo un mal presentimiento…) -sonríen forzosamente

-en el árbol de la paz-

Una morena usaba un circulo mágico para lleva al castaño al suelo….

Akeno: issei-kun despierta.. -le susurraba al oído seductoramente

Issei: uhmm… -se despierta y ve que no esta en el árbol sino en el césped con la morena Gremory- necesita algo de mi?

Akeno: no…. solo vengo a hablar

Issei: no me uniré a ustedes

Akeno: ara ara no es tan malo ser un demonio, pero eso no es lo que vine a hablar -sonriendo como siempre

Issei: …..la escucho

Akeno: Koneko-chan me dijo que quieres vivir en paz y para eso debes socializar con la gente…..

Issei: pues si es cierto, pero se me dificulta gracias a la reputación que tengo en este instituto…..

Akeno: bueno, y que harias si te digo que hay una forma que socialices mejor..

Issei: …..lo haría y seria mi meta para el futuro

Akeno: bien…pero debes saber que solo funciona con las chicas, puesto que los hombres son como animales y no les gustara eso….

Issei: -pensó en Vali y Ren y asintió- entiendo, solo con las mujeres…

Akeno: ….bien el método es que te hagas un harem -sonriendo como todo un demonio

Issei: harem? Que es eso?

Akeno: es cuando un chico junta a un gran grupo de chicas que le caiga bien y logra que ellas lo respeten y admiren y sientan diversas cosas… y claro cuando lo tengas podrás vivir en paz

[no es cierto…] -sonaba totalmente asombrado

Issei: -sorprendido de una forma muy simple de socializar con la gente- … increíble

Akeno: pero ojo…las chicas deben verte con cariño y siempre velando por ti?

Issei: como un rey?

Akeno: algo así -sonriendo triunfante que su plan funcionara-

Issei: entonces…. Me convertiré en el rey del harem! -con mucha fuerza de voluntad se para- gracias Akeno-san -sale corriendo

Akeno: fufufufufufu, creo que esto es el famoso "susurro del demonio", no me gusta mentir a buchou pero este plan tenia de éxito un 5% fufufufufufu -yéndose al salón del club de lo oculto-

-salón de lo oculto-

Una morena entraba y veía como sus dos compañeros estaban asustados por el aura tétrica de la pelirroja….

Rias: issei….issei…..issei….mio…..issei…. (**esto ya me parece obsesión…**)

Akeno: buchou…

Rias: s-si! -sorprendida como paso el tiempo- y lograste que se nos uniera?

Akeno: me temo que no… ahora issei-kun tiene como meta algo muy divertido?

Rias: -triste por saber que no se unió, pero cuando escucho a su reina la miro escéptica- divertido? Meta?

Akeno: ara ara no se lo dije el plan era incitarlo a que se uniera a nosotros por medio de que el haga un harem….

Los tres: -al final que la morena dijo eso, ellos se quedaron mudos-

Rias: …..

Koneko: ….. -un poco sonrojada-

Kiba: ….-sonriendo forzosamente-

Akeno: -sonriendo sádicamente-

Rias: UN QUE?! -con la cara roja-

-ya en la tarde, en la casa de issei-

Un castaño entraba a la casa con mucho animo, cosa que puso curiosos a todos los inquilinos….

Issei: chicos, ya se una forma de cómo socializar con las mujeres….

Vali: ah! que bueno (dijo mujeres, que no era en general "gente"…)

Le Fay: mujeres?!

Reynalle: mujeres?!

Issei: sip….desde ahora mi meta será ser el rey del harem -sonriendo levemente-

Los cinco: -se encontraban mudos por lo que el castaño había dicho-

[debo decir, es una buena meta para el sekiryuutei…]

Vali: (q-q-q-q-q-q-q-que!)

{debo estar soñando, tal ves Ddraig logro darme un buen golpe y ahora tengo una pesadilla…}

Ren: (interesante, jajajajaja issei siempre me sorprendes)

Kriss: (uhmmm….buena meta, entonces yo también tendré una meta como esa!)

Le Fay y Reynalle: -sus cabellos cubren sus rostros y sale de sus cuerpos un aura de miedo- …..

Issei: chicas? -sorprendido que la temperatura del lugar bajara mucho-

Le Fay y Reynalle: -levantan la vista con las caras muy rojas- UNA QUE?!

**JEJEJEJEJJEJEJEJEJE Y AHÍ ESTA**

**QUE LES PARECIO ESA NOTICIA, APS! SE ME OLVIDABA CUANDO IBA A DECIR QUE LES UBA A DAR LA COMUNICACIÓN SE CORTO…..LOS QUE ME DEN REVIEW, YO LES DARE PIZZA! n_n**

**colocolo4178: SIPPPP! ES LA MASCARA HOLLOW JEJJEJEJEJEJE**

**Acqua OfThe Back: JEJEJJEJEJEJE TENGO UAN MENTE MUY LOQUILLA JEJJEJEJEJE…LA DESCRIPCION FUE POR EL MOMENTO RECUERDA QUE ES PODER DEMONIACO Y ESAS ESPADAS DE LUZ LO OBLIGARON PONERLO ASÍ…..PERO DE LA TRANFORMACION VASTO LORDE POR SUPUESTO QUE ABRA, ¡ES UN HECHO!...Y LO DEL NOMBRE CON EL BALANCE BREAKER… SERÁ UNA SORPRESA n_n**

**Victor Cumbia Liga792: NO BAILES! ME TRAUMAS! Y ….NO DIGAS MALAS PALABRAS INCLUSO EN LA MENTE, DEL HELADO KINOTO AL WISHI….VERE SI LO CONSIGO…NO BAILES! MIS OJITOS!**

**Shinryutei: jejejejejjeje -con una katana negra atrás de mi espalda- no puedo olvidar eso que dijiste, ya ni puedo dormir tranquilo n_nu**

**minato scarlet: BUEN NOMBRE! ME GUSTA…..Y GRACIAS ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTASE MI FIC…. Y ENSERIO TE GUSTO ISSEI EN MODO HOLLOW COMO ICHIGO?...PERO BUENO SIGUE LEYENDO JEJEJJEJE**

**Y CON ESO ME DESPIDO JEJEJEEJEJEJEJE**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	7. noo el arbolito nooo!

**OLAAAA! JEJEJEJE**

**DEBO DISCULPARME AYER NO SUBI EL CAPI 7 POR QUE ME CORTERON LA ENERGIA, GRRR MALDITOS LOS ODIO!... PERO BUENO TAMBIEN ME DEMORE EN COMPRAR LAS PIZZAS**

**Y SIN MAS, DISFRUTEN EL CAPI! n_n**

-en una habitación a oscuras-

Se encontraba amarrado a una silla de madera un castaño, solamente iluminado por una lámpara colgando en el techo balanceándose, el castaño sabia que la rubia junto a la morena lo ataron y también sabia que ellas dos estaban con el ocultas en la oscuridad….

Issei: … (Ddraig, ayúdame…)

[…]

(Ddraig?)

Le Fay: -le quita las vendas de los ojos y la boca- issei-sama…

Issei: chicas….. por que hacen esto?

Reynalle: aquí las preguntas lo hacemos nosotras! -con un traje de sadomasoquismo de cuero con algunas cadenas en las muñecas y tobillo, coloca su pie en el hombro del castaño-

Issei: (le queda bien….)

Le Fay: issei-sama por que dijo que quería ser el rey del h-h-harem?

Issei: por que quiero socializar con las mujeres…

Reynalle: por que?!

Issei: (ok, Ddraig ayúdame, no entiendo nada…)

[no puedo ayudarte compañero, eso tu te lo ganaste…] -tomando un refresco

(no entiendo, que tiene de malo que quiera socializar…)

Le Fay: por que quiere un harem?!

Issei: para socializar….

Reynalle y le Fay: -se miran un rato y se ponen a pensar-

Reynalle: de donde sacaste la idea de hacerlo?

Issei: de la reina Gremory, Akeno-san…..

Le Fay: ya entiendo….. -desata al castaño

Issei: -se para y las mira- que pensaban que iba hacer?

Reynalle: n-no pensamos nada -muy sonrojada-

Le Fay: e-en realidad si pensamos algo… -sonrojada-

Issei: que cosa?

Reynalle: que nos….

Le Fay: ibas a…..

Reynalle y le Fay: abandonar - dicen eso mientras bajan la mirada avergonzadas-

Issei: -las mira con un poco de ternura- jeh…. No las voy a abandonar, son mis queridas compañeras….

Reynalle y le Fay: (queridas?!..) -muy rojas-

Issei: vayamos con los demás -abre la puerta y se da cuenta que es su habitación- bajemos…. -se va

Reynalle: (ARRGGHH! Por que me siento así maldito! Tonto! Baka! Por un lado me siento feliz que soy querida por el, pero por otro quiero ser mas que una compañera…, pero lo mas importante esa puta reina Gremory va a morir)

Le Fay: (kyaaa! No! le Fay contrólate tu sabes como es issei-sama….. pero lo que mas me molesta es que los demonios intentaron llevárselo atraves de ese medio!)

La rubia y la morena siguieron al castaño y pensaban como matar a alguien…..

-en el club de lo oculto-

Una pelirroja estaba tumbada en su escritorio, con una bolsa de hielo a un lado…..

Rias: ahh! Esa Akeno como se le ocurre hacer eso y lo peor de todo es que issei aun no se une….. mouu! Quiero a mi Ise, quiero a mi adorable sirviente….. -saca de un cajón un peluche en forma de issei con una sonrisa y lo abrasa entre sus grandes oppais-

Aparece un circulo magico rojizo y de el sale un holograma de un hombre de cabello largo igual rojo y ojos celestes y estaba viendo esa escena…..

Sirzechs: ohhh! Mi Ria-tan ya le gusta alguien…

Rias: ONII-SAMA! -esconde el muñeco atrás suyo

Sirzechs: JAJAJAJAJA! Y quien es?

Rias: ….mi futuro peón

Sirzechs: futuro? Y como se llama?

Rias: Hyoudou issei

Sirzechs: a ya entonc…espera dijiste que issei-kun esta en Kuoh?!

Rias: s-si! Por que?

Sirzechs: Rias! Debes traerlo al lado Gremory, muchas casas lo quieren unir a sus clanes

Rias: como?! Eso no lo permitiré -con fuego en los ojos

Sirzechs: ese es el espíritu! -da un pulgar arriba y también tiene fuego en los ojos (**estos dos me recuerdan a un par de trajes verdes con cejotas…**)

Rias: -se acuerda de algo- onii-sama, issei kun es un humano "infectado", pero no se que es eso…

Sirzechs: es algo complicado….. yo le pedi a issei-kun que matara a un demonio de clase ultímate, puesto que el poder demoniaco que expulsaba era miasma letal para los demonios y issei-kun con el aura de un dragon es inmune, cumplió con su misión y cuando regreso al mundo humano se topo con un gran numero de exorcistas y se puso loco… lo estaba controlando el mismo poder demoniaco, un poder asqueroso y totalmente tenebroso… sus compañeros lo ayudaron y regreso a la normalidad, y conmigo, el líder de los ángeles caídos, y el líder del cielo, tuvimos que sellar ese poder que aprecia un virus tragándose su alma…..

Rias: v-vaya no me esperaba eso…

Sirzechs: pero en fin, no debes preocuparte por eso…Rias, en realidad yo vine para avisarte que tu compromiso con el será en 2 dos días..

Rias: QUE?! No me casare con Raiser!

Sirzechs: lo se, pero debes hacerlo para unir las familias, Raiser vendrá mañana a llevarte al inframundo -el holograma desaparece

Rias: tch… y ahora que hago?

-en el restaurante de 24hrs "XD"- (**venden pizza, pollo a la brasa, pollo broaster, chifa, sushi, salchipapas, arepas, comida criolla, comida rusa, comida china y hamburguesas…..**)

Un castaño estaba esperando su combo 5 y ve a dos chicos leyendo un libro de dibujos en blanco y negro…

Issei: -se dirige a los chicos- que es eso?

Chico 1: un manga..

Chico 2: de Dragon ball Z!

Issei: -ladea el rostro- y que es dragon ball z?

Los dos: COMO! NO SABES QUE ES DRAGON BALL Z!

Issei: emm… no

Chico 1: -saca un DVD con la portada de un hombre de cabello rubio largo hasta los pies y que le salían muchos relámpagos, mirando a una especie de enano rosa con un pantalón extraño y muchos agujeros en su cuerpo- toma te lo regalo

Issei: en serio?

Chico 2: si! Así sabes quien es Goku el mayor héroe del universo!

Issei: (héroe? Goku? Son Goku? Son Wukong!)

[Compañero, no creo que se refieran a eso]

(Entonces a que se refieren?..)

[debe ser una especie de entretenimiento….]

Issei: -coge el DVD y se va a coger su pedido-

-en la casa de issei-

El castaño iba entrando con muchas bolsas de comida y en menos de dos segundos la comida desaparece de sus manos y sus compañeros están comiendo en la sala…..

Le Fay: no entiendo por que quieren esto, yo les puedo cocinar

Ren: es que algunas veces hay que probar nuevas cosas…. Y esta comida chica esta deliciosa!

Vali: concuerdo con el idiota, y las hamburguesas de queso y chorizo estarán siempre en mi corazón

Kriss: yo prefiero las arepas de salchicha huachana -tragando como cerdo

Le Fay: yo me conformo con pizza

Reynalle: igual…

Issei: bien, no me molesten voy a estar ocupado

Le Fay: no se preocupe issei-sama

Issei: -asiente en silencio y sube a su cuarto y se mete-

Vali: bien… noche de películas de terror! Muajajajajajaja

-en el cuarto el castaño-

Issei: -mete el CD en el puerto de su televisor SMART LED de 42" pulgadas HD- es momento de relajarme…..

Y así el castaño se desvelo viendo toda la saga de majin buu….

-en la mañana siguiente-

El castaño iba caminando hacia el instituto cantando el opening de dragon ball z….

Issei: Acercándose, el peligro viene ya  
>y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora<br>y siento subir más y más la adrenalina  
>los héroes de la historia seremos<p>

Realidad tus sueños... hoy serán  
>Listo estoy para poder pelear ¡victoria tendré!<p>

Vuela niño, el poder, nuestro es  
>hoy seremos, Dragon Ball Z<br>procura llegar, al final y luchar, con valor  
>en los campos deja las flores crecer ¡feliz!<p>

Te convertirás en un, gran rival  
>aventuras podrás disfrutar<p>

En la línea hoy sin temor  
>el poder nuestro es<br>y seremos para siempre Dragon Ball Z…

[te gusto mucho esa serie]

(por supuesto, me impresiona que no sabia de dragon ball Z….)

[bueno, debo admitir que me gusto]

(Ddraig… es posible que yo pueda usar el ki)

[creo que si compañero, es complicado despertarlo…. ]

(entonces me esforzare para lograr "esa" técnica….)

Asia: issei-san, hola -se acerca al castaño y lo abraso-

Issei: Asia, como estas?

Asia: muy bien, la iglesia me permitió quedarme en Kuoh hasta terminar mis estudios y así podre estar todo el tiempo con issei-san

Issei: jeh…que bien

-en el salón de 2-B-

Issei: Asia, aquí te dejo, me voy a saltar las clases….

Asia: ehh? Pero por que?

Issei: me desvele toda la noche, estoy cansado….

Asia: ah! bueno entonces descanse -sonríe

Issei: -sale del salón y se dirige al árbol de la paz

-5 minutos antes en el club de lo oculto-

Todos los miembros del club estaban demasiados tensos y con miradas frías hacia un gran grupo de mujeres y un rubio que jugaba con el cabello de la pelirroja…

Rias: -ya harta se para y mira fijamente al rubio- Raiser, no me casare contigo….

Raiser: me temo, que esa no es tu decisión… -se para y encara a la pelirroja-

Rias: -libera el poder de la destrucción-

Raiser: -muestra su poder demoniaco- además Rias nada te retiene en este sitio…

Rias: eso no es cierto….. aquí puedo ser yo misma me gusta estar aquí

Raiser: entonces tendré que destruir este lugar… -ve un árbol a través de la ventana- y comenzare con ese árbol de alla -lanza una bola de fuego del doble de tamaño de una pelota hacia el pobre árbol

Rias: tu! Maldito! -con un circulo mágico en su mano-

Akeno: ara ara Rias, no es necesario que peleas… -sonriendo

Rias: por que dices eso Akeno?

Akeno: fufufufu ese árbol, era el lugar favorito de issei-kun…

Los miembros del club: (ohhh… Raiser va a morir)

-antes de que el árbol se quemara-

El castaño se dirigía a su lugar de descanso…..

Issei: solo un poco mas y podre dormir….

[igual estoy cansado…]

(pero si tu duermes casi todo el día)

[no es cierto]

(que si)

[que no]

(que si…)

Issei: -metido en su pelea mental con Ddraig no se da cuenta que una bola de fuego, incinero por completo su lugar favorito- ah!... -ve como las llamas queman el árbol- (….. Ddraig)

[lo se…]

Issei: -dirige su mirada a un rubio en el club de lo oculto- (mal…)

[dito!]

Issei: -sus ojos se ponen verdes rasgados, como un dragon y su puño aparece un aura rojo- … no lo perdonare -se dirige hacia el rubio

-en el club de lo oculto-

Un niña rubia con un vestido rubio y cabello en dos coletas como un taladro, estaba viendo que un castaño se dirigía a alta velocidad hacia el otro rubio…..

Ravel: onii-sama cuidado!

Raiser: uhmm? -trata de voltearse, pero es golpeado por un castaño en la nuca y se estrella contra el piso-

Issei: maldito! Como te atreves a quemar MI árbol! -con un aura de enojo-

Raiser: -se reincorpora y ve al castaño fijamente- quien mierda eres tu?

Issei: esa es mi línea! -lo mira fríamente con los ojos de Ddraig

Raiser: -un poco intimidado- te voy a carbonizar, estúpido humano

Rias: Raiser, no deberías subestimarlo…

Raiser: que?!

Rias: el es Hyoudou issei, el actual sekiryuutei y mi futuro peón…

Issei: -deja su enojo a un lado y mira a la pelirroja- cuando acordamos eso?

Rias: no lo hicimos, pero seras mi peón…

Issei: …..en sus sueños

Rias: -se queda de piedra-

Raiser: NO ME IGNORES! -da una señal a una chica con un traje de sacerdotisa con un Bó-

La chica Bó: -se acerca al castaño a darle un golpe en su tórax-

Issei: -esquiva el golpe y golpea con un dedo a la chica en la nuca, noqueándola en el proceso- … no tengo asuntos con ustedes, solo con el pollito

Raiser: como me has dicho?!

Yubelluna: por que no quiere enfrentarse a nosotras?

Issei: por que no me gusta pelear con mujeres y mi meta es ser el rey del harem….

Kiba y Koneko: (Akeno-fukubuchou se paso en su plan) -sonrien forzosamente-

Raiser: enserio…Yubelluna!

Yubelluna: hai! -se acerca al rubio-

Raiser: -comienza a tocarla enfrente del castaño- esto es algo que jamás vas a hacer

Issei: -asqueado- eso no es lo que quiero hacer, eso es una cochinada…. Enfermo

Raiser: eh?

Issei: como puedes tratar así a las mujeres, eres escoria….. el mundo me agradecerá por eliminarte -invocando su guantelete rojo-

Raiser: si eso quieres! -con fuego en sus manos

?: deténgase por favor!

Issei: uhmm… -ve un circulo mágico rojo en el piso y de el sale una peliplateada con un traje de criada y mirada inexpresiva-

Grayfia: deténganse los dos

Rias: -regresa a la vida- Grayfia onee-sama!

Grayfia: hola, ojou-sama a pasado tiempo … -ve al castaño y se inclina- también me alegro ver que esta bien issei-san

Issei: Grayfia, sigues castigando a Sirzechs como se lo merece -con una sonrisa escalofriante

Grayfia: se me ocurrió nuevas formas de tortura… -con al misma sonrisa que el castaño

Rias: ehh? Ya se conocían..

Issei y Grayfia: si!

Grayfia: en fin…. Rias-ojou-sama usted otra vez niega su compromiso con Raiser

Rias: así es! No quiero!

Grayfia: viendo que no quiere, sus padres me dijeron que puede elegir un representante y si logra vencerlo, usted romperá el compromiso…

Issei: entonces yo me ofrezco!

Rias: en serio? Lo harías por mi..

Issei: no!

Rias: que?! -se convierte en piedra otra vez-

Issei: me vengare por MI árbol y desplumare a este pajarraco creído… -mira al rubio con ojos fríos

Raiser: cuando quieras, vas a morir, humano..

Grayfia: si es así, le comunicare estos a lord Gremory y a lord Phenex… -se teletransporta con un circulo mágico

Raiser: vas a morir -crea un circulo mágico y se va junto a su nobleza

Issei: lo voy a sacar las entrañas a ese pajarraco….. -se va por la ventana

Akeno: fufufufufu… esto es muy divertido

Rias: -regresa otra vez a la vida- eh? Eh? Y issei?

Kiba: ya se fue…

Rias: ya veo… -con un aura triste a su alrededor

Koneko: me pregunto si senpai, podrá ganar

Kiba: dudas de issei-kun?

Koneko: no, solo estoy preocupada

Kiba: no te preocupes el es fuerte -sonríe

Koneko: -asiente en silencio

-en el parque-

El castaño estaba caminando aburrido a su casa, pensando como desplumar al pollito….

Issei: (Ddraig.. como puedo despertar el ki)

[por medio de la meditación y debes encontrar el punto donde obtiene tu voluntad]

(cuando lleguemos a casa, entrenare para podre usar el ki)

[yo te apoyo compañero, vamos a destruir al pollito]

Issei: claro que si, ese pajarraco no sabrá que lo golpeo…..

**JEJEJJEJEJEJE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO n_n**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPI VA A VER MUCHAS COSAS…**

**Colocolo4178: ENSERIO YA SE LEE MEJOR?... SI CLARO QUE MOSTRARA EL LADO HOLLOW, PERO PARA ESO FALTA! Y YA LA CONQUISTO! PERO NO SE UNIRA Y GRACIAS**

**BlazeDarkness: ME GUSTA EL NOMBRE!... LA RAZÓN DEBE SER MISTICA Y PODEROSA COMO LA CREACIÓN DEL UNIVERSO….. GRACIA Y VOY RÁPIDO? ES QUE YO ME GUIO A TRAVÉS DE LAS NOVELAS Y COMO SON LARGAS PENSE HACERLO RÁPIDO…. JEJEJJE EN SERIO FUE DIVERTIDA, KONEKO Y AKENO ESTARAN EN EL HAREM, RIAS NO SE!...ESO DE LOS LUGARES HAY QUE USAR LA IMA-GI-NA-CION! OK ANTES ERAS BLACKPHOENIX Y TOMA TU PIZZA DE….TIPLE QUESO! CON GASEOSA Y PAN CON AJO**

**LobitoXey: JEJJEJEJEJE GRACIAS Y ENSERIO ES DIVERTIDA COMO LO DECIDIO….NO SOY TAN ALTO….. FLAN! QUE RICO DAME DAME DAME! ….. TOAM TU PIZZA HAWAIIANA**

**Darker10200: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTASE EL FIC Y LO DEL INFIERNO NO CREO SUBO CADA DOS DIAS JEJEJJE**

**Dantrlan: SI ES RARA, ME DISCULPO…..Y GRACIAS Y SI ME GUSTO EL CAPI NO ME ESPERABA VER A GABRIEL Y POR ESE CAPI YO TE DOY UNA PIZZA AFRICANA Y UN POTE DE HELADO!**

**demiansparda: NO TE PREOCUPES CON TAL QUE LO LEAS Y LO DISFRUTES ME HACE FELIZ! Y GRACIAS JEJJEJEJEJE TOMA TU PIZZA DE CUATRO QUESOS!**

**blackphoenix: UHMMM… QUE NO ERAS BLAZEDARKNESS? Y ME ALGRO QUE TE GUSTASE EL HELADO…ENSERIO ES ORIGINAL? ME LO SIGO PREGUNTANDO….. SIPPP A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTAN LAS RUBIAS Y GRACIAS TRATARE DESCRIBIR MEJOR LOS LUGARES n_n**

**minato scarlet: JEJEJJEJE EN SERIO! ME ALEGRO… INOCENTE O INGENUO? LAS DOS COSAS! SOBRE LA OBSESION, ES QUE VI A GOLLUM EN EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS Y SE ME OCURRIO PONERLO ASÍ Y GRACIAS PERO NO SOY TAN ALTO….. TOMA TU PIZZA DE PEPPERONI Y COCA-COLA JUNTO CON TUS MUÑECOS COLECCIONABLES DEL OPPAI DRAGON Y LA PRINCESA DEL SWITCH**

**Acqua OfThe Back: SI YA SE UN POCO LEVE PERO BUENO…. Y ME ALEGRO HACERTE REÍR, SEGUIRE ASÍ**

**oaca: YO SUBO CADA DOS DIAS, PERO MAÑANA SUBIRE OTRO CAPI POR QUE DEBÍ SUBIR ESTE AYER**

**Victor Cumbia Liga792: GRACIAS Y GRACIAS!... JEJEJJEJE ME ALEGRO DIVERTIRTE… Y TOMA TU PIZZA ALEMANA Y -ME TAPO LOS OJOS CON UNA VENDA- YA LISTO ASÍ NO TE VEO JEJJEJEJE -ME TROPIEZO CON LA ALFOMBRA- WAHH!**

**acnologia isse: YA SUBI EL CAPI….Y NO PUEDO METERLA POR QUE SI LO HICIERA ESTE FIC SERIA UN CROSSOVER Y SI SE CONVIERTE EN CROSSOVER TENDRÉ QUE METER A MAS Y ME DA PEREZAAAAA!**

**BUENO Y CON ESO ME DESPIDO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTASE LAS PIZZAS! n_n**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	8. OH MY CAT! ES EL!

**OLAAAA! n_n**

**ME DISCULPO OTRA VEZ, AYER DEBÍ SUBIR EL CAPI PEEEEROOOO! OCURRIERON UNAS CUANTAS COMPLICACIONES**

**MI SUBCONSCIENTE: AJA…..SEEEE, ES UNA COMPLICACION QUE TU EX VINIERA A TU APARTAMENTO EN BUSCA DE CONSUELO Y DECIRTE SUS PROBLEMAS CON SU NOVIO ACTUAL Y TU COMO TONTITO LA ESCUCHAS Y LA ACONSEJAS DE CÓMO HACER QUE FUNCIONE….**

…**. BUENO! DIFRUTEN EL CAPI Y EL QUE HAYA TENIDO UNA NOVIA Y SUFRE TAL VES UN POQUILLO PONGAN REVIEW Y YO LES DOY UNA MASCARA HOLLOW!**

-en la casa de issei-

El castaño estaba apunto de entrar a la casa, pero Vali sale volando por encima suyo hasta un poste de al lado….

Issei: …Vali, que hiciste? -viendo como su cara tenia muchos rasguños y marcas rojas como manos…

Vali: …fue Ren -miente y recuerda lo que paso hace tres minutos

Pov Vali:

El peliplatino estaba sentado en la sala comiendo unas frituras, pero con una vena en su frente por la discusión de dos personas…

Le Fay: como?! Yo lo conozco mas que tu y duermo con el!

Reynalle: jah! Solo es dormir, no "dormir" aun eres una niñita

Le Fay: arghh! Eso que tiene que ver!

Reynalle: nada, solo muestra que aun eres "pura"

Le Fay: -sonrojada- y e-eso que tiene?! Tu también eres virgen!

Reynalle: que?!... no se de que hablas

Le Fay: jah! Lo sabia… además me gusta issei-sama y no permitiré que te le acerques

Reynalle: ah! bueno….. yo…. Por que debería decirte mis sentimientos por ese baka!

Le Fay: (no lo ha negado!...) tu… -la cortan antes de decir algo mas

Vali: YA BASTA! USTEDES DOS SON TODAVIA VIRGENES Y PUNTO! ME VALE UNA MIERDA SI LES GUSTA ISSEI, LA QUE SE LO DIGA PRIMERO SE LO QUEDA!

Reynalle y le Fay: -sus cabellos cubren sus miradas- Y A TI….. QUE TE IMPORTA!

Y en solo un minuto, Vali recibió una ostia por parte de dos chicas y que la morena lo lanzara hacia la puerta….

-en el presente-

Issei: …..pues si fue Ren, te dio de ostias

Vali: me tomo con la guardia baja!

Issei: como digas….

Vali: (Albion, ni una palabra de lo que paso a Ddraig…)

{jeje jeje no te preocupes, por que voy a decirle que yo, el Hakuryuukou, fue vencido por dos chicas con hormonas alocadas….uoooooooo!} -llorando a lagrima viva

Vali: (eh?! Se fuerte Albion, no pierdas tu temple! No pierdas tu orgullo!)

-dentro de la casa-

[uhmmm….. siento que Albion esta llorando]

(que sensible…..)

[no seas así… los dragones tenemos también sentimientos]

(ok ok, lo siento…..)

Issei: -ve como la rubia y la morena se jalan los cabellos- oigan que se supone que hacen?

Le Fay: ah! issei-sama -suelta a la morena

Reynalle: issei! -suelta a la rubia

Issei: traten de llevarse bien, no me gusta que se lastimen…

Reynalle: de acuerdo….

Le Fay: si issei-sama lo dice….

Issei: -sube las escaleras y se detiene a mitad de camino- ah! cierto… mañana voy a pelear con un miembro de la familia Phenex por quemar MI árbol, y creo que con eso Rias Gremory no se casara con ese enfermo

Reynalle y le Fay: QUE?!

Issei: voy a estar en mi cuarto, no me molesten….. estaré entrenado -sube las escaleras y se mete a su cuarto

Reynalle: …..

Le Fay: …

Reynalle: -ve a Kriss y lo sigue con su traje de batalla- (debo sacar tensión…)

Le Fay: -ve a Ren y coge su bastón y lo sigue- (lo siento Ren…. Debo calmarme….)

Y en todo el día se escucharon los gritos de agonía del rubio y el pelinegro….

-habitación de issei-

Issei: ahora… como lo hago?

[uhmmm… si no mal recuerdo el ki es la fuerza, que mueve el espíritu humano….. como la voluntad, algunos maestros de artes marciales lo despiertan pero en pocas cantidades… cuando un humano se vuelve un demonio la oportunidad de usar el ki es de 0.5%]

Issei: ya veo…. Entonces debo buscar en mi voluntad y liberarla…..

[exacto…. Pero no será muy sencillo, estimo que podrás usar el ki como a las 10 de la noche, pero que lo uses tendrás que desvelarte hasta el próximo día para lanzar unas cuantas esferas y esa técnica]

Issei: entiendo….. para un comienzo no esperaba tener mucho ki y tampoco tener el talento de dominarlo -se pone en la posición de loto y cierra los ojos

-interior de issei-

La silueta del castaño se podía ver en medio de mucha oscuridad y varias puertas alrededor suyo…

Issei: Ddraig… -ve que un dragon chibi de color rojo sale de la puerta del mismo color y que expulsaba aura de color verde- que es este lugar?

Ddraig: es tu alma, bueno es como una representación de los poderes que hay en ti…. -ve la puerta roja- esa puerta es donde resido, osea es la puerta del boosted gear….

Issei: -ve al costado de esa puerta, una igual solo que de color negro y expulsaba un aura rojo- esa es…..

Ddraig: si…. Las puertas son como los sellos que nos retienen, en mi caso es el boosted gear

Issei: ya veo….. -voltea la vista y ve una puerta blanca con muchas cadenas de color carmesí- …. Ddraig y donde esta la del ki?

Ddraig: hay que buscarla…. -vuela con sus alas hasta el hombro del castaño

Issei: ….pero como lo hago solo veo oscuridad y estas tres puertas

Ddraig: concéntrate, compañero….. el ki esta en tu voluntad solo debes hallarla, siéntela es parte de ti

Issei: -ve a su alrededor y camina hacia la nada por un buen tiempo- …..Ddraig una pregunta?

Ddraig: claro, cual es?

Issei: por que estas pequeñito….

Ddraig: no tengo idea…

Issei: uhmmm…. Que extraño -siente un pulso- are?

Ddraig: que pasa compañero?

Issei: -avanza un paso hacia adelante y vuelve a sentir un pulso- creo que ya se como encontrar el ki…. -se pone a correr mientras sigue sintiendo un montón de pulsos en su ser-

Ddraig: sabia que lo harías….- se sale del hombro del castaño- no puedo seguirte, cuando regreses a fuera entrenaremos! -se va volando

Issei: -sonríe de lado y sigue su camino….. después de lo que le parecía 10 minutos corriendo podía ver una puerta de color celeste con un aura blanca- ya falta poco!.. -alza la mano y en el momento que abre la puerta-

-habitación de issei-

El castaño abría los ojos conmocionado y respirando agitadamente mientras una especie de aura de color celeste lo cubrió y un mechón de su cabello cambia a blanco….

Issei: jah jah….. -ve sus manos y siente el poder misterioso correr por sus venas- e-este es el ki?

[compañero, es increíble! Tienes mucha energía!]

(eso es bueno… verdad?)

[por supuesto, con esto cocinaremos al pollito]

Issei: bien….. -calma el flujo de ki de sus venas haciendo que el aura entre en el y el mechón blanco de su cabello regresa a ser castaño- ahora solo a entrenar y dominarlo… -ve que es de noche por la ventana- (cuanto tiempo estuve así?)

[compañero son la 12 de la noche]

(ya veo…)

Issei: -ve que la puerta de su cuarto se abre mostrando a un rubia con un camisón transparente que le llegaba a la cintura- …..Le Fay

Le Fay: issei-sama….. -se acerca al castaño y se siente junto a el-

Issei: que pasa?

Le Fay: no quiero que vaya….

Issei: uhmmm? Por que?

Le Fay: tengo miedo….

Issei: no me va a pasar nada

Le Fay: -se muerde el labio- yo…..

Issei: le Fay cual es el problema?

Le Fay: -lo mira con ojos llorosos- yo…. No quiero que valla! No quiero que se meta en asuntos de demonios! Tengo miedo de que se convierta en eso! No quiero que nos abandone! No quiero que me deje -llorando a montones y golpeando el pecho del castaño

Issei: -sorprendido por la actitud de la rubia, solo puede decir una cosa- por que?...

Le Fay: -abre los ojos y lo mira liberando mas lagrimas- por que… por que lo amo! Baka! Lo amo desde el momento que lo conocí! Lo amo tanto que me duele mucho pensar cuando lo vi en ese momento…. Tal vez sea egoísta, pero quiero vivir con usted para siempre! LO AMO ISSEI-SAMA!

Issei: -abre los ojos sorprendidos y mira incrédulo a la rubia-

"Amor, que es el amor?... jamás lo había experimentado, jamás sabré si es algo bueno o malo, pero si se que si alguien ama a alguien el otro debe hacerse responsable…. Y no me gusta verla así, me duele el pecho, no por los golpes si no por que las causas de sus lagrimas es por mi, por que le preocupo….."

Issei: -pone su mano en la mejilla de la rubia y con cariño la acaricia-

Le Fay: issei-sama…..

Issei: -se acerca a ella y junta sus labios con los de la rubia-

Aun que solo haya sido un simple contacto, fue suficiente para que la rubia llorase, no por preocupación sino por alegría, alegría de ser correspondida…. Incluso para el castaño, le gustaba el contacto, le gustaba el calor de la rubia, le gustaba su olor a fresas, le gustaba su actitud de niña, todo de ella le gustaba…solo que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta…

Y así el castaño espero hasta que la maga rubia se durmiera, para poder entrenar…

-en algún lugar en Italia-

Un joven rubio de cabello largo y una túnica blanca y una espada blanca de un buen calibre sintió un escalofrío…

?: no…. no creo que sea eso, es ridículo….. debo estar supersticioso

-al día de mañana, en el club de lo oculto-

El equipo Gremory y el equipo Phenex estaban esperando al castaño para empezar el duelo de el rubio contra el castaño….

Raiser: jah! Rias, no ves que ese paleto te dejo a tu suerte y me tiene miedo…..

Rias: issei, puede ser muchas cosas pero no es un paleto y no le tiene miedo a nada!

Raiser: así, en serio, entonces donde esta el gran her -es interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

Issei: -vestido con una camisa de manga larga de color negro y un polo blanco, junto a un jean negro y zapatillas blancas…. Entraba al salón del club- (Vali me pego su gusto de la ropa oscura….) … disculpen la demora

Aparece un circulo mágico rojo con el emblema Gremory y de el sale la peliplateada…

Grayfia: ahora que los dos luchadores están aquí, por favor acérquense al circulo y serán teletransportados a una zona de combate en los territorios del maou

Issei y Raiser: -haciendo caso a lo que decía la peliplateada se acercaron al circulo y se miraban con odio puro-

Grayfia: el grupo Gremory y Phenex serán transportados después que los dos combatientes estén en la zona de pelea…

Los dos grupos: -asienten en silencio-

Grayfia: ahora que comience! -ella junto al castaño y el rubio desaparecen dentro del circulo mágico-

-inframundo, zona de batalla-

El castaño ve la zona donde se encuentra, un espacio plano con un montón de montañas alrededor, la zona media el tamaño de un estadio profesional de futbol…

Issei: -mirando el cielo- … no importa cuantas veces lo diga el cielo de aquí es muy hermoso

**/ me escuchan, por favor, yo Grayfia, como la sirvienta del clan Gremory será la arbitro en este duele entre… Raiser Phenex, del clan del ave inmortal, contra el humano…. Hyoudou issei, el sekiryuutei!/**

Issei: no creo que era necesario que lo dijeran…..

Raiser: que importa!

Issei: disculpa, yo no hablo contigo

Raiser: que! Entonces con quien hablas!

Issei: ….. que te importa

**/y debo comunicar dos cosas, la batalla tiene por objetivo el futuro de la ojou-sama Rias Gremory por lo que si un combatiente quiere matar al otro, será legal… y lo otro este combate se transmitirá en todo el inframundo y también en la casa de Hyoudou issei/**

Issei: como saben donde vivo?!

**/la ojou-sama lo acosa/**

Rias: **/no es cierto!/**

Issei: uhmmmm….. no me di cuenta

**/ahora sin mas interrupciones, que la pelea….. COMIENCE/**

Issei: -saca el guantelete rojo y se pose de lucha- te voy a destrozar pajarraco! -corre hacia el rubio y la joya de su guante se resplandece

_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**_

Raiser: vas a morir, insignificante humano -alza sus alas de fuego y le lanza al castaño varias esferas de fuego

SPLASH SPLASH! (**disculpen los efectos de sonidos de mala calidad, no me alcanzo dinero para comprar los efectos "gold"**)

Issei: -esquivando cada una de las esferas se acerca al rubio y alza el guante rojo- Dragon Shoot! -un rayo de energía rojizo impacta de frente al rubio y de paso se carga a una montaña-

Raiser: -se regenera atraves de sus llamas- eso es todo?

Issei: no! -pone su guantelete en su estomago

_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Transfer!**_

Issei: -pasando la energía en su estomago, sopla una gran bola de fuego rojo-

Raiser: -con una mano crea una esfera de fuego de 3 metros- toma esto! -se lo lanza al fuego del castaño-

WHOSH! BOOM!

Issei: -corre hacia una esquina para evitar la explosión, con un poco de las mismas llamas las pone en su brazo y con su mano con el guante pasa la energía a su brazo en llamas-

_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! transfer!**_

Issei: -la energía cubre el brazo y las llamas lo envuelven hasta formar un garra….. y va corriendo hacia el Phenex-

Raiser: -cubriéndose con sus alas de la explosión, no se da cuenta que el castaño pasa por su costado y le corta tres veces en el pecho, ve como en ves de sanar solo sale mucha sangre- GRAH!

Issei: jeh…. Que te pareció eso? Duele verdad?

Raiser: maldito que hiciste?

Issei: yo ya sabia de tu clan y su habilidad que los hace "inmortales", no es del todo cierto es solo un don y gracias a su gran cantidad de energía demoniaca que hay en ustedes no tiene problemas en usarlo… pensé que es molesto, así que cree estas llamas, las llamas de un _dragon slayer, _lamentablemente gasta mucha energía dragontina

Raiser: kuh… -se reincorpora- no importa…. Te matare ahora mismo -alza sus alas y aparece al costado del castaño- no importa si eres el sekiryuutei, solo eres un humano -lo golpea en la cara

Issei: -retrocede un poco y ya no ve al rubio- donde?

Raiser: -aparece en frente suyo- aquí torpe! -le manda al pecho del castaño un doble golpe con fuego-

CRACK

Issei: grahh! -escupe sangre y se aleja a gran distancia

Raiser: al fin de cuentas solo eres un humano… -vuela hacia el cielo y crea con sus dos manos una gran esfera de 10 metros- muere! -se lo lanza

Issei: tch…. -se protege con el guantelete y la joya resplandece

_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Shield!**_

Issei: -de la joya sale un domo de energía verdoso y cubre un espacio limitado del castaño

PAM! CRASH! WHOSH!

Raiser: toma esto, humano miserable! -creando un montón de bolas de fuego de 5 metros a cada segundo-

_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**_

Issei: (Ddraig, te dejo a cargo de la defensa, usare "eso")

[de acuerdo! Acabemos con el pollito]

Issei: -se separa del escudo un poco y entra en _mode ki_… liberando su aura y un mechón de su cabello se vuelve blanco- jeh….. -se pone en una posición y alza sus manos en () hacia Raiser y luego las pone a un costado de su cuerpo- _KAMEEE…..-_aparece un esfera de luz en ambas manos altamente concentrada- _HAMEEE…._- la esfera crece hasta querer salirse de sus manos- (ahora Ddraig!)

[si!]

Issei: -ve como el escudo desaparece- _HAAA! -_sale de sus manos un gran as de luz con tonos celestes hacia el fuego y como lo atraviesa como si no fuese nada-

Raiser: que demonios?! -veía con temor como toda la masa de llamas se dispersaban como si fuese polvo y que un as de luz iba a una velocidad alarmante hacia el

FIUUU! BOOM!

Raiser: ARGHHH!

El disparo sigue hasta destruir el cielo del inframundo…..

Issei: jah jah… creo que le puse mucho ki -ve como cae el cuerpo del rubio al piso y se da la vuelta para marcharse-

Raiser: tch.. (como?! Yo, un demonio e clase alta, perder contra un simple humano, es indignante, es ilógico) _flame Phenex_ -de su cuerpo salen muchas llamas amarrillas con tono naranjas

Issei: que?! -se voltea solo para recibir un golpea que lo manda hacia una montaña- gragh!

[compañero!]

-sala vip-

Lady Phenex: Raiser, has llegado tan bajo para usar las llamas prohibidas….. que deshonra

Ravel: onii-sama…..

Rias: que paso?! Hace un momento issei había ganado…

Ravel: son esas llamas… amplifican todas las capacidades de nuestro clan por un tiempo limitado, cuando se usan todas las heridas se curan, de ahí el dicho: "el ave fénix, cada vez que se quema en ceniza, se levantara mas poderoso"

Koneko: senpai…..

Rias: issei…..

Milicas: onee-sama, no te preocupes…. Onii-san es discípulo de Goku, el mas grande héroe del mundo! (**este niño es muy adorable, incluso es otaku….**)

Rias: Goku?

Akeno: el mas grande héroe?

Milicas: sip… o sino no podría usar el _kame hame ha!_ -sonriendo muy feliz

-en la pelea-

Issei: tch…. Joder! Por que no te mueres! _Dragon Shoot!_ -dispara un rayo rojizo hacia el rubio

Raiser: -pasa a través del rayo y trata de darle un golpe al castaño-

Issei: -esquiva el golpe por poco y se aleja aun distancia considerable-

Raiser: -aparece atrás de el y lo patea-

Issei: wahh! -reduce el daño usando como soporte sus manos, crea dos esferas de ki en cada mano y se lo lanza-

Raiser: -se cubre con sus brazos-

BOOM!

Raiser: -sale humo de sus brazos pero ningún rastro de dolor en su cara….. carga un gran ataque concentrado en su mano y lo dispara hacia el castaño-

Issei: -lo esquiva y ve como una tres montañas perecen por un gran domo de fuego causado por el rayo- tch.. -se voltea a verlo y recibe un golpe en la cara que lo manda lejos-

Raiser: -junta sus dos manos hacia el frente y concentra todo su poder demoniaco en ese ataque, una gran esfera de 6 metros super concentrada y con relámpagos en ella-

Issei: tch….. (aunque lo esquivo por poco destruirá todo el campo)

[**al parecer necesitas ayuda**] -habla una voz distorsionada

Issei: eh? Ddraig? Fuiste tu?

[que cosa, yo no dije nada….. en fin mejor usemos el balance Breaker]

Issei: (no, seria patético contra alguien como el…)

[**entonces déjame ayudarte…**]

Issei: -ve como toda las imágenes enfrente de sus ojos se vuelven grises excepto el- que?! Que pasa?!

?: -aparece un peliblanco con ojos amarillos en la pupila y en la parte blanca es negra, llevaba una camisa blanca, jean blanco y zapatillas negras- **hola issei-kun kukukukuku…..**

Issei: quien ere?

?: **no me reconoces** -fingiendo dolor en el pecho- **tal ves esto te refresque la memoria…..** -saca una macara con comillos bien gruesos y en los ojos solo una oscuridad y en un costado llamas rojas como dibujadas en sangre-

Issei: -sorprendido, ve la mascara- t-tu eres?

?: **si soy yo…**

**MDRC97: JEJJEJEJEJE SI QUE TAL LOQUILLO, Y LO EL HAREM ES POR QUE ES MUY INGENUO, GRACIAS E IGUAL SALUDOS**

**BlazeDarkness: YA VEO… IGUAL ME GUSTA TU NOMBRE Y TAMPOCO SE POR QUE SE PUBLICO ASÍ, PERO BUENO….. Y SI ES UN GRAN FAN…. TE RECORDARON A ESE PAR, NO LO SABIA, Y SI LO CONVERTIRA EN POLLO FRITO…. LO SIENTO ARBOLITO-KUN TT-TT…. Y SI YA TENIA PLANEADO METERLA n_n**

**the game dragon: JEJEJJEJEJE YO IGUAL….. ENSERIO FUE GRACIOSO? ..SI POBRECITO -cortandome las venas- Y GRACIAS! ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO**

**LobitoXey: NO SE, QUE APRENDIMOS….. SIII! POBRE ARBOLITO-KUN TT^TT….. TE GUSTO LA PIZZA? ISSEI ES FAN DE GOKU, PERO HASTA AHORA SOLO VA UN ANIME VISTO….. Y VENGANZA! MATEMOS AL POLLITO! ….. GRACIAS Y….. NO! NO TU TAMBIEN NOO! ESE BAILE ES UNA ENFERMEDAD -me tapo los ojos-**

**colocolo4178: TE HUBIESE GUSTADO….. A MI TAMBIEN PERO EL USA PODER DRAGONTINO Y EL PODER DEMONIACO QUE TIENE LO QUIERE TRAGAR….. UHMMM SI YA SE COMO HACERLO BADASS, SI ESO TAMBIEN….. TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO! Y GRACIAS :D**

**Dantrlan: MUCHAS GRACIAS! OK PREPARARE LAS PALOMITAS Y TE INVITO….. PERO DIME CUANDO SERÁ EL ESTRENO Y ME ENCANTARA ME GUSTA MUCHO TU HISTORIA… AUN MAS GRANDE QUE GABRIEL… SOLO SE ME OCURRE A SERÁ-CHAN COMO TSUNDERE**

**WeLoveGB: JEJEJEJEJ ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTARA! ENSERIO SON MUY POCOS? Y LA FRASE ES…..GRATIS! :D…. SIP! GRACIAS YO SOY UN BUFON QUE EN MEDIO DE LA GUERRA ALZA UNA PARCARTA QUE HABLA DE AMOR JEJJEJEJEJE….. AH! Y TOMA TU PIZZA AFRICANA CON COLA!**

**Victor Cumbia Liga792: JEJEJJEJE GRACIAS…. Y SI SERÁ FAN DE GOKU! Y SI USARA SUS TECNICAS POR LO QUE TENDRA QUE VER TODO! DRAGON BALL Z… OK UN BAILESITO PERO QUE NO SEA SEXY, OK?**

**Acqua OFThe Back: Y LO VOY A PONER MAS BUENO Y YA LA PUSE ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE! n_n ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTARA Y OK JEJJEJEJE**

**Darker10200: FUE UNA SORPRESA VERDAD? KAME HAME HA VERDE? O SEA SERIA BROLY USANDO EL KAME HAME HA? Y DISFRUTA EL CAPI**

**Joshep1: POBRECITO?... POBRECITO ARBOLITO-KUN, WUAA! ERA TAN JOVEN! EL POLLITO VA A PERDER SUS ALAS!... ME ALEGRO QUE TE DIVIERTAS… ESTUVO BUENO? YO SOLO PUSE QUE LA TOCABA POR QUE AUN NO SE COMO HACER ESCENAS +18…. PERO BUENO!**

**Shinryutei: ME ALEGRO! JEJEJEJE ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE**

**BrandonRivera: SIIIII! POR QUE ARBOLITO-KUN POR QUE?!**

**madafaiku: QUE NOMBRE TAN XD….. SI YA LO SE PERO YA MEJORE VERDAD? ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTASE…. ME ALEGRO UN SEGUIDOR MAS! JEJJEJEJEJJE**

**minato scarlet: DE NADA! COMPA! NO FUE DIVERTIDO CUANDO MURIO ARBOLITO-KUN….. NO NO GRUPOS NO SOLO ISSEI VS RAISER MASACRE UHMMM….. INTERESANTE, PERO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTASE EL CAPI**

**Y CON ESO ME VOY A VER QUE HAGO PARA EL 14 DE FEBRERO**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	9. issei casanova :3

**OLAAAAAAAA! JEJEJJEJEJEJE**

**PUES BIEN ESTE CAPI DE HOY, TERMINA LA SAGA DE RAISER O SEA LA PRIEMRA TEMPORADA!**

**JAMAS PENSE QUE TERMINARIA LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA EN EL**_** 14 DE FEBRERO**_** QUE IRONICO ES LA VIDA….. PERO BUENO LUEGO DE ESTE CAPI HARE DOS OVAS! n_n**

**AH! Y YA ME DECIDÍ… COMO NO SE COMO HACER ESCENAS 18+, HARE HOT ECCHI, OSEA PARA 16+… ASÍ QUE SI TODAVIA NO SABEN COMO SE HACEN LOS BEBES, …. SABEN NO ME HARAN CASO SI LES DIGO QUE NO LO MIREN… HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN!**

**ASP! Y EL QUE PASO ESTE DÍA SOLO ENTONCES YO LE DOY UN **_**PALO GOLPEADOR DE PAREJAS FELICES!**_

**Y CON ESO DICHO, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPI!**

-casa de issei-

La maga rubia bajaba a la sala a ver a todos sus compañeros de grupo viendo la televisión muy serios…..

Le Fay: que están viendo? Donde esta issei-sama?

Reynalle: estamos viendo una pelea del inframundo, y el que pelea es issei contra un miembro del clan fénix…

Le Fay: -se sienta al lado de Vali y ve en el televisor como el castaño estaba siendo aplastado por una gran masa de fuego… y de un momento a otro el castaño dispersa el fuego con una especie de as de luz- vaya….

Ren: al parecer a conseguido un nuevo poder….

Kriss: voy a tener que entrenar mas….

Vali: esperen…. -viendo el televisor y contemplar que de un momento a otro issei estaba e desventaja- no entiendo por que no usa el balance Breaker!

{tal ves, le parece innecesario usarlo contra el otro tipo}

Reynalle: -ve que con un disparo de fuego hiso desaparecer 3 montañas- q-que poder!

Le Fay: issei-sama…

-en algún punto de Italia-

Gracias a un chaman, un rubio de cabello largo podía ver la pelea del castaño junto con dos personas…..

Arthuro: aun que parece que consiguió un nuevo poder, aun no lo domina….. estas lleno de misterios Hyoudou issei…

?: nyajajajaja! Sekiryuutei-chan es muy divertido!

?: me pregunto que es ese poder? No parece senjutsu? Pero se ve divertido!

Arthuro: (Vali… como te odio me dejaste con estos dos payasos)

-inframundo, campo de batalla-

El castaño solo podía ver incrédulo al sujeto frente suyo…

¿?: **bueno ahora que hacemos, puedes derrotarlo con "eso" o con el alance Breaker**

Issei: tu….. eres el poder demoniaco?

¿?: **y ya vamos con las preguntas verdad?**

Issei: …. Que eres?

¿?: **bueno, tu que crees que soy?**

Issei: energía demoniaca….

¿?: **en parte, pero yo si tengo consciencia**

Issei: entonces dime, que eres?!

¿?: **jeh….. como decirlo, yo soy un poder demoniaco….. de la primera raza en el inframundo**

Issei: que?

¿?: **al parecer tengo tu atención…. -se sienta en el aire- yo provengo de una raza de seres llamados "hollows", espíritus humanos que se llenaban de un gran odio y tristeza, nuestra especie se alimentaba de la fuerza de vida de los humanos y nos comíamos a los espíritus que vagaban…. no se quien lo hizo, pero antes el inframundo era el "hueco mundo", pero por mandato de un shinigami todos nosotros nos extinguimos… excepto que en el viejo que mataste era un demonio de sangre pura que lucho junto a los dai-maou originales, y no se dio cuenta que su poder era tan fuerte, que me trajo a mi el espíritu del mas fuerte hollow que allá existido, el único hollow de nivel **_**vasto lorde**_**… y claro trate de apoderarme del cuerpo del viejo, pero ahí tu llegaste y te vi una gran fuente de energía espiritual en ti, muy deliciosa…. Y decidí que el viejo ya estaba muerto y me transferí a tu alma…**

Issei: ya veo….. cuando te referiste a un "shinigami"? te refieres a Hades o a los segadores de nivel ultímate?

¿?: **no, por supuesto que no, ese shinigami que nos mato, era especial….. es el único al que reconozco que es un "verdadero shinigami"**

Issei: … y entonces por que me volvi loco, esa vez?

¿?: **eso fue un accidente… cuando estuve con el viejo, me converti en poder demoniaco, y por naturaleza las armas sagradas no me van a agradar y me forzó a convertirte en un hollow un poco…..**

Issei: me iba a convertir en un hollow?

¿?: **en parte si, gracias a tus compañeros no te convertiste**

Issei: …que planeas hacer dentro mío?

¿?: **devorarte! -sonriendo como psicópata- pero me gusta ahcerlo de forma lenta**

Issei: …jeh, ya veo -se para y sonríe un poco- entonces hasta el día que me devores, te gustaría ser mi compañero? -extendiendo su mano

¿?: **eh? No tienes miedo?**

Issei: claro que tengo…. Pero no soy nadie para negarle a alguien disfrutar su comida favorita

¿?: **… jeh, eres raro -estrecha la mano del castaño con la suya**

Issei: … mira quien habla te tiñes el pelo

¿?: **NO ME TIÑO EL PELO!**

issei: bueno debo presentarte a alguien….. -cierra los ojos-

¿?: **-lo imita-**

-interior de issei-

El castaño abre los ojos y ve a su alrededor las 4 puertas….

Issei: Ddraig?... -ve como la puerta roja se abre mostrando a un dragon chibi de color rojo volando hasta su hombro-

Ddraig: compañero!... que paso no pude contactarte? La realidad a fuera se congelo!

Issei: bueno….. eso fue por -toca la puerta negra y ve como se abre y muestra un peliblanco con la forma de issei….. pero en chibi (**ya saben como reborn o los arcobalenos de KHR!**)

¿?: **este lugar es….**

Issei: mi espacio personal….

Ddraig: compañero ese es?

Issei: sip…. El poder demoniaco que me puso como loco

Ddraig: -vuela hasta estar frente al peliblanco- tienes consciencia?

¿?: **por supuesto!**

Issei: Ddraig…. Es una larga historia, luego te lo digo, pero desde ahora el será nuestro nuevo compañero….

Ddraig: de acuerdo, yo soy Ddraig, el dragon celestial, el sekiryuutei!

¿?: Emmm….. no tengo nombre pero, yo soy un hollow, el mas fuerte que haya existido, un _vasto lorde!_

Issei: no tienes nombre? Tendré que darte uno….. (**este es un mensaje para ustedes, digan sus sugerencias para un nombre para el hollow de issei y… y el ganador tendra un wii u!**)- mira la puerta celeste que desprendía un aura blanca- … hola?

Ddraig: compañero?

¿?: **issei-kun?**

Issei: hay alguien ahí? -ve sorprendido como la puertas se abre mostrando a un hombre pelinegro con una forma de cabello extraña y un traje naranja y una actitud tranquila- g-g-goku?!

Goku: hola! -sonríe- ese el nombre que me pones?, me gusta….. no soy el "Goku" de dragon ball z, solo soy la manifestación de tu ki que se inspiro en ese personaje

Issei: -lo abraza- GOKU! Incluso eres de mi tamaño!

Ddraig: es cierto! Por que estoy chibi?! Y el de tamaño normal!

¿?: igual!

Goku: ni idea n_n, issei será mejor que le des una paliza a ese tipo por TU árbol

Issei: SI! Me esforzare mucho!

Ddraig y ¿?: -sonrien levemente

Goku: entonces te dare la forma de hacer una técnica muy poderosa! -pone su mano en el ojo derecho del castaño

Issei: eh? -un mechón de su cabello se vuele blanco y su ojo izquierdo era como el de Ddraig- Goku?

Goku: -saca su mano y ve el ojo derecho del castaño, un ojo como la del dragon solo que la zona verde era roja- acabalo con esto!

Issei: SI!

-afuera del castaño-

El castaño abre los ojos y ve todo paralizado…..

Issei: (hey, "hollow" podrías regresar el tiempo, ya se como ganar)

[**como quieras…**] -regresa el tiempo

Issei: bien… -mirando la bola de fuego de 6 metros con los ojos de Ddraig-

Raiser: MUERE ESCORIA! -le lanza la bola de fuego

Issei: AHHHH! -liberando una gran cantidad de ki y a la ves el poder de Sekiryuutei- (también necesito tu ayuda…)

[**no se que haces, pero parece muy interesante!**] -prestándole algo de su poder al castaño

Issei: -aun centímetro de la bola de fuego, su ojo derecho cambia la zona verde a rojo carmesí, se pone a llorar sangre-

TWICH

BOOMMM!

Toda el espacio del castaño es envuelto en llamas…..

-casa de issei-

Le Fay: ISSEI-SAMA!

Reynalle: ISSEI!

Ren y Kriss: -con una expresión demasiado seria

Vali: -se estaba conteniendo las ganas de destruir el televisor

-inframundo, sala VIP-

Rias: ISSEI!

Koneko: senpai…

Akeno: -dejando a la mierda su sonrisa se veía demasiado molesta

Kiba: issei-kun…..

-campo de batalla-

El rubio miraba como en el interior de las llamas había un fuerte luz carmesí…..

Raiser: (esta vivo?!... ese ataque tiene todo mi poder demoniaco, si sobrevive y tiene fuerzas para pelear, estaré en problemas ya no me queda poderes demoniacos para curarme)

Issei: -adentro de las llamas, el y su guante desprendían una fuerte luz roja carmesí- ….._**sussano**_!

Raiser: imposible?! -veía con terror como su ataque se extinguía, pero con mas terror al ver al castaño protegido por una especie de costillas de aura o lo que sea-

Issei: jah jah… esta técnica es nueva, así que debe estar en fase uno -llorando sangre por su ojo derecho- pero Goku me la enseño, así que la usare con todo! AHHHH! -las costillas de aura se van haciendo mas grandes como de 4 metros y se iba formando una columna, en la punta un cráneo de dragon y en medio de la columna unos brazos esqueléticos, que en las manos hay garras-

[compañero, esta forma que hiciste es mi esqueleto!]

(ehhh? Que extraño)

[**esta chévere, y puedes usarlo con el control mental**]

*_es un gran resultado al ser la primera vez que usas al sussano_* - Goku había hablado

Issei: -viendo arriba suyo y sonriendo- es hora de la venganza! -desaparece

Raiser: eh? Donde esta? -le cae un gigantesco golpe desde arriba y dañándose por el aura de esa cosa

Issei: esto es por ser un bastardo! -absorbiendo un poco del poder a su estomago, sopla una gran llamarada de llamas rojas-

Raiser: GRAHHH! -sale volando y choca con una montaña-

Issei: esto por ser un enfermo con las mujeres! -hace que el esqueleto se ponga en posición de dar un golpe, y manda una ráfaga de golpes hacia el rubio sin vacilar-

Raiser: argh… -al punto del desmayo se cae de rodillas-

Issei: y esto! Es…. Por MI árbol! -saca un cuchillo de hoja negra y le transfiere parte del poder alrededor suyo- **KUSANAGI! MAX POWER! -**el cuchillo se transforma en una espada de hoja negra y mango del mismo color y alrededor de la hoja relámpagos rojos salían- _**getsuga tenshou! **_-condenando una especie de energía de tonos negros y rojos en la hoja e la espada, lanzándola hacia el rubio desintegrando todo a su alcance-

Raiser: WARGHHHHHHH!...

SLASH!

Issei: jah jah jah agh! -cerrando su ojo derecho y a la vez la energía y el esqueleto desaparecían como una vela- esto si es cansado….. (aun que debo decir que el _getsuga tenshou_ se veía y sentía diferente)

[compañero, no creo que importe…. Llegaste a tus limites]

[**Ddraig tiene razón, mi poder, el ki, y el poder del sekiryuutei…. Usarlo juntos te dejo seco**]

*_pero bueno, al menos ganamos_*

Issei: cierto… -casi cae al piso pero se sostiene con kusanagi-

/**el ganador de la batalla, es el sekiryuutei, Hyoudou issei**/

Issei: al parecer gane…. -el castaño escucha una voz femenina

"si que eres divertido…"

Issei: (eh? Chicos ustedes dijeron algo…)

[no dije nada]

[**yo menos**]

*_no dijimos nada issei, por que*_

(si ustedes no fueron entonces quien fue?)

"pues yo tontito…"

Issei: eh? -mirando a kusanagi- tu me estas hablando?

"por fin me ves, sip yo soy la kusanagi, me alegro haberte conocido"

Issei: creo que ya me volvi loco…..

[creo que yo también..]

Issei: creo que tengo muchos compañeros conmigo -cae al piso cansado y ve aun costado un circulo mágico de color celeste- le Fay…

Le Fay: -saliendo del circulo y tirarse sobre el castaño- issei-sama!

Issei: ya…. Ves que estoy bien -acariciándole una de sus trenzas

Le Fay: por favor ya no se meta en estos asuntos -mirandolo con algunas lagrimas

Issei: ok, intentare no meterme en estos asuntos…..

Le Fay: -contenta cierra los ojos y junta sus labios con los del castaño

Issei: -pasa su mano por la mejilla de la rubia y la corresponde

-sala VIP-

Rias: -echa piedra con los ojos fuera de su orbita-

Koneko: -algo celosa por esa escena-

Akeno: kukukuku…. -sonriendo sádicamente

Kiba: (tengo miedo….)

Ravel: -inconscientemente miraba a la pareja con enojo y un pequeño rubor-

Lord Gremory: es bueno ser jóvenes…. (pero esa espada, pensé que la tenia el emperador del caos…)

Lady Gremory: fufufufufufu….. me gustaría abrazar a issei-kun, pero parece que ya tiene a alguien en su vida, ara mi hijita y su reina y torre parecen molestas

Lady Phenex: fufufufufu, Ravel también parece molesta..

Lady Gremory: -se acerca a la rubia- que te parece si…

Lady Phenex: ohhh…. Interesante

Lord Gremory y Phenex: (tengo un mal presentimiento…) -viendo a sus esposas

-en algún punto de Italia-

Un rubio estaba destrozando todo a su paso con un muy fuerte instinto asesino…..

Arthuro: HYUODOU ISSEI! CABRON! ENSUCIASTE A MI QUERIDA HERMANITA!

¿?: nyajajajaja mejor te detengo -amarrando al enfurecido rubio con algunas sogas mágicas y tirándolo a algún espacio diferente- mejor ven o nos cobraran por los daños

¿?: ehhh? Pero Vali lo va a pagar de todos modos

¿?: y que quieres sentir su furia?

¿?: -sintiendo un escalofrío- mejor vayámonos

-en el inframundo, en el campo de batalla-

Issei: -se separa de la rubia al darse cuenta de algo- le Fay, sabes que todos los demonios nos han visto, cierto?

Le Fay: ah!... -comenzando a sonrojarse como un tomate y se tapa la cara con sus dos manos- …. Que vergüenza

Issei: será mejor que nos retiremos….

Le Fay: -asiente en silencio y crea un circulo mágico bajo ellos dos y desaparecen-

-casa de issei-

El castaño y la rubia aparecen en la sala y se sienten incomodos con tantas miradas…..

Ren: desde..-con una sonrisa gatuna

Kriss: cuando son…-con la misma sonrisa

Vali: pareja?... -con la misma sonrisa

Issei: desde ayer creo…

Le Fay: issei-sama callese! -muy roja

Issei: por que? -siente que lo jalan y ve a una morena muy sonrojada

Reynalle: issei, quieres un harem verdad?

Issei: si…

Reynalle: -sonríe- entonces le Fay y yo podemos entrar…..

Issei: claro que pueden me agradan mucho ustedes dos y me gustan como son….

Reynalle: te gusto?

Issei: claro! También me gustas le Fay!

Le Fay: -muy sonrojada- estoy feliz… -pero se da cuenta de lago y ve a la morena-

Reynalle: issei, tu también me gustas -junto sus labios con los del castaño

Issei: -sorprendido por un momento y luego la corresponde-

Ren, Kriss y Vali: ohhhhh… -con muchas cámaras

Le Fay: -los separa y abraza al castaño- que haces issei-sama es mío!

Reynalle: no, también es mío! -lo abraza por su brazo derecho enterrándolo en sus grandes oppais

Le Fay: -imita a la morena- no lo permtire! Es mío!

Reynalle: comparte! Celosa!

Issei: (creo que…. Acabo de meterme en muchos problemas para el futuro)

[jajajajajajaja digno del sekiryuutei]

[**esto es muy divertido!**]

*_no me lo esperaba, issei Casanova*_

" no entiendo a estas chicas, issei es mío!"

[[*_**eh?**_*]] -Ddraig, el hollow y Goku dijeron eso al unisono

Issei: -atrás suyo ve como el cuchillo de la kusanagi desprende una luz roja y al frente suyo aparece una niña de 14 años-

Kusanagi: aléjense de el, issei es MÍO!

Le Fay y Reynalle: SOBRE MI CADAVER!

Y así la aventura de Hyoudou issei y sus chicas dio inicio!

**Y AHÍ ESTA JEJJEJEJEJE, EL FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA n_n**

**YA SE DIERON CUENTA QUE… VENGAMOS A ARBOLITO-KUN TT^TT**

**Joshep1: GRACIAS EJJEJEJE… ME ALEGRO HACERTE REÍR! Y SI ES UN HOLLOW… EL POLLITO ESTA FRITO! Y YA DIJE SERÁ PARA 16+**

**Dantrlan: POR SUPUESTO, ESPERARE EL ESTRENO PERO APURATE…. Y YA NOS HEMOS VENGADO!**

**acnologia issei: PRIMERO TOMA TU PIZZA DE PURO QUESO Y DIES BOTELLAS DE COCA COLA! EL POLLITO YA CAYO! JEJEJJEJE ENSERIO? ME ALEGRO….. TANTO ASÍ, NO CREO SER TAN BUENO, PERO BUENO BYEEEE**

**colocolo4178: LOCO? NEHH.. MEJOR QUE SEA LOQUILLO! XD**

**Vistor Cumbia Liga792: JEJEJJE GRACIAS Y SI ES ESE BAILE ENTONCES SIP :D**

**Monekyta: TE DOY MI MAS PROFUNDO PESAME, POR SABER QUE ESTAS EN PREPA… GRACIAS JEJEJEJ…. LO DE Rias TE GUSTO? Y CAZADORES DE SOMBRA POR QUE ME GUSTA ESE LIBRO, ES INTERESANTE… COMO GUION DE TEATRO, LO ESCRIBO FORMA NOVELA CREO? PERO SI CREES QUE ES DE TEATRO ENTONCES EL ESTUDIO TE DAÑO ._. LO DE ESA PARTE TAMBIEN ME PARECIO EXTRAÑA….. Y LOSD E LOS REWIEVS NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME CRITIQUEN YO ME AUTO- CRITICO BIEN FUERTE….. JEJEJEJJEJE QUE MIEDO! YA HIZE PAGAR A RAISER! ….. THE AVENGERS YA LA VI HACE TIEMPAZO, ESA ESCENA YO ME AMTE DE LA RISA…. SEGUIRE TU SUGERENCIA PERO EN VES DE LECHE USARE VINO Y EN VEZ DE GALLETITAS COMERE PIZZA Y ME AHORCAR CON UNA ZONA Y EGUIRE JODIDAMENTE VIVO… POR ESO SALDRE EN LA NOCHE Y GOLPEARE A LAS PAREJAS CON MI PALO COLPEADOR DE PAREJAS FELICES! XD Y MNE ALEGRO QUE TE ALEGRE Y GUTO EL FIC**

**Darker10200: SIPP LO HARÁ!**

**Acqua OfThe Back: GRACIAS Y EM ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE EJJEJEJEJ**

**Minato scarlet: NO TE PREOCUPES NADIE ES PERFECTO, SOLO LA MUERTE ES PERFECTA, NO ENSERIO ES MUY LINDA :3… Y EL POLLO DEBIO MORIR PERO ISSEI ES BUENO Y LO DEJO VIVR! Y COBRO VENGANZA! …. T-TU ME ENTIENDES! AMIGOOOO!**

**Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR LES DIGO QUE ABRA DOS OVAS LAS VOY TRABAJANDO EN ESTE MOMENTO ASÍ QUE….**

**BYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	10. la vida aco privada de ojou-sama

**OLAAAAA! n_n**

**Y POR FIN LA OVA 1 JEJJEJEJEJE**

**COMO ES UNA OVA SERÁ UN TANTO MAS CORTO…. NO ME JUZGUEN YO SIGO LA NOVELA Y EL ANIME….**

**PARA LOS QUE TIENEN UN POCO DE DUDA, SOLO VOY A PONER HABILIDADES Y PODERES DE OTROS ANIMES, NO PUEDO PONER PERSONAJES, POR QUE SINO SERIA UN CROSSOVER Y TENDRA QUE IDEARME LA FORMA DE FUSIONAR LOS DOS ANIMES… Y ME DA PEREZAAAAAA!**

**PERO BUENO SIN MAS, DISFRUTEN**

**Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD Y BLA BLA BLA BLA… SI LO FUERA HARIA QUE ISSEI Y VALI SEAN LOS DOS DRAGONES CELESTIALES MAS LOQUILLOS DE TODA LA HISTORIA n_n**

En una sala muy decorada y fina aparece en la puerta una peliplatino con traje de maid de una forma chibi (**para aclarar, se ve como en el anime sora no otoshimono, como cuando todos se ponen chibis en las escenas chistosas**)…..

Grayfia: hola mucho gusto, soy la sirvienta de la familia Gremory, Grayfia…. -hace una reverencia a los lectores

Sirzechs: Grayfia que haces?

Grayfia: Sirzechs-sama, estoy por presentar la vida acosa… digo la vida curiosa de la ojou-sama

Sirzechs: oh! Eso quiero ver también, suena divertido

Grayfia: pues bien, siéntese…. Y ustedes presten atención a la vida privada de la ojou-sama -se sienta al lado del pelirrojo

Antes que se encienda el televisor conectado a una lacrima, se ve a la peliplatino acostarse en el hombro del pelirrojo….

-televisor-

Se ve a una pelirroja caminando tranquila al club de lo oculto con su fiel reina…..

Akeno: y buchou, ya sabe como meter a issei al grupo? -siempre sonriendo como toda una onee-sama

Rias: no… pero, creo que para saber de issei, y por que no quiere unirse….. voy a tener que seguirlo a donde sea que vaya

Akeno: fufufufufu (Rias eso es acoso….) incluso si va al baño

Rias: incluso si va al… -se pone toda roja y sale humo de sus orejas- A-Akeno!

Akeno: fufufufu….. solo preguntaba? -ve al castaño sentado en un árbol mirando a la nada- (**esta parte fue antes que Raiser llegara, mucho antes….**) Rias, ahí esta -señala al castaño

Rias: eh? -mira al castaño- lo voy a seguir -sacando una cámara

Akeno: suerte!

-árbol de la paz-

La pelirroja desde el otro lado del árbol mira fijamente al castaño esperando el momento que haga algo…..

Rias: (respira…respira y relájate) -temblando como gelatina apuntando con la cámara

Issei: zzzzzzz…. -dormido con los ojos abiertos

FLASH

Rias: -viendo en la cámara la imagen del castaño

Issei: -se despierta por un sonido y se voltea

Rias: -se esconde antes que lo vea

Issei: uhmmm…. Que extraño -salta al suelo- vendré pronto -sonríe y abrasa al árbol (**esto es amor, buahhhh!...**) -sale del instituto

Rias: ah! -lo sigue con un sombrero extraño y lentes de sol

-en el parque-

Issei: uhmm….. que extraño siento que me siguen

Rias: -pegada al castaño como su sombra…. Literalmente- (creo que ya es el momento, issei serás mío!) -sacando todas sus piezas de peón y a punto de tocar al castaño

Issei: uhmm… -ve una mariposa negra y la sigue como hipnotizado- wahh…..

Rias: eh? -salta hacia el castaño….. pero cae en una fuente de cabeza

Y todos los tipos que pasaban por ahí vieron sus braguitas de conejitos…..

Rias: -abochornada mira hacia donde se va el castaño- ahh!

Issei: -sin darse cuenta se iba a un bar de "acompañantes"

Rias: (no lo permitiré!) -corriendo a la velocidad de un rayo, construye un camino en menos de 0.3 segundos

Issei: -choca con una cerca- are? Donde estoy? -mirando a su alrededor- en fin… tal vez ya deba regresar al instituto, Asia debe estar preocupada… -regresa por donde vino

Rias: -cansada siente una presencia extraña atrás suyo y ve a una mujer madura

La mujer: eo.. donde has estado? Te estuvimos esperando -muy molesta

Rias: eh? Ah! me confunde yo soy una estudiante

La mujer: me importa un bledo si eres estudiante, tu pagaste por esto así que usalo -con un traje de conejita (**no confunfan con la de las revistas para adultos, esta es la normal osea la tierna…**)

Rias: EHHHHHH? NOOOOOOO

Y así la pelirroja en contra de su voluntad fue vestida con un traje de conejita y con vergüenza tuvo que regresar al instituto….

-club de lo oculto-

La morena estaba viendo como entraba la pelirroja con un traje de conejita…..

Akeno: ara ara no estoy segura si esa es la forma de hacer que se una…

Rias: -muy avergonzada- no es la forma! Esto fue un accidente!

Akeno: uhmmm…. Pero Rias podías cambiarte usando tus poderes demoniacos

Rias: ah! AH! AHHHH!

Akeno: no será que querías que te vieran -sonriendo macabramente

Rias: NOOOOO!

-mas tarde en el árbol de la paz-

La pelirroja ya vestida estaba sentada en el regazo del dormido castaño en el suelo con un cuaderno de dibujos….

Rias: (bien… no siempre tengo una oportunidad como esta) -dibujando el rostro del castaño dormido en el cuaderno y siente que su celular vibra- mochi mochi?

Akeno(celular): ara ara, buchou… esta cómoda?

Rias: eh? -se da cuenta de las palabras de la morena y cuelga totalmente roja y salta hacia un lado murmurando incoherencias

Issei: -se despierta y ve a la pelirroja murmurando consigo misma- mehhh…. -se levanta y se va

Después de 10 minutos murmurando, la pelirroja se da cuenta que el castaño no esta y se va a seguirlo…

-en la calle-

El castaño a solo unas cuadras de su casa sigue sintiendo que lo siguen….

Issei: es extraño…. Este día estoy sintiendo que me siguen

[pues si lo hacen no quieren que lo sepas]

(uhmmm… cierto)

Rias: -siguiendo al castaño como un halcón a su presa

Y así siguieron hasta que el castaño llego a su casa…

Issei: -entrando y viendo como siempre el mismo desorden

Rias: (supongo que ahí vive….) -ve arriba atraves de la ventana al castaño- (es momento para respuestas…) -despliega sus alas de demonio y se sube a un árbol que llega al cuarto del castaño

-en el cuarto de issei-

El castaño se encontraba estirándose un poco….

Issei: hoy a sido un día curioso…

[supongo, era obvio que nos seguían, pero sin malas intenciones…. Creo]

(eso espero…)

Issei: -se saca el saco del instituto y la camisa roja en la cama (**debo decir que se ve como cuando entreno con Tannin…**)

-en el arbolito-

Rias: -sonrojada- (s-se ve bien…) -traga saliva- (NO! Rias concéntrate!)

-en el cuarto de issei-

Issei: estoy estresado, mejor me doy una ducha…. -se saca los pantalones y el bóxer junto con las zapatillas

-en el arbolito-

Rias: -estaba viendo fijamente al castaño como vino al mundo mas roja que su cabello- (KYAAAAA! QUE HAGO DEBO TOMAR UNA FOTO!) -sacando al cámara

FLASH

Rias: -estaba viendo la foto en la cámara feliz y con un sangrado nasal-

CRACK

Rias: eh? Wahh! -cae al suelo y de amortiguador sufrió Ren

Ren: AHH! -inconsciente y con dos X en los ojos

Rias: ah! d-disculpa! -se va corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello- (JAMAS VOLVERE A HACER ESTO!)

Y así es como Rias paso a ser la acosadora de issei por un tiempo….

**JEJEJJEJEJE Y LISTO JEJEJJE**

**YA SE DIERON CUENTA QUE…. ARBOLITO-KUN SALIO! TT^TT**

**Victor Cumbia Liga792: GRACIAS Y YO CREIA HASTA LOS 10 QUE VENIAN DE UN HUEVO….. Y A LOS 11 APRENDI QUE NACEN DE DOS HUEVOS… PERO BUENO, POR SUPUESTO QUE KUSANAGI ESTARA EN EL HAREM! JEJEJEJE Y SI NO LO PONGO PARA MAYORES ES POR QUE ALGUNOS TAL VES NO SEPAN COMO SE HACE "ESO" , TE CREO DEL ECCHI Y HENTAI, ACCION TAMBIEN TE LA CREO Y COMEDIA IGUAL….. PERO NO ENTIENDO POR QUE DBE HABER CENSURA EN LOS GORES, POR ALGO ES UN ANIME GORE O NO? SE DEBE VER SANGRE! TERROR? ÑEE YA NI ASUSTA, SUPERNATURAL ES UN BUEN GENERO ESTA LIGADO AL MSTERIO O COMEDIA…WIII LINDOS COLORES…. Y PUEDEN LLAMARME DARK O DARKY NADA MAS….**

**Accelerator Breaker: GRACIAS, LO VENGAMOS!... JEJEJEJE ENSERIO TE GUSTO? JEJEJE GRACIAS **

**LobitoXey: DONDE HAS ESTADO?! NO POS NADIE NI Y OSOPORTAMOS LA VELOCIDAD, CREO QUE ES POR QUE VI FAIRY TAIL Y SE ME PEGO LA DEBILIDAD DE LOS DRAGON SLAYERS….. ARBOLITO- KUN -viendo su lapida- SIPP PERO VA A VER MAS LOCURAS Y RIKURA? EJJEJEJE …. QUE RICO POSHITO!, SE QUE NO TIENE SENTIDO PERO BUENO!... JEJEJJE EN SERIO? JEJEJJE QUE GRACIOSO! OE NO SOY VIEJO, APENAS SI TENGO 19 AÑOS…. JEJEJE BUENO A MI ME GUSTA EL SUSANOO ES MUY KAWAII!... OH GRAN ONII-SAMA BENDICE A ISSEI PARA QUE PUEDA HABLAR CON LA DIOSA DE LOS OPPAIS!**

**colocolo4178: SIP, ES ENSERIO Y NO NO ES MULTICROSSOVER… SIP SI LA PONDRE PERO A SU TIEMPO…. SIP ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO QUE SUFRA… Y YA ME CONOCES!**

**Guest: JEJEJEJEJ EN SERIO TE GUSTO? LO SIENTO NO HUBO TRANSOFRMACION POR QUE…. POR QUE SU OPONENTE ERA UN POLLITO… LA CONCLUSION DE KENTUKY UHMMM? CUANDO ME DE HAMBRE! ARBOLITO-KUN -arrodillandome en su lapida- POR QUE FUISTE TU Y NO YO?!... Y NO SOY VIEJO! SOLO TENGO 19 AÑOS!**

**MDRC97: JEJJEJE ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPI! Y CALRO ERA EL 14 DE FEBRERO DEBIA PONER AL MENOS ESO… Y SI ABRA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!**

**oaca: JEJEJEJ ME ALEGRO QUE DISFRUTES DEL FIC! Y ME GUIE PARA EL KAME HAME HA! POR EL ESFUERZO DE TODOS LOS QUE LO INTENTARON ALGUNA VEZ!**

**Joseph1: JEJEJJEJE TAL VES SI VALGA LA PENA?... UYY! SI SUPIERAS L OQUE LE PASARA, NO LO LLEVARA AL ALDO GREMORY, PASARAN ALGUNAS COSAS!... EN SERIO SON INTERESANTES ME GUIE DE MIS AMIGOS DEL CIRCO! Y LO DE KUSANAGI, ME GUIE DE SOUL EATER Y PENSE: "ESTA INTERESANTE ESO DE HUMANOS SE CONVIERTAN EN ARMAS"**

**Acqua OfThe Back: JEJJEJEJEJE, SIPPP! ****JEJEJE POR QUE QUIEN NO QUISIERA VER A GOKU EN LA VIDA REAL! ….. NOMBRES EN ESPAÑOL? A MI NO ME IMPORTA EN QUE IDIOMA ESTE, SOLO DEBE SER GENIAL Y XD! SHIRROW?... LA "SHI" ES POR SHIRO? Y LA "RROW" ES POR HOLLOW? PERO BUENO! Y ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTASE EL SUSANOO!**

**Shinryutei: JEJEJEJ MUCHAS GRACIAS! ARBOLITOO-KUNNN! Y ISSEI ES DEMASIADO BUENO Y DEJO VIVIR AL PUTO POLLITO! ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTASE EL SUSANNO Y HOLLOW ISSEI? EN SERIO? PERO BUENO… SHINRYU ES UN BUEN NOMBRE, ME GUSTA… DE DODNE SE TE OCURRIO ESE NOMBRE?**

**Darker10200: JEJEJEJ RANDOM? O SEA QUE FUE CURIOSO O ALEATORIO? JEJEJEJEJ ENSERIO TE GUSTA SUS ACTITUDES EJJEJE ME ALEGRO Y GRACIAS ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC!**

**10ZO 69: JEJJEJEJEJE EN SERIO? ME ALEGRO QUE TE FUSTE EL FIC Y SI LA HARE COMO HINATA UN POQUITO…..**

**BlazeDarkness: JEJEJJE GRACIAS Y COMO ASÍ? TE LEISTE EL NUEVE Y NO EL OCHO? EL NOMBRE PARA EL HOLLOW, HORO? COMO HORO HORO DE SHAMAN KING? Y SI LA METERA AL HAREM SOLO QUE A SU TIEMPO RECUERDA QUE SALE EN EL TOMO 5 O 6…. Y YA EXPLIQUE SOLO PODERES Y HABILIDADES.. ESA ES LA BRECHA DEL FIC! **

**minato scarlet: SIPP! ARBOLITO-KUN FUE VENGADO! Y ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTARA LA VENGANZA AL POLLITO!... SIP! ES UN MALD… AFORTUNADO JEJEJEJE….. Y SIP! HASTA AHORA EL HAREM ESTA EN 3 CHICAS, POR AHORA! JEJEJJE**

**BradonRivera: JEJEJEJEJ GRACIAS Y SI ES UNA ACOSADORA!**

**henry01jul: JEJJEJEJEJE GRACIAS…. Y TE GUSTO? NO ME MOLESTO EN ESCRIBIR SUS NOMBRES ES PARA EL MSTERIO! n_n**

**Monekyta: JEJJEJEJEJE ESO SUENA DIVERTIDO, PERO ME PASAS LOS CORAZONES, ME GUSTA COMERLOS…. YA A SIDO VENGADO! NO LO SIENTO, NO SE ME OCURRIO COMO HACERLO! ES CONPRENSIBLE YO TAMBIEN PENSE EN ESO EXCEPTO EN ESTO: "muerte al puto, mójenlo y córtenle las alas, cocínenlo a 180 grados y listo cena para la familia"…. PERO BUENO, JEJEJJEJE ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTASE!**

**Kaze in the face: MUHCAS GRACIAS! ****Y SEGUIRE ASI!**

**Y SIN MAS ME ESTOY PENSANDO EL NOMBRE PARA EL HOLLOW, ESTOY ENTRE TSUYOSHI DE colocolo4178 Y SHINRYU DE shinryutei….. DIGANME SI TIENEN UN MEJOR NOMBRE! Y ELIJAN CUAL LES GUSTA!**

**Y CON ESO DICHO ME DESPIDO**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	11. ¿¿¿POR QUE?

**OLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**JEJJEJEJEJE…. B-BUENO COMO DECIRLO… TENGO UN NUEVO GATO! ES DE COLOR BLANCO, ASÍ QUE LE PUSE SHIRO! :D….**

**AH! CIERTO QUE DIGO?,…. TOMEN SUS CAJAS DE PAÑUELOS LOS NECESITARAN….**

**YA NO LOS DISTRAIGO Y DISFRUTEN EL CAPI!**

-en el patio del colegio-

Todos los integrantes de los grupos Gremory, Sitri, Hyoudou, y una rubia Phenex…. Se encontraban ahí con trajes negros, incluso el clima estaba triste, estaba lloviendo y las nubes eran grises todavía que era muy temprano y en una lapida decía: "fuiste el mejor amigo que tuve, eras muy confiable y bueno. Siempre te voy a querer!"…. y además que alguien estaba llorando a lagrima viva y gritando al cielo…

¿?: ¿POR QUE?!

Yo, le Fay les voy a contar como fue que sucedió todo esto….

Pov le Fay:

Habían pasado ya unos tres días desde que issei-sama venció al rubio Phenex pero desde ayer que lo veo triste….

Issei: ….. -se para y va al teléfono-

Reynalle: oe, tu que crees que tenga se ve decaído

Le Fay: como quieres que lo sepa?

Reynalle: te le confesaste primero, pensé que sabrías algo

Le Fay: eso no tiene sentido! Igualmente no se que tiene…..

Issei: -terminando la llamada- chicas….podrían hacerme el favor de conseguir trajes negros para mi y los demás y para ustedes un vestido negro

Le Fay: si podemos pero por que?

Issei: …..mañana iremos a un funeral?

Reynalle: funeral? Donde?

Issei: en el instituto Kuoh…..

Le Fay: quien se murió?

Issei: -iba a decir algo pero se mordió el labio inferior-…. Solo háganme el favor -sube hacia su cuarto-

Y así la rubia y la morena compraron trajes negros y vestidos para el día de mañana…

-al siguiente día-

Todos se encontraban en la mesa desayunando, menos issei-sama…

Issei: ….

Vali: oe, ya que tienes! Has estado así durante todo el día!

Issei: -se acerca al peliplatino y le susurra en el oído-

Vali: -sorprendido- enserio?

Issei: -asiente-

Vali: de acuerdo! Cuenta conmigo!

Issei: …gracias

Le Fay: -viendo curiosa esa extraña conversación-

Reynalle: de que hablan?

Vali: de lo que puede pasar en el funeral de…. -le tapan la boca y ve al castaño

Issei: ….. es mejor que lo descubran cuando lleguen ahí

Ren: el que murió, era importante para ti?

Issei: …..si

Kriss: que tanto?

Issei: …..con toda mi alma!

Le Fay: -sorprendida por las palabras del castaño- (tanto así…. Me gustaría que fuese a mi, excepto lo del funeral)

Issei: bueno, yo ya me voy…. vayan al instituto como en dentro de 3 horas

Le Fay: hai! Issei-sama

Reynalle: no te preocupes, issei

Ren y Kriss: que perezaaaaaaa…..

Vali: ustedes vienen o les inflo a golpes!

Ren y Kriss: ok…..

Y así el castaño se fue al instituto y nosotros esperando a la hora para salir…..

-tres horas después-

Nos dirigimos al instituto Kuoh y notamos que incluso de día habían nubes grises y estaba por llover, la gente que nos miraban parecían curiosos por que teníamos estas pintas… al fin habíamos llegado y un conserje nos hablo…

Conserje: ustedes deben ser los que vienen al funeral o no?

Le Fay: si a eso venimos…

Conserje: pues bien vayan al patio de atrás ahí es el funeral

Hicimos caso a los que nos dijo y nos dirigimos al patio trasero… y vimos a muchos chicos y chicas reunidos ahí…..

Le Fay: (si no mal recuerdo, issei-sama me dijo que en este instituto cursan las dos herederas de la casa Gremory y Sitri… ) -mirando a una pelirroja y una morena sonriente- (ella debe ser Rias Gremory y la que esta a su lado es su reina…)

Rias y Akeno: -mirando con no buenos ojos a la rubia y la otra morena

Reynalle: (me gustaría matar a esta tipeja…. Pero debo agradecer a la reina Gremory por lo del harem…) -viendo a una chica de cabello corto y ojos fríos- (es la heredera Sitri y atrás de lla su sequito… me pregunto por que issei-sama nos hiso venir aquí)

Le Fay: Emmm….. aquí alguien sabe de quien es el funeral?

Sona: el funeral es para el árbol favorito de Hyoudou issei….

Le Fay y Reynalle: eh? -incredulas por lo que dijo la morena Sitri-

Rias y su sequito: eh? Es en serio?

Sona: si… es en serio, me lo pidió por teléfono, un entierro digno para su gran amigo el árbol

Ren y Kriss: jajajajaja típico de issei se encariña con todo lo que le gusta!

Vali: mi rival es un cabeza hueca

{tu también lo eres Vali…}

(a callar! Okupa)

{NO SOY OKUPA!}

Le Fay: -viendo como una puerta se abria mostrando la figura del castaño y atrás de el algunos familiares de Gremory y Sitri-

Issei: …..ya va a comenzar, por favor guarden silencio -dijo con una voz muy triste y sus ojos parecían vacios

Todos nos quedamos en silencio después de esas palabras y vimos como enterraban una tumba con los restos del pobre árbol….

Issei: solo puedo decir algo…. Lo siento, lo siento si me hubiera dado cuenta de esa bola fuego se dirigía a ti la hubiera desviado! -arrodillandose en el suelo con algunas lagrimas y viendo como le metían tierra encima de la tumba- fuiste un gran amigo!, jamás te olvidare! Te quiero! Me consolabas y me ayudabas en las buenas y en las malas! Me dabas aliento y tranquilidad! Jamás te olvidare! Siempre seras mi mejor amigo!

Kiba, Vali, Ren y Kriss: (entonces yo que soy?...)

Después de esas palabras se termino el entierro completamente y issei sama coloco la lapida…..

-en la actualidad-

Issei: ¿POR QUE?!

Le Fay: issei-sama…

Reynalle: se ve muy triste…

Issei: NOOO! ME REHUSO A PENSAR QUE TE FUISTE! NO TIENE SENTIDO LA VIDA SI NO ESTAS!

Todos los presentes: (creo que se esta pasando…)

Issei: yo…yo … yo NO LO ACEPTARE!

Vali: -viendo fijamente al castaño-

Issei: -el guante rojo aparece en su brazo izquierdo y la joya se pone a iluminar de un color rojizo- **[Yo, aquel que despertara…..]**

Vali: -abre los ojos sorprendido- e-en serio? Issei? Esto es una broma? Verdad?

Issei: **[A los dos dragones celestiales que robaron los principios de la dominación de Dios…..] **-lo cubre un aura rojizo

Vali: -cargando su puño con poderes demoniacos- IDIOTA! -le da un gran golpe en la cabeza al castaño

Issei: -reacciona al dolor- auch! Vali por que me pegas?!

Vali: no me vengas con eso! Tu me dijiste si algo pasaba debía usar medidas necesarias!

Issei: y que paso?

Vali: IDIOTA! Estabas apunto de entrar en el estado de la _**JUGGERNAUT-DRIVE**_ …

Issei: en serio? Vaya…. -mirando donde esta enterado el árbol

[compañero….eres un idiota]

(ya… no me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo)

Le Fay y Reynalle: serás….. un IDIOTA! -le dan al pobre castaño de ostias

PAM! CRASH! Y WUAA!

Issei: auch….. eso dolió -tirado en el piso con un chinchón en la cabeza y muchos rasguños

Le Fay: pues como se le ocurre intentar eso…. Pudo morir

Issei: ok….. no fue mi intención

Ren y Kriss: te pasas…. -cargan de cada brazo al castaño

Ravel: Emmm….. etto issei-sama?

Issei: -viendo a una rubia con trenzas de taladro y cuerpo en desarrollo- si en que puedo servirte?

Ravel: yo, soy Ravel Phenex, y vengo a pedir disculpas por la actitud de mi hermano…

Issei: no te preocupes….

Ravel: ah! y esto le manda mi madre -entregándole un papelito con un circulo mágico de color amarillo

Issei: uhmmm… -coge el papel y el circulo muestra la imagen de una mujer muy hermosa de cuerpo voluptuoso y cabello rubio- lady Phenex?

Lady Phenex: ola issei-kun -sonriendo- voy a ir al grano, mi hija Ravel esta interesada en la vida de los humanos y dijo que quería estar ahí, así que si no te causa molesta te la podría dejar a tu cuidado

Ravel: OKAA-SAMA!

Issei: no tengo problema, será divertido cuidar a una chica tan linda como Ravel

Ravel: -se sonroja fuertemente y siente el aura asesina de la maga rubia, de la morena, de la pelirroja, la reina Gremory, de la loli peliplatino y de la…. Espada del castaño?

Lady Phenex: pues bien, te la confió -sonriendo macabramente y desaparece el holograma

Issei: pues bien vámonos, Ravel desde ahora vivirás conmigo y mi equipo te parece?

Ravel: SI!

Issei: pues bien… grupo Gremory y Sitri, nosotros nos vamos

Y así el grupo de issei se fue a su casita, y el grupo Gremory y Sitri quedaron con la boca abierta por la escenita que acaba de pasar…..

…**. -secándome algunas lagrimas- OLA…..**

**ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA OVA, TUVE QUE HACERLA PARA CONMEMORAR A ARBOLITO-KUN! BUAAAAA! -llorando a cataratas**

**-8 minutos después-**

**YA ME SIENTO MEJOR! BUENO EL VIERNES YA SUBO EL PRIMER CAPI DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA…..**

**Darker10200: JEJEJEJJEJE ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTARA! Y LO DEL CAPITULO DE ISSEI Y RAVEL CREEDME ESTARA MUY CERCA!**

**Shinryutei: ARE? UHMM… NO RECUERDO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO, PERO BUENO…. ME GUSTA TU NOMBRE ES MUY LINDO! PERO AUN SIENTO UN GRAN VACIO EN MI MEMORIA….**

**Dantrlan: JEJEJEJEJ ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTARA EL OVA! Y NO TE PREOCUPES Y -incomodo- NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A QUE HAGAN ESO….. YA JUEGUE HALO PERO LO OTRO NO? UHMMM…. AH! POR CIERTO CUANDO SUBES EL PROXIMO CAPI?**

**Victor Cumbia Liga792: JEJEJEJ GRACIAS…. -nervioso y desvió la mirada- NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A QUE LE PONGAN EL "-KUN"…. A TU PREGUNTA YO TE DIGO: "YO SOY TU AMIGO FIEL, YO SOY TU AMIGO FIEL"… NO ME JUEGUES ESO ES LO QUE PENSABA A ESA EDAD! -haciendo puchero**

**BrandonRivera: JEJEJJEJE SIP QUE VIDA…. Y ENSERI OTE GUSTA MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR? n_n**

**Monekyta: COMO?! A TI NO TE GUSTA JUSTIN GAYBER Y ONE MIERDATION?! ES UN MILAGRO! …. PERO BUENO GRACIAS Y NO TE PREOCUPES Y O ME LOS COMO CRUDO n_n….. QUE ES NORMAL! O NO?... Y SIP TIENES RAZÓN ASÍ ES COMO SE LIMPIA EL CUARTO!**

**LobitoXey: HABER TE ESCUCHO…OHHHH! PUES SI! ARBOLITOOO-KUNNNN! TT^TT … LO DE RIAS ES CIERTO! ENSERIO SON BUENOS? OK GRACIAS POR EL SEGMENTO! Y GRACIAS JEJJEJEJEJE**

**Joshep1: JEJEJEJE ME LEGRO QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPI! MEHH… POBRE? CLARO QUE NO! SIPP… YA SE QUE AMBOS SON BUENOS! TE INTERESA EL DE SHINRYU? BUENO NO SE…. Y VERE SI ES QUE PUEDO HACERLOS MAS LARGOS!**

**Demiansaparda: NO IMPORTA QUE HAGA NO SE PUEDE CAMBIAR LA CRUDA REALIDAD….. ARBOLITO-KUN MURIO…. -me pongo a llorar otra vez-**

**minato scarlet: JEJEJEJEJ GRACIAS Y CREO QUE SI TIENE FUTURO!... JEJEJEJJEJE SI QUIEN NO QUERIA A ARBOLITO-KUN ERA MUY KAWAII!... CREO QUE ME DA PENA Rias….. Y DISCULPA SI ESTA NO ES DIVERTIDA! PERO ARBOLITO-KUN!**

**acnologia issei: QUE NO LO HABIA EXPLICADO ANTES COMO SE VEIAN Y QUE ERAN?**

**Acqua OfThe Back: JEJJEJEJEJE SEEE! ****ENSERIO? EJJEJEJE GRACIAS AUN QUE ME TERMINE EL MANGA POR CADA CAPI ME REIA UN MONTON! SIP! UN MINUTO DE SILENCIO…. NO! ME TEMO QUE NO PODRA HACERLO ESO SERÁ ENSUCIAR LA MEMORIA DE ARBOLITO-KUN! NO ENTIENDO, ME GUSTA TSUYOSHI PERO TAMBIEN SHINRYU! PERO BUENO**

**Y TODAVIA NO ME DECIDO POR CUAL NOMBRE USTEDES DIGANME CUAL ES EL MEJOR YO ESOT EN UN EMPATE!**

**Y CON ESO DICHO EL VIERNES 2 TEMPORADA!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	12. SEGUNDA TEMPORADA XD!

**OLAAAAAAAAAA!**

**SIP…. POR FIN ESTE CAPITULO ES EL COMIENZO DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA POR LO QUE SERÁ LA SAGA DE EXCALIBUR! JEJEJEJEJJE Y TAMBIEN POR AL PARACER MAYORIA DE VOTOS GANO Shinryu JEJEJEJEJEJE ASÍ QUE FELICIDADES Shinryutei TE GANASTE 8 PIZZA DE PEPERRONI, 10 COCA COLA! 5 POTES DE HELADO TRICOLOR! Y POR ULTIMO UN MUÑEQUITO DEL JUGGERNAUT-DRIVE DE ISSEI! FELICIDADES!**

**Y SIN MAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI DE MI CABECITA LOCA!**

-habitación de issei-

El castaño comenzaba a despertase y por alguna extraña razón no podía moverse y vio que sus brazos estaban ocupados por la maga rubia y la morena, pero entonces por que no podía mover las piernas….

Issei: -viendo una mata de pelo negro debajo de la cobija- (uhmmm…. Pelo negro?)

La sabana cae al piso y el Cataño ve a su querida espada kusanagi a la que le puso de sobrenombre "Nagi"….. (**si ya se que original….**)

Issei: Nagi…..

Nagi: -despertandose y viendo al castaño- ola issei….

Issei: que haces?

Nagi: quería dormir contigo así que me recosté en tu estomago…. -se sienta en el regazo del castaño

Issei: -sintiendo un poco de calor- (are? Ddraig? Que me pasa tengo calor)

[compañero, ni lo intentes]

(a que te refieres?)

Nagi: uhmmm…. Issei me veo bien?

Issei: eh? -viendola mejor solo usaba un camisón transparente y unas bragas- si te ves linda

Nagi: -sonríe- gracias… -se acurruca en el pecho del castaño

Issei: Nagi…. Una pregunta?

Nagi: si?

Issei: por que pareces una niña de 14 añitos?

Nagi: no lo se…. Esta forma esta de acuerdo a los gustos de mi portador o sea tu!

Issei: (mis gustos son de…. Lolis?)

[hay no sabia que eras de esos]

[**debo decir que esto a mi me sorprende…**]

"_que importa, es divertido sus gustos"_

Nagi: etto…. No te gusta? -desvia la mirada un poco triste-

Issei: -siente un pulso en su pecho- me gusta!

Nagi: e-enserio?

Issei: si eres muy tierna y muy kawaii!

Nagi: -sonríe- pero… no tengo pechos tan grandes como los de Reynalle o de le Fay?

Issei: ellas están grandecitas, y a ti te falta crecer -sonríe

Nagi: uhmmm….. -se da cuenta de dos auras asesinas y ve a la rubia con un aura azul y a la morena con una aura purpura

Issei: are? Le Fay? Reynalle?

Le Fay: aléjense de issei el es mio!

Reynalle: que cosa?! No seas una celosa! -pone al castaño entre sus voluptuosas oppais

Issei: (no se por que…. Pero se siente bien)

Nagi: no toquen a mi amo! -abraza al castaño

Issei: (aunque parece una niña…. Su piel es muy suave y espera no usa sostén?!) (**crecen tan rápido, pronto va a ser un hombre…..**)

Le Fay: ustedes que tienen! El es MÍO! -tratando de traer al castaño a su lado

Issei: ( le Fay, su olor a fresas es un buen tranquilizante y espera solo usa bragas?! Ahora que me doy cuenta Reynalle no usa nada!) -ve de reojo como la puerta se abre y ve a la rubia Phenex

Ravel: eh? -se sonroja furiosamente- q-q-q-q-q-que están haciendo?

Las tres: -se detienen y la miran-

Le Fay: protejo lo que es mío!

Reynalle: le doy cariño y afecto!

Nagi: cuido a mi amo!

Ravel: yo… no me quedare atrás -se quita toda su ropa y se pega al castaño

Issei: eh?(no entiendo nada…. Y por que siento tanto calor?!) -ve arriba en el techo y ve un circulo mágico de color blanco y la cabeza del rubio salir de el

Kriss: hey, issei…. Puedes hacer eso después es hora de desayunar! -del circulo sale muchas cadenas y atan al castaño

Issei: are? Kriss?

Kriss: ya tengo hambre y las chicas no saldrán a de ahí si tu estas….. -trae al castaño al circulo

Issei: -es tragado por el circulo y aparece en la mesa de la cocina

Ren: Kriss…. Yo no me voy a comer a issei

Vali: igual, no soy caníbal

{seria extraño comer a Ddraig…)

Kriss: serán idiotas si el esta aquí entonces las chicas ya bajar….. -se detiene por el sonido de disparos provenientes del cuarto del castaño

Ren: a mi se me hace que no…..

Issei: que importa… debo agradecerte Kriss, estaba sintiendo demasiado calor

Vali, Kriss y Ren: -malinterpretan las palabras del castaño-

Kriss: issei…. Por fin te vas a convertir en hombre! -con algunas lagrimas de felicidad

Ren: usa protección!

Vali: no me esperaba eso de ti….

Issei: are? A que se refieren? -ladea el rostro confundido

Ren: a pues...

PAM

Ren: -ve con enojo al peliplatino

Vali: ya entendí…. -le susurra algo a Kriss y Ren

Kriss y Ren: ohhh…. Entonces nos equivocamos

Issei: -extrañado por la actitud de sus compañeros y ve como bajan todas las chicas

Le Fay: -se va a la cocina con algunos rasguños en el rostro

Reynalle: -se sienta en la mesa con mucho mohín

Ravel: -se sienta en la mesa cansada y con su cabello todo desordenado

Nagi: -se sienta en el regazo del castaño sin ningún daño

Issei: que paso?

Nagi: ellas comenzaron a lanzarse magia a diestra y izquierda y terminaron así….

Issei: y tu Nagi? Por que no lanzaste magia?

Nagi: por que me parece innecesario y solo les di de ostias

Issei: ya veo….. -ve como el pelinegro y el rubio sangraban de la nariz- están bien?

Ren: no… por que tu espada no se pone algo de ropa! -se tapa los ojos

Kriss: al menos que se ponga sostén -tapándose la nariz

Nagi: oh!... no importa

Vali: exacto, estos dos idiotas al parecer son débiles a las mujeres

Nagi: eso y que si mi amo le incomoda me pondré el sostén?

Issei: no me incomoda…. -lo dice sin pensar

Le Fay: issei-sama…. -con una aura tétrica

Issei: si… Fay-chan?

Le Fay: Fay-chan?

Issei: sip…. No te gusta?

Le fay: si! Si me gusta!

Issei: bien…. Nagi por que me dices amo?

Nagi: por que eres mi amo! En todo!

Vali, Ren y Kriss: -les paso por la cabeza una escena del castaño encima de la espada en la cama….. y les sale un hilo de sangre por la nariz (**estos ya no tienen cura…**)

Reynalle: bueno dejando de lado a esos tres…. Issei vas a llegar tarde al instituto

Issei: ah! cierto! -baja a la pelinegra y la pone en su asiento y sube a su cuarto

Le Fay: cuando baje será mejor que coma!

-3 minutos después-

El castaño bajaba por las escaleras ya vestido y se come su desayuno en menos de 10 segundos….

Issei: bueno yo ya me voy cuídense!

Todos: Hai!

Issei: -sale de la casa y se va corriendo al instituto

-en la puerta del instituto-

Una loli peliplatino estaba viendo como llegaba el castaño y lo jala de la camisa…..

Issei: Koneko?

Koneko: senpai, tengo que preguntarle algunas cosas?

Issei: de acuerdo te las contestare pero debo llegar al salón!

Koneko: -lo suelta y ve como se aleja- (senpai…. Usted me va a ayudar a hacerme mas fuerte)

-salón 2-B-

El castaño entraba por la puerta todo agitado y se sienta en su asiento y se pone a escuchar algo de música….

_*owari mo miezu hashiri nukeru__  
><em>_yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku___

_kodoku wo fuujikomete__  
><em>_tozashikakeru manazashi___

_habataku mono o mukaeru sora__  
><em>_shihaisareru no o osoreyashinai___

_akogareru mabayusa wa__  
><em>_subete o kaeru tame ni___

_dare mo yurusazu ni__  
><em>_doko he yukeru darou?___

_hikari no moto Yami wa umare__  
><em>_shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru__  
><em>_kokoro o tsukisasu__  
><em>_fureta yoru o koorasete mo__  
><em>_yume to iu yokubou no kage o__  
><em>_yobitsuzukeru___

_kimi no tsumi to itami o__  
><em>_shinjite iku_…..* (**para los que no saben es el opening 3 de D gray man lo puedes buscar en youtube XD**)

issei: (buena canción… tiene ritmo)

[cierto pero de donde sacaste esta canción?]

(no fui yo fue Ren… me fijo que debía escuchar música para mi vida social)

[**que importa, gusta!**]

"_así que esta es la música de los jóvenes…_"

Asia: issei-san, hola!

Issei: eh? -se saca los cascos- ah! ola Asia

Asia: que escucha?

Issei: una canción….

Asia: eh? No sabia que le gustaba la música!

Issei: hay cosas que de mi no sabes….. -ve como sus compañeros los ven- Asia….

Asia: si ya se…. Bueno, cuídese issei-san

Issei: …(me pregunto cuando me verán como un compañero normal?)

La puerta del salón se abre y entra una loli peliplatino, conocida como la "mascota de Kuoh"…..

Koneko: -va hacia el castaño- senpai….

Issei: ah! cierto me quieres preguntar algo….

Koneko: hai! Venga.. -sale del salón seguida por el castaño

-en un pasillo-

Issei: bien… que me quieres preguntar?

Koneko: primero… -levanta un dedo- esos chicos que estaban en el funeral…. Quienes eran?

Issei: son mis compañeros que trabajan conmigo para matar a la escoria del mundo….

Koneko: ….. de acuerdo, lo segundo -levanta otro dedo- la maga y la ángel caída, que son para senpai?

Issei: mis mas queridas compañeras, me gustan y al parecer yo les gusto, así que forman parte de mi harem?

Koneko: … tercera -levanta otro dedo- enserio va a hacer un harem?

Issei: sip…. Así podre conocer y socializar mas!

Koneko: (me gustaría unirme…) cuarto -levanta un dedo- senpai me entrenaría?

Issei: uhmm… por que?

Koneko: para proteger a buchou, Kiba-senpai es fuerte y Akeno-senpai también….. pero me di cuenta que issei-senpai esta a otro nivel incluso sin el boosted gear…

Issei: eso es cierto… pero es por que debía ser fuerte, el mundo donde me crie no era para débiles….. pero bueno si te entrenare

Koneko: en serio?

Issei: claro…. Seria un mal senpai si no hago eso por mi kouhai… -le acaricia su cabello

Koneko: -se pone a ronronear un poco

Issei: oh! Que tierna…

Koneko: -se sonroja levemente- b-bueno senpai lo espero mañana en el club.. -se va corriendo

Issei: are? Que paso?

-en la tarde-

El castaño iba para salir del instituto y se encuentra con el rubio Gremory…

Kiba: oh! Issei-kun

Issei: Kiba Yuuto, cierto?

Kiba: solo dime Kiba

Issei: eres el caballero de Rias Gremory, verdad?

Kiba: si…. Pero a decir verdad aun que soy un demonio desde hace tiempo soy demasiado débil -sonríe algo triste

Issei: no te preocupes, si entrenas con alguien especializado en combates a corta distancia, tu progreso subirá a los cielos

Kiba: en serio? -mirando sorprendido al castaño

Issei: claro! Yo ya llegue a mi limite como humano así que no puedo ser tan fuerte de una manera tan fácil

Kiba: ….Koneko tenia razón, eres muy amable

Issei: ya… me siento un poco raro que me diga eso un chico

Kiba: que malo…. Solo digo que eres de confiar y que podemos ser amigos

Issei: uhmmm…..normalmente no me juntaría con demonios pero, me caes bien -alza su puño en frente del rubio

Kiba: -sonríe y choca su puño con el del castaño- dices que quieres ser el rey del harem?

Issei: claro es mi sueño…. Y el tuyo?

Kiba: el mío es…. -recuerda su pasado

Issei: Kiba?

Kiba: gracias issei-kun me hiciste recordar mi sueño, no…. mi motivo por seguir viviendo

Issei: uhmm… ok, por cierto tu sacred gear puede crear cualquier tipo de espada demoniaca por la imaginación de su dueño

Kiba: eh? Si por que?

Issei: yo tengo a nagi y quiero comprobar a que nivel esta tu sacred gear

Kiba: me vas a ayudar a entrenar?

Issei: en otro momento, ahora estoy viendo para entrenar a Koneko….

Kiba: -se pone a reír un poco

Issei: que es lo gracioso?

Kiba: es que un humano entrenando demonios, es muy irreal…

Issei: no soy un humano cualquiera, soy también un dragon…

Kiba: de acuerdo, esperare ansioso el día que nos enfrentemos -se aleja del castaño

Issei: igualmente…. -se va a su casa

-en la casa de issei, en la noche-

Todos los miembros de la casa se encontraban en la casa viendo la película "Naruto shippuden: the last" y el castaño se dirige un rato a la cocina por algo de beber seguido por una rubia cabello de taladro…. (**lo de la peli, es una forma de mi enojo por todavía no verla..**)

Issei: uhmm… Ravel?

Ravel: issei-sama….etto yo soy un estorbo?

Issei: eh? No por supuesto que no!

Ravel: no le molesta que viva con su grupo….

Issei: no, para ser honesto mientras mas mejor

Ravel: es que…. Temo que no le agrada mi presencia aquí

Issei: ….. -la abrasa

Ravel: -se pone roja- i-issei-sama?

Issei: yo te voy a cuidar, te voy a proteger, eres parte de mi grupo, eres parte de mi familia….

Ravel: -se pone a llorar un poco- a mi no me habían tratado así nunca…..

Issei: pues eso va a cambiar….. eres mi querida hermanita

Ravel: si! Quiero ser la hermanita de issei-sama! (aunque me gustaría ser su novia… QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!)

Issei: te parece si regresamos con los demás…

Ravel: hai!

Y así todos vieron la película… felices de que el naruhina ganara…

-arriba de un edificio-

Había dos personas con túnicas blancas corriendo por sobre los días…..

¿?: Xenovia….. no te alegra que nos eligieran para esta misión!

Xenovia: no digas mi nombre así de fácil…. Hay muchos demonios en Kuoh, Irina

Irina: pero, me siento muy feliz por regresar a mi tierra natal

Xenovia: recuerda que solo venimos para recuperar las excaliburs

Irina: hai! Destruiré a todo aquel que haya robado las excaliburs, con mi _Mimic_ los acabare!

Xenovia: déjame algo de diversión, también quiero usar a _Destruction_!

Irina: hai! Además me pregunto si mi amigo de la infancia issei-kun seguirá por aquí?

Xenovia: amigo de la infancia?

Irina: hai! El me protegía de los tipos malos cuando era una niña…. Aunque en ese entonces creo que me veía como un niño

Xenovia: es normal, antes eras muy masculina

Irina: eso fue el pasado! Ahora solo quiero abrazarlo y sorprenderlo!

Xenovia: eres demasiado optimista

Irina: y tu muy seria!

-en el cuarto de issei-

El castaño como todas las noches estaba atrapado por las chicas, incluso se había unido Ravel quien estaba al costado de Nagi abrazándolo…

Issei: -se despierta con un escalofrío- (are? Que extraño….. Ddraig lo que siento a unos kilómetros son….)

[si compañero, son auras sacras…]

[**vayámonos a otro país! No quiero estar cerca de esas cosas**]

(calma, shinryu… no va a pasar nada)

[**shinryu?**]

(sip…. Ese es tu nombre)

[**me gusta, gracias issei-kun…**]

(ok… y no te preocupes no nos va a pasar nada)

"una de esas auras da una sensación de paz, pero la otra muestra mucha hostilidad"

(por que siento que pasaran muchas cosas…)

Issei: mañana será un día largo…. -se vuelve a dormir

**Y LISTO! EL PRIMER CAPI DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA JEJJEJEJEJE**

**colocolo4178: ENSERIO? NO CREO HAY OTROS MAS GRACIOSOS…. PERO BUENO ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC! n_n**

**Victor Cumbia Liga792: GRACIAS! CLARO DARK-KUN ESTA BIEN… E-EH? ESPERA?! -avergonzado y un poco rojo- NO SIGAS ME AVERGUENZA QUE ME DIGAN ASÍ!, PERO BUENO ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPI!... ARBOLITO-KUN APARECERA OTRA VEZ EN EL FIC EN LA TEMPORADA TRES…..**

**madafaiku: SIIII! UN GRAN COMPAÑERO! T^T ENSERIO?**

**demiansparda: SI! SE LO MERECIA! ERA EL MEJOR! UN GRAN AMIGO!**

**BlazeDarkness: ARBOLITO-KUN FUE EL HEROE DE LOS NIÑOS! Y SI ERA SU MEJOR AMIGO! BUENO ES QUE ESTABA YA MUY TRISTE… TAL VES TIENEN HUMOR POR QUE ME CRIE EN UN CIRCO Y ERA EL PAYASITO… PERO BUENO!**

**minato scarlet: LO SIENTO SI FUE MUY TRISTE…. NO TE PREOCUPES, ARBOLITO-KUN ERA EL MEJOR Y DEBIA AL MENOS HACER ESO… OH SI! VA A SER MAS DIVERTIDO AHORA CON RAVEL AHÍ! Y NO TE PREOCUPES LA PROX. OVA SERÁ MUY CHISTOSA!**

**BrandonRivera: ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTARA EL FIC! JEJJEJEJEJE Y GRACIAS ESO SIGNIFICA QUE LLEGUE A MI META DE MEJORAR MI CALIGRAFIA!**

**Shinryutei: GRACIAS!... BUAAAAA! YA NO ME AGUANTO! -me pongo a llorar- REGRESA! ESTE MUNDO ES UAN MIERDA SIN TI! ARBOLITO-KUN! -me calmo y me cae una grabadora en la cabeza- ARE? -la enciendo y escucho los últimos mensajes y mi cara se pone mas pálida de lo normal- Q-QUE ES ESTO?!**

**Accelerator Breaker: GRACIAS AMIGO! UN HEROE CASI TAN GRANDE COMO GOKU! Y CREO QUE ME GUSTA EL SUSPENSO JEJEJEJE**

**Monekyta: DISCULPA SI TE HICE LLORAR…. ESPERA ENSERIO ES MUY CHISTOSA ESA PARTE? … ENSERIO? COMO TE DORMISTE?... LO DEL FRIO TE CREO! ….POR POCO ME LA CREO! EL MALDITO HISO LLORAR A MI HECHISERA FAVORITA A PARTE DE LE Fay! MERECE LA MUERTE! OK…**

**MDRC97: LA VIDA ES CRUEL!... NADA, NO TIENE SENTIDO, NADA… TODSO COMPARTIMOS LA PERDIDA DE ARBOLITO-KUN!**

**Joshep1: EJEJJEJEJ ENSERIO TANTO ASÍ? DE SORPRESAS ME QUEDAN UNAS CUANTAS…. -revisando una caja de payaso- SIP ME QUEDA UNAS CUANTAS! MORIR? LE DARAN DE OSTIA! O POR SUPUESTO QUE PONDRE ESCENAS ASÍ Y YO DIGO QUE ES LAS DOS COSAS! PERO CREO QUE APRENDERA**

**Acqua OfThe Back: JEJEJJEJE ME ALEGRO QUE TE DIVIRTIERA…. ENSERI OEL CAFÉ ESTABA VACIO?! ESO NO ES NORMAL! PERO BUENO….. ENSERIO CREES QUE ME GUIO POR LA COMEDIA DEL MANGA? TAL VES TENGAS RAZÓN…. PERO SIEMPRE DIGO QUE LA VIDA ES UN JUEGO, Y COMO CADA JUEGO DEBO DIVERTIRME! n_n**

**Y CON ESO DICHO ME IRE A MI CUARTO A LLORAR… TODAVIA NO SUPERO LO DE ARBOLITO-KUN…..**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	13. issei y kiba vs exorcistas

**OLAAAAAAA!**

**NO PUDE SUBIR TAN RÁPIDO POR QUE MIS COMPAÑERAS DE ESTUDIOS ME SECUESTRARON Y EN CONTRA DE MI VOLUNTAD ESTUVE DOS DIAS COMO SU MASCOTA….. PERO LOGRE ESCAPAR MIENTRAS DORMIAN, PERO NO IMPORTA…. YA REGRESE JEJJEJEJEJE**

**ASÍ QUE LEAN Y SI LES PASO LO MISMO QUE A MI LES DOY 10 CHOCOLATES!**

-en el cuarto de issei-

El castaño se encontraba en una situación un tanto extraña….

Issei: … -viendo a la rubia y a la morena sus costados- (que yo recuerde dormimos con ropa, en que momento se la quitaron…) -ve abajo suyo a la pelinegra y a la rubia Phenex- (estas dos igual, en que momento se lo quitaron….) …..ahora como bajo?

La puerta se abre y se ve al peliplatino…..

Vali: -se acerca al castaño y lo saca de la cama a rastras-

Issei: bueno debo agradecer, no podía moverme…..

Vali: eso no importa, quiero hablar contigo

Issei: de que cosa? -se levanta

Vali: quiero ser mas fuerte….

Issei: uhmmm….. por que si eres mejor con el balance Breaker que yo, incluso tus poderes demoniacos son irreales

Vali: si, pero… últimamente siento que debería hacerme mas fuerte en otro campo…..

Issei: …..

Vali: vi cuando peleaste con el Phenex….. no entraste en balance Breaker, usaste otras habilidades

Issei: te refieres al ki y la magia dragon slayer?

Vali: si….. no importa lo que haga no puedo tener esas habilidades, por eso voy a de mis luchas pasadas

Issei: …

Vali: te digo, que presiento que nos vamos a enfrentar muy pronto….

{aunque no será una pelea a muerte, es una pelea de quien es mejor}

[esperare ansioso el día que nos enfrentemos, Albion]

Issei: parece que Ddraig, esta emocionado…. Acepto entrenare para dominar mis técnicas y te venceré

Vali: para que, tu y yo sabemos que ganare… -sonríe confiado

Issei: en tus sueños….. pero prométeme algo?

Vali: que cosa?

Issei: por favor… no hagas que nuestra pelea sea en algún punto de las tres grandes poderes, no causes jaleo o te doy de ostias

Vali: …-se va- no prometo nada….

Issei: -suspira- jeh… valió la pena intentar

-entrada del instituto-

El castaño ve en el portón dos personas con túnicas blancas…

Irina: Xenovia enserio es aquí?

Xenovia: si puedo sentir sus presencias…..

Issei: necesitan ayuda?

Irina y Xenovia: WAHHH! No me asutes!

Issei: ok….. necesitan ayuda?

[**ISSEI!**]

(que?)

[**auras sacras!**]

Irina: hai! Necesitamos ir con un tal club de lo oculto!

Xenovia: Irina! Calla! No necesitamos ayuda

Issei: Irina... Irina… Irina… sabes me recuerdas a un amigo de la infancia -mirando a la castaña

Irina. Enserio? Que coincidencia yo tenia un amigo de la infancia también!

Xenovia: ustedes dos me están ignorando?!

Issei: jeh…. Pues si que coincidencia mi amigo se llamaba Shidou Irina-kun

Irina: eh? Pero a si me llamo yo?!

Issei: ehh? Imposible era un niño cuando lo conocí!

Irina: i-issei-kun?

Issei: Shidou-kun?

Xenovia: podemos entrar! Estas túnicas son como un horno!

Issei: ah! cierto…. Irina, has crecido ahora pareces una señorita

Irina: y tu no pareces haber cambiado mucho sigues con esa mirada…

Issei: meh.. eso no es importante….. bueno las llevo con el club de lo oculto

Xenovia: por fin!

Y así el castaño llevo a las dos al club de lo oculto…

-club de lo oculto-

La pelirroja mira atentamente como se abre la puerta y ve al castaño y dos personas en túnicas blancas…..

Issei: Rias Gremory, estas chicas quieren hablar con usted…

Xenovia: Gremory? Sabes de los demonios?

Issei: por supuesto, también de los ángeles y los ángeles caídos…

Xenovia: ya veo…. -mira a la pelirroja y se da cuenta que el rubio que estaba en una esquina las ve con instinto asesino

Irina: hola! Demonios-kun! Vinimos por que la iglesia nos mando

Issei: iglesia? Irina eres exorcista?

Irina: hai!

Rias: -ve al castaño y a la castaña con ojos cuadrados-

Xenovia: disculpen…. Estos dos son un caso perdido

Rias: no importa…. -mira a la peliazul con seriedad- y por que vinieron a hablar conmigo?

Xenovia: vinimos para decirles que no se entrometan en los asuntos de la iglesia…

Rias: -ligeramente molesta- a que se refiere?

Xenovia: es que, hace unos días han robado los fragmentos de excalibur de la iglesia protestante…

Rias y su grupo: -sorprendidos-

Rias: c-como? La excalibur?!

Xenovia: si, incluso ustedes deben saber que es la espada sagrada que es capas de desintegrar a un rey demonio de un rasguño…

Rias: quien la robo?

Xenovia: los ángeles caídos…. -ve como la expresión de la pelirroja se pone mas seria- el vaticano, piensa que ustedes los demonios pueden estar colaborando con ellos

Rias: ES RIDICULO! Por que nosotros queríamos los fragmentos si con solo tocarlo moriríamos!

Xenovia: no importa, ustedes son nuestros enemigos es lógico que quieran aprovecharse de la situación….. -desenvuelve las vendas de una gran espada- yo soy la portadora de la excalibur _Destruction_, si ustedes intentan algo no dudare en matarlos…..

Issei: ohhh… buena espada -mirando de cerca- me pregunto como será la excalibur original?

Xenovia: -cansada del instinto asesino del rubio- Rias Gremory… dile a tu siervo que deje de mirarnos así…

Rias: Yuuto….

Kiba: lo siento buchou no puedo acatar su orden… -se acerca a la peliazul- debo enfrentarme a ellas

Rias: -sorprendida por la actitud de su caballero

Xenovia: creo que tienes un fuerte odio a la espada excalibur….. no me digas estabas en ese proyecto?

Kiba: puedes decir que soy tu senpai, pero destruiré esa espada….-con un circulo rojo en la mano

Issei: si ese es el caso entonces yo también quiero luchar… -ve a la castaña- que dices Irina? Te quieres enfrentar al sekiryuutei…

Irina: -sorprendida un poco- esto debe ser el destino que me puso dios para completar la misión debo enfrentarme a mi amigo de la infancia…. -con una expresión de lamento y satisfacción

Xenovia: el sekiryuutei…. Que bueno que eres humano o si no te hubiera acabado

Issei: lo dudo… -sonríe de lado

Kiba: ….issei-kun no es necesario que pelee

Issei: de que hablas? Es perfecto así puedo pulir mas mis técnicas nuevas

Rias: -suspira- creo que no tengo mas opción… Akeno?

Akeno: hai buchou! -crea un circulo mágico sobre todos y los transporta en el patio del colegio y crea un barrera especial

-patio del colegio-

Akeno: escuchen bien cree una barrera sobre todo el campo así que pueden destruir lo que quieran….

Koneko: Kiba-senpai tenga cuidado… issei-senpai recuerde que me prometió entrenarme

Issei: no se me ha olvidado! -ve como la castaña y la peliazul se quitan las túnicas y ve que traen un traje de exorcismo que realza sus cuerpos- (se ven bien con esas ropas…)

[compañero concéntrate..]

(ok…)

Irina: bien issei-kun, yo soy la portadora de la excalibur _Mimic_, prepárate! -la pulsera blanca que tiene en la muñeca cambia a una katana

Issei: oh! interesante…. _Boosted gear!_ -el guantelete rojo aparece en su brazo izquierdo- _boost boost boost_…. -aparece al costado de la castaña y la patea por un costado

Irina: -se protege con la hoja de la espada y retrocede unos metros- esto es divertido! -convierte la katana en un látigo y ataca al castaño

Issei: -ve como el látigo enreda el guante rojo

Irina: -jala al castaño y lo lanza hacia un gran puñado de arboles

Issei: -un mechón de su cabello se pone blanco y lanza una esfera de ki

Irina: -esquiva la esfera y ve al castaño atrás de ella y convierte el látigo en un escudo

Issei: -golpea el escudo con algo de fuerza y ve como la castaña vuela y choca con una pared

Irina: mou! Issei-kun recuerda que soy una chica

Issei: ah! disculpa debí tener mas tacto….

-con Kiba y Xenovia-

Kiba: -crea una espada demoniaca absorbe luz y choca con la espada de la peliazul

Xenovia: eso no va a funcionar….. -con un simple movimiento de su espada destruye la espada del rubio

Kiba: entonces esto! -crea una espada demoniaca de fuego y otra de hielo y fusiona sus ataques hacia la peliazul

Xenovia: -se protege con la hoja de _Destruction_- patético… -carga la espada con aura sacra y destruye las espadas del rubio

Kiba: tch…. -crea una espada de diamante y trata de cortar la excalibur pero solo ve como su espada se destruye

Xenovia: es inútil, hay una gran diferencia en nuestras espadas….. -alza la excalibur y la carga de aura sacra y ataca con la punta hacia la cabeza del rubio

BOOM!

Kiba: -gracias a su velocidad pudo evitar el ataque mortal y ve un gran cráter y en medio a la peliazul- hace honor a su nombre….. -pone su mano en el piso y brota muchas espadas demoniacas de diferentes tipos

Xenovia: pienso lo mismo… -blande la excalibur con maestria hacia el rubio

-con issei y Irina-

Irina: ya que vas a pelear con los puños, yo también lo hare! -cambia el escudo por unos guantes de box en cada mano y se pone en pose de lucha

Issei: eh? Que no eres una espadachín? -eleva su ki mas y una especie de aura celeste en crecimiento cubre el cuerpo del castaño

Irina: hai! Pero gracias a _Mimic_ me di cuenta que puedo tener muchas formas de lucha -corre hacia el castaño y le lanza un golpe

Issei: ya veo….. -lo bloquea con el guante y con la otra mano lanza otra esfera de ki

Irina: -la esquiva y le da una patada en la barbilla del castaño

Issei: -hace un mortal hacia atrás y se aleja- sabes pelear….

Irina: todo lo que se me lo enseñaste de pequeña!

Issei: supongo… -corre hacia la castaña y lanza un montón de golpes

Irina: -esquiva y desvia cada golpe y algunas veces le acierta al castaño

Issei: (por cada golpe siento un pulso, shinryu estas bien?)

[**por supuesto que no! tengo miedo! Vámonos a otro país y cambiémonos de nombre y criemos ovejas te parece**]

(que dices? Esto es divertido!)

Irina: -algo cansada- jajajaja creo que no podre seguir mas tu ritmo issei-kun!

Issei: ehh?! Que mal! Y eso que se ponía divertido….

Irina: te prometo que cuando termine la misión jugaremos todo el día!

Issei: enserio?

Irina: -asiente y cambia los guantes a una pistola- si! Por eso déjate vencer -le dispara un as de aura sacra al castaño

Issei: -lo esquiva por poco pero su mejilla tenia un corte- (joder ese disparo duele!)

"estoy usando el ki para curarte pero se te va a acabar rápido…"

(supongo… que debo entrenar para ser un experto)

-con Kiba y Xenovia-

El rubio se encontraba en una situación no muy favorable…. No importa cuantas espadas cree la espada de la peliazul las destruye..

Kiba: AHHH! -sumado a la desesperación ataca con las dos ultimas espadas que le quedan

Xenovia: -cierra los ojos y aparece atrás del rubio

Kiba: -ve como sus espadas se destruían y cae al piso- grah!... -vomita algo de sangre y se toca el pecho

Xenovia: esta batalla acabo… tienes suerte solo te rasguñe, si hubieras usado tu velocidad divina el resultado hubiera sido distinto….

Kiba: maldi…cion -se desmaya

Xenovia: ahora solo falta Irina… -ve la pelea de la castaña y el castaño

-con issei y Irina-

Irina: no te muevas tanto! -disparando un montón de aura sacra al castaño

Issei: ni loco! -esquivando cada disparo

Irina: argh! Basta! -haciendo puchero cambia la pistola a un arco y le lanza al castaño una flecha de luz

Issei: eh! -la flecha se clava en su hombro derecho y se arrodilla en el piso- joder….

Irina: yupi! Por fin te di! -saltando de la alegría y cambiando el arco a la katana

Issei: jejeje…. Jejejej si que duele… -se saca la flecha con el guante rojo y pierde la cosciencia

Irina: listo Xenovia! Ya termine!

Xenovia: bien hec… -sorprendida ve como el cuerpo del castaño se para con un aura demoniaca

Issei: kukuku….. -una mascara aparece en su rostro hasta la mitad

Irina: issei-kun? -asustada por el cambio del castaño

Rias: -ve el estado del castaño con miedo- (ese es el virus?)

Koneko: s-senpai…. -asustada

Akeno: -mirando con algo de miedo al castaño

Issei: quien va a ser la primera?! -su voz sonaba distorsionada

Xenovia: -se pone en guardia- que eres tu?

Issei: yo? Kukuku….. eso no importa! -aparece enfrente de la peliazul y conecta un golpe a su estomago

Irina: tu no eres issei-kun! -lo corta por la espalda

Issei: argh! -se retuerce un poco y de su espalda sale la misma cosa blanca de la mascara y luego la espalda del castaño estaba curada

Irina: curación instantánea?!

Issei: -de las garras del guante rojo le lanza a la castaña muchas ondas de energía negra con tonos rojos

Irina: -preparada para el golpe y ve como la peliazul las cortaba con _Destruction_

Xenovia: que eres?! Issei Hyoudou?!

Issei: yo…. -se detiene y se aleja- no! déjame matarlas! No entiendes que esas cosas que usan son peligrosas!

(no importa! Regresame el control de mi cuerpo!) -la voz de issei sonaba en su cabeza

Issei: -con el guante se saca la mascara con mucho dolor- jah….. -se sienta en el piso

Xenovia: Hyoudou issei?

Irina: issei-kun?

Issei: mejor me alejo de las armas sacras….

[**lo siento, no quería hacer eso…. Cuando se me acercan mucho el poder sacro entro en mis mas primitivos instintos…**]

(no te preocupes…. Nadie murió)

Irina: -abrasa al castaño- issei-kun!

Issei: jeh… disculpa si te asuste -le da palmaditas en la cabeza

Xenovia: issei…. Que fue eso?

Issei: es complicado…. Pero no se preocupen yo tengo el control!

Xenovia: -pensandolo por un momento- de acuerdo te hare caso…. Ustedes ganaron es obvio que tu no peleaste con todo

Issei: me descubriste, solo estaba probando una técnica….

Irina: eh? Issei baka! Debes pelear enserio yo si lo hice! -haciendo puchero

Issei: okok para la próxima -siento que lo abrasan de costado y ve a una loli peliplatino

Koneko: senpai! -con algunas lagrimas en el rostro

Issei: disculpa Koneko-chan….. no volveré a hacer eso

Koneko: no vuelva a irse!

Issei: ….no volveré irme nunca mas (por que siento que me va ir muy mal cuando llegue a casa…)

Xenovia: bueno, nosotras nos retiramos….. esperamos que no interrumpan nuestra misión -se pone su túnica igual que la castaña

Rias: no se preocupen, no haremos nada….

Y así la peliazul y la castaña se fueron, y luego de un rato el castaño dijo que estaba cansado y se fue a su casa….

-casa de issei-

El castaño con mucho sigilo entra y ve que todo esta apagado….

Issei: (tengo miedo…) -escucha un sonido golpear madera y se va a la cocina- no hay nadie…. -se voltea y ve a una loli de cabello negro y ojos rojos…

Nagi: bienvenido amo! Regreso temprano!

Issei: si lo se…. Y los demás?

Nagi: no se….. hace unos momentos se pusieron extraños y me dijeron si venias aca que fueras a la sala de entrenamiento

Issei: -traga saliva- de acuerdo…..

Y así el castaño bajo al salón de entrenamiento solo para ver el terror puro…..

**Y ASÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPI JEJJEJEJE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO n_n**

**Dantrlan: NO IMPORTA CON TAL QUE LEAS ES MAS QUE SUFICIENTE! GENIAL NOMBRE! JEJEJEJE BUEN TITULO DE CAPI…. SI POR MI FUERA DESEARIA QUE NO LO PUSIERAS PERO BUENO ES TU ELECCION… LO SE SUPE QUE NO DEBIA PONER ESO ES SOLO QUE NECESITO QUE LA RELACION DE RAVEL CON ISSEI SEA MUY PROFUNDA Y SENTIMENTAL! ERA NECESARIO! Y GRACIAS!**

**Victor Cumbia Liga792: MIRA! CONFIO QUE NO PONDRAS EL "-KUN" JEJJEJEJEJE ESA IDEA ME TENIA MUY INSPIRADO PONER A ISSEI COMO LOLICON!**

**minato scarlet: JEJEJEJE ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE EL COMIENZO DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA! Y QUIERO QUE KONEKO SEA FEURTE Y DEJE AL MENOS UN POCO SU MIEDO! YA VISTE COMO QUEDARON LAS COSAS! JEJEJJEJE Y SI! TAMBIEN A MI Y A MUCHOS NOS MOLESTA NO PODER VER LA PELICULA! SI YA LA ESTRENARON EN JAPON HACE SEMANAS YAD EBERIA ESTAR EN LATINOAMERICA!**

**Acqua OfThe Back: JEJEJEJE ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC! SIP! ARBOLITO-KUN APARECERA EN LA TERCERA TEMPORADA! Y NO QUIERO SPOLIARTE PERO ESTA POR LA PRIMERA IDEA QUE DIJISTE, ESTA POR AHÍ! SIGUE IMAGINANDO COMO SERÁ! POR CIERTO LOS ARBOLES HABLAN?! o.0 Y NO TE PREOCUPES ESTOY HACIENDO UNA FORMA DE HACER EL BALANCE BREAKER JUNTO CON TOQUES HOLLOW! AH! ESO TIENE SENTIDO! PERO BUENO!**

**demiansparda: NO TE PREOCUPES! TODOS TENEMOS UN LADO LOLICON EN NUESTRO INTERIOR, NO IMPORTA SI DICEN QUE NO , SABEN QUE LO TIENEN! Y GRACIAS Y DISCULPA POR NO SUBIR TAN RÁPIDO YA EXPLIQUE EL POR QUE**

**Shinryutei: -con una guadaña en manos- SI ES TUYO! ES TU VOZ!... EH?! DE Q-QUE HABLAS?! ESO ES POR QUE ME DA VERGÜENZA QUE LE PONGAN EL "-KUN"! QUE MIERDA?! POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! EL YAOI ME TRAUMO 3 VECES! BUAAA! REGRESA AQUÍ TE VOY A COMER! -me pongo la mascara ghoul de kaneki ken y lo persigo con la guadaña**

**BlazeDarkness: SIGUE SIENDO MUY DIFICIL SEGUIR CON NUESTRAS VIDAS SIN ARBOLITO-KUN! JEJEJEJEJ TE SORPRENDIO? UHMMM… YA VERE QUE NOMBRE LE PONGO! Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI DE HOY!**

**Lordjoch: OK…. ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC!**

**Joshep1: JEJEJEJEJ ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPI! JEJEJE Y SI NO Vali TODO UN PERVERT :3 PERO NO PREOCUPES ISSEI PRONTO SE VOLVERA ALGO PERVERT TAMBIEN MUAJAJAJAJA… BUENO PUES YA VISTE COMO REACCIONO JEJEJEJE…. SONA-KAICHOU? UHMM, NO SE… LO PENSARE, CREO**

**HXG345: NO ME MOLESTO… MAS BIEN ACERTASTE! ESO ERA ALGO QUE PUSE JEJEJJE**

**Y SIN MAS YO ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA JEJEJEJE**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	14. GOBERNADOR DE PACOTILLA!

**OLAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**JEJJEJEJEJE ESTOY SUBIENDO DESDE EL INFRAMUNDO…. Shinryutei TE SOY HONESTO ME ALEGRO ESTAR ACA, PUEDO TURISTEAR Y A LA VEZ COMPRAR LA SERIE COMPLETA DEL OPPAI DRAGON! Y DE MAGICAL LEVI-TAN!... PERO AHORA GRAYFIA ME ESTA ENVIANDO DE REGRESO AL MUNDO HUMANO…**

**Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPI DE HOY n_n**

-casa de issei-

Todos se encontraban en la sala viendo televisión, bueno excepto uno que estaba tirado en el piso…..

Vali: oigan creo que ya lo traumaron…

Ren: no debieron mostrarle eso…..

Kriss: incluso a mi me dio miedo….

Le Fay y Reynalle: no le veo la gran cosa….

Ravel: yo no quería ver eso tampoco! A-aun que creo que es bueno saber!... no! esto estuvo mal! Perdóneme issei-sama! -viendo el cuerpo del castaño en el piso

Issei: … -se encuentra inconsciente en el piso muy pálido y de su boca sale su almita bailando

Le Fay: le adverti que si volvia a ponerse así esto le pasaría…. Aunque debí haber pensado otra cosa

Reynalle: no entiendo… si solo le hicimos ver una hentai…. No le veo el terror

Los chicos: (issei….. pobrecito ver "eso" debió haberlo roto)

Nagi: amo… -moviendo al castaño del hombro y ve como regresa el famasmita en su boca

Issei: -se despierta- are?! -ve a su alrededor- jeh…. Chicos tuve un sueño muy extraño!

[si compañero fue un sueño..]

[**exacto! Un sueño nada mas**]

"no te preocupes issei solo fue un sueño.."

Nagi: que sueño tuvo amo… -ladea el rostro curiosa

Issei: en el sueño un chico y una chica estaban haciendo una especie de ritual que parecía doloroso…..

Todos excepto esos dos: (es una broma?!)

Issei: en fin… no quiero recordar mas ese sueño me dio miedo….. -se para y siente un aura sacra en la lejanía- (esta aura…. Es como el de las excalibur… pero el que las usa su aura es rara)

[compañero también hay una presencia demoniaca..]

(es cierto quienes estarán combatiendo…)

-hace 3 minutos en una calle muy alejada-

El rubio Gremory caminaba en una solitaria calle frustrado de su derrota…

Kiba: tch….. (perdí con la excalibur, soy débil…. Amigos yo los vengare no dejare que las excaliburs vivan!) -siente una presencia extraña- sal de ahí….. -ve como sale un peligris de cabello largo y mirada de psicópata

Freed: jajajajjaja hola demonio-kun, me has descubierto…. Me llamo Freed Selzan! Y pasaba por aquí buscando a quien matar

Kiba: (exorcista…) -ve a un lado a un tipo en una túnica negra muerto en el piso- tu compañero….

Freed: eh? Compañero? Ese idiota ni siquiera sirve para pulir pies….. no es necesario basura como esa, por eso yo y mi excalibur-chan mataremos a todos -saca una espada con una gran aura sacra y la abrasa con falso afecto

Kiba: excalibur! -ve a la espada con furia y crea una espada

Freed: jajajaja me gustan esos ojos que tienes! Bien yo y _Rapidly!_ Te destruiremos demonio de pacotilla! -se lanza hacia el rubio a una gran velocidad

Kiba: -con su velocidad de caballero choca con el peligris

CRASH

Kiba: -se separa y crea otra espada en la mano

Freed: -se va con todo hacia el rubio y trata de cortarlo

Kiba: -lo esquiva y le corta un poco el brazo al peligris

Freed: argh! No es cierto! Eres mejor que yo usando espadas! Pero eso no importa yo gane! -ve como el rubio se toca el hombro y un humo sale de su mano

Kiba: tch…. -ve con furia al peligris

Freed: jajajajajja ahora te voy a matar! -apunto de cortarle la cabeza su celular suena- eh? Quien diablos me llama?! -contesta el celular y su expresión se relaja y cuelga- jajajajaja tienes suerte me necesitan en otra parte! -se va

Kiba: tch….. juro que destruiré esas malditas espadas! -se oculta en la oscuridad de la noche

-en la casa de issei-

El castaño no podía conciliar el sueño algo le incomodaba y no eran las chicas a su lado…

Issei: …. -sale de la cama sin que sus compañeras se den cuenta y salta por la ventana de su cuarto-

-en un parque-

El castaño se recuesta en una banca y ve el cielo iluminado por las estrellas…..

¿?: hoy tenemos una linda noche…..

Issei: tienes razón…..

¿?: pero que hace un joven como tu a mitad de la noche en un parque…..

Issei: pasar el rato….

¿?: entiendo... como te llamas?

Issei: es de mala educación pedir el nombre sin presentarse -ve al hombre a su lado- en especial si trata de mentirme, Azazel…..

Azazel: vaya no pude engañarte

Issei: es ridículo que intentes engañarme, si Vali y yo te conocemos "gobernador de los ángeles caídos"

Azazel: jeh…. Que titulo mas largo

Issei: cierto…. Que te trae a Kuoh?

Azazel: asuntos internos….

Issei: ….. traición?

Azazel: diría que no, mas bien tengo el presentimiento que un subordinado mío esta causando problemas o los causara

Issei: tiene que ver con las excaliburs robadas?

Azazel: joder… esas cosas son un dolor de cabeza

Issei: …..

Azazel: puede ser que ese subordinado las haya robado…

Issei: no importa como lo mires, si el cielo descubre que los ángeles caidos robaron sus reliquias les darán el juicio…. O tal ves los demonios hagan algo

Azazel: lo se, no importa como lo mire todo terminara en….

Issei: una guerra…. Alguien planea iniciar otra guerra entre los tres grandes poderes?

Azazel: me temo que si

Issei: … que quieres de mi?

Azazel: creo que no es necesario que intervengas, pero….. si yo voy a detener a mi subordinado creara caos a mi facción

Issei: ….me pides que detenga a ese subordinado?

Azazel: por fis! Te lo pido!

Issei: … -se lo piensa por un rato- de acuerdo me ayudara a mejorar mis técnicas!

Azazel: ese es el espíritu!

Issei: sabes quien es?

Azazel: -se pone serio- es posible que sea… Kokabiel

Issei: …. -un aura de muerte lo rodea- A-z-a-z-e-l!

Azazel: -desaparece en un circulo mágico- (fiuu… eso estuvo cerca)

Issei: NO ME JODAS! KOKABIEL! ESTO ES UNA BROMA! BAKA! EMPARADOR BAKA! -se relaja- joder yo solo no puedo contra ese tipo…

-a la mañana siguiente-

El castaño se encuentra en su casa junto a todo su grupo excepto el peliplatino….

Issei: (Vali no esta…. Joder en estos momentos necesito tu fuerza) chicos tenemos una misión!

Ren: que bien ya me aburría de pasar el dai sin acción..

Kriss: quien nos ofreció esta misión?

Issei: azazel, el gobernador de los ángeles caídos….

Silencio sepulcral…..

Reynalle: azazel-sama! Enserio?! Sabe que estoy aquí?!

Issei: calma… si es un asunto serio la misión, pero no le dije nada que estas a mi cuidado…

Reynalle: ya veo…. Mientras no sepa mejor

Le Fay: issei-sama en que consiste la misión?

Issei: debemos detener el plan de Kokabiel con las excaliburs…

Otra vez silencio sepulcral...

Todos menos issei, Nagi y Ravel: KOKABIEL?! GOBERNADOR DE PACOTILLA!

-en un apartamento-

Azazel: achus!... -estornuda y se frota el ojo- alguien debe estar pensando en mi…. -siente un escalofrío- son malas vibras…

-casa de issei-

Issei: les prometo que cuando lo vea le romperé la cara…

Ren: yo sus brazos….

Kriss: yo sus piernas…..

Reynalle: yo sus costillas….

Le Fay: yo su cuello….

Nagi: amo… ese tal Kokabiel es fuerte?

Issei: lo es…. Es un lunático de las batallas y además que lo nombran en la biblia significa que el difunto dios lo reconocía como un dolor de cabezas…

Nagi: uhmmmm….. entonces úseme -brilla de un tono rojo y aparece en la mano del castaño como una espada

Issei: te lo agradezco… necesitare mucho de tu ayuda

Nagi "espada": hai!

Ravel: issei-sama quiero ayudar!

Issei: no!

Ravel: c-como?! Por que?

Issei: confio que tienes grandes poderes demoniacos pero Kokabiel esta en una liga diferente…..

Ravel: …. Tch, de acuerdo me quedare aca

Issei: buena niña… -le acaricia su cabello rubio

Ravel: … -ligeramente sonrojada

Issei: bueno…. Relájense es posible que aparesca en la noche

Todos: hai!

Issei: bueno ahora yo me voy al instituto…..

-en el instituto en el patio trasero-

El castaño evitaba golpes pequenos pero fuertes y los desviaba….

Issei: jeh…. Veo que eres buena luchando tu técnica es muy buena, digno de una torre

Koneko: si pero usted solo esta evitando mis ataques

Issei: antes de comensar a atacarte que quieres que te enseñe

Koneko: quiero un poder diferente que no sea el senjutsu….

Issei: uhmmm…. -se pone a pensar y se acuerda de algo- ya se!

Koneko: en serio?!

Issei: si! -un mechón de su cabello se vuelve blanco y un aura en crecimiento de color celeste lo cubre- te voy a enseñar el _ nen_!

Koneko: nen? -se pone en pose de batalla

Issei: si…. Te lo explicare luego! Ahora solo debes resistir mi golpe envuelto en ki -aparece en frente de la loli peliplatino

Koneko: -cuza su brazos y refuerza su defensa con poder demoniaco

Issei: -le da un gran golpe a sus brazos sin contenerse

CRASH

La tierra se cuartea….

Issei: -ve como vuela la loli hacia una gran grupo de arboles- mierda… tal ves me excedí! -corre hacia donde esta la peliplatino y de repente recibe una patada que lo manda algo lejos

Koneko: -con su ropa algo destrozada ve curiosa su manos- que es esto?

Issei: jeh…. -ve como del cuerpo de la loli se desprende una especie de aura blanca casi transparente- concéntrate y suprímelo en tu interior

Koneko: -cierra los ojos y se concentra en guardar esa extraña aura-

Issei: listo! -ve como el aura deja de salirse- ya eres una usuaria de _nen_!

Koneko: -abre los ojos- senpai… que es nen?

Issei: es algo complicado…. Solo te puedo decir por el momento es un arte de pelea olvidado que usaban los humanos para sobrevivir y tener aventuras en lugares peligrosos….

Koneko: no se parece en nada a la magia o al poder demoniaco mucho menos al senjutsu….

Issei: eso es lo que querías o no?

Koneko: -asiente- pero… senpai pudo haberse contenido -se tapa su piel expuesta con lo que queda de ropa

Issei: disculpa…. Pero era necesario que te golpee con todo para liberar todos tus chakras

Koneko: chakras?!

Issei: -se acerca a la loli- puntos invisibles por donde fluye el aura… -trazando con su dedo el hombro de la peliplatino hasta su mano

Koneko: entiendo…. Senpai espero que me siga entrenado y practicare el _nen_!

Issei: espero que si…. Ah! espera -se va un rato y regresa con un baso de agua y en el centro una hoja-

Koneko: senpai… eso para que es?

Issei: es para saber que tipo de nen tienes, pon tus manos y libera un poco de nen…

Koneko: -asiente y coloca sus manos en el vaso y libera un poco de aura

Issei: oh! Interesante -ve como el agua del vaso crece y se desborda un poco- eres del tipo potenciador!

Koneko: potenciador?... que es?

Issei: en simpleza…. Es una persona que esta especializada en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, además que el nen le ofrece una fuerza monstruosa y defensa igual…. Son muy directos y algo tercos

Koneko: -le pisa el pie- esa es una ofensa…

Issei: ay ay ay! No! la mayoría es terca algunos no!

Koneko: mas le vale….

Issei: debo decir un potenciador y a la vez una torre…. No me quiero imaginar que fuerza tendras!

Koneko: -sonríe- si soy mas fuerte podre controlar a senpai…. -dice eso como un susurro

Issei: are? Dijiste algo?

Koneko: no! gracias por todo senpai! -se va al club de lo oculto

Issei: pero bueno que puedo hacer hasta que sea de noche?

-en un pasillo-

El castaño caminaba curioso de que muchas chicas hablaban la misma cosa….

Chicas: que extraño… por que Kiba/senpai no vino hoy?... debieron haberlo secuestrado un tia pervertida!... no se nos va!

Issei: (ignorare las dos ultimas cosas….. Kiba Yuuto no vino hoy)

[tal ves la presencia de ayer en la noche era la suya]

(si es así se enfrento contra un poseedor de excalibur..)

[**issei-kun…. Por favor vayámonos a otro país!**]

"_jejejejeje estas muy asustado por unas simples espadas_"

Issei: -se da cuenta que esta en la entrada del colegio- are? En que momento llegue aca?

Akeno: ara ara issei-kun….

Issei: Akeno-san….. -ve a la pelirroja también- Rias Gremory….

Rias: eh? Issei que haces aquí?

Issei: no tengo idea…. -siente una presencia y ve como el cielo se pone rojizo- tch todavía falta una hora…

Rias: esta presencia… un ángel caído! -se pone en guardia

Akeno: -se cambia a su traje de sacerdotisa del relámpago- quien es?!

Issei: pues… -ve a un hombre de cabello negro largo y ojos rojos vestido con una túnica antigua y 5 pares de alas en cada lado

Rias y Akeno: -sorprendidas ven al sujeto en frente de ellas

Issei: pues es Kokabiel uno de los cadres de los ángeles caídos…..

**JEJJEJEJEJE YA REGRESE AL MUNDO HUMANO…. PERO BUENO FUE DIVERTIDO TURISTEAR**

**Shinryutei: -aparezco al frente suyo con una gran mochila de 2 metros en mi espalda- ARE? JEJEJEJ QUE CURIOSA ES LA VIDA… PERO BUENO DEBO AGRADECERTE CUANDO ME ENVIASTE AL INFIERNO CONSEGUI LIBERAR DE SUS CADENAS A UNOS DE MIS FAMILIARES n_n PERO AL PARECER DEBO HACER QUE ME RESPETEN ASÍ QUE….. -mis ojos se ponen rojos mi brazo derecho se pone todo oscuro y aparecer una especie de sellos rojos- **_**REGULUS ARM!**_** -atrás mío aparece un león gigante de ojos rojos y melena de rayos- NO ME HAGAS ENOJAR PEQUEÑO INU…. **

**Victor Cumbia Liga792: OK CONFIO EN TI PERO…. NO ME GUSTAN LOS HONORIFICOS SOLO DARKY TE PARECE… QUIEN DIJO QUE NO LA IBA A PONER EN EL HAREM? PUES YO NO…**

**BrandoRivera: NO TE PREOCUPES! ENSERIO TE GUSTA ASÍ A IRINA?! PERO BUENO…. Y DE LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS TAL VEZ SEAN ALGO PARECIDAS PERO TIENEN MEJORES FORMAS DE LEERLAS Y SON MAS LARGAS Y LA BATALLAS SON MEJORES, LO UNICO MALO ES QUE YA VAN A ACABAR…**

**Demiansparda: ME TEMO QUE NO CORRIO LO SUFICIENTE! POBRESITO ME DIO PENITA ISSEI…. Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI**

**minato scarlet: JEJEJEJE GRACIAS ENSERIO TE GUSTO CUANDO SE PUSO ASÍ?! JEJEJEJ PERO BUENO YA SABES QUE ES LO QUE VIO :3… Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI!**

**Monekyta: AHHH…. ESO LO EXPLICA TODO! ES COMPRENSIBLE…. Y LO DE CORTARLO EN PEDACITOS….. PUEDE SER SI NECESITAS AYUDA AVISAME XD! SIPP PERO YA PRONTO NO VA A SER TAN INOCENTE MUAJAJAJJA…. ENSERIO? ES QUE ES MUY KAWAII! JAJAJAJA ISSEI ASALTA CUNAS! JEJEJE….. QUE?! A TI TAMBIEN TE SECUESTRARON Y TE HICIERON SU AMSCOTA POR DOS DIAS?! SIP AHOA LOS ENTRENARA DEBO PONER QUE LEDIGAN ISSEI-SENSEI…. NEHH….. EJJEJEJJE SI GRACIAS Y ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC!**

**Acqua OfThe Back: JEJEJJEJE SIP! ****EXACTO SIGUE PENSANDOLO MUAJAJJAJSH! -toso un poco- DISCULPA… -bebo un vaso con agua- AHH… MEJOR…. SHINRYU Y ISSEI SON COMO GEMELOS SON IGUAL DE LOQUILLOS XD Y ESA IDEA…. AMIGO SI LA PONGO SERIA MUY TRISTE Y ME PONDRIA A LLORAR….. DEMASIADO EMOTIVO! Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPI DE HOY!**

**Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO JEJJEJEJEJE**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	15. pelea de lolis!

**OLAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**WOW…. COMO PASA EL TIEMPO YA ES MARZO JEJEJEJE ESTAMOS A UN MES DE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA! SOLO DEBEMOS ESPERAR UN MES!**

**Y DEBO PONER UN AVISO…. CHICOS Y CHICAS, NO PODRE PUBLICAR TAN SEGUIDO VOY A VOLVER A LA UNIVERSIDAD… DISCULPENME PERO HARE TODO LO NECESARIO PARA PUBLICAR MINIMO DOS CAPIS POR SEMANA….**

**Y SIN MAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPI DE HOY n_n**

-entrada instituto Kuoh-

Rias y Akeno: ….

Issei: que?... yo ya les dije quien era

Rias: disculpa es que lo dijiste como si no fuera algo serio...

Akeno: además es un cadre uno de los lideres de Grigori….

Issei: y que tiene? Solo es un loco de las batallas….. además parece que no hará nada por ahora

Kokabiel: uhmm…. Ese cabello rojo tan rojo como la sangre misma me recuerda a una ira incontrolable….. mucho gusto Rias gremory, no creo que sea necesario decirle quien soy parece ya saber

Rias: se quien es usted así que… -liberando mucho poder de la destrucción- que hace aquí?

Kokabiel: diversión…. Planeo hacer una guerra entre las tres grandes fracciones, por eso robe las excalibur pero el cielo que me manda simples exorcistas….

Freed: -saliendo de unos arbustos a gran velocidad se pone al costado del caído- jajajajaja! No es genial mi jefe! El me da las excaliburs y yo mato! Jajajajaja incluso tengo mas… -separa su túnica de un extremo a otro mostrando dos espadas mas además de la que porta- fue demasiado fácil! _Nightmare_ la robamos a un grupo de exorcistas de mierda! Y mi querida _Mimic_ a una exorcista que aunque dio batalla sigue siendo muy débil jajajaj… GRAH!

Issei: -sorprendiendo a todos incluso al caído como sujetaba del cuello sin misericordia y sus ojos eran como los de un dragon- que le hicieron a Irina?!

Freed: grahhh! Maldito! -mueve a _rapidly_ hacia el castaño y al segundo no lo ve- donde?

Issei: -aparece a un lado del peligris y con su mano lo toma de la cara y lo arrastra volando hacia un muro del colegio

Kokabiel: debo decir que es impresionante, digno del sekiryuutei…

Freed: bastardo! Hijo puta! -coge a _nightmare_ con la otra mano y desaparece en una niebla azul

Issei: …. -un mechón de su cabello se vuelve blanco y junta sus dos manos en su pecho. HAH! -las separa y todo a su alrededor es devastado

Kokabiel: ese poder….

Freed: -atrás del castaño con las tres espadas en manos sacando una gran cantidad de poder sacro

Issei: -no reacciona a tiempo y las tres espadas chocan en su pecho

Freed: por fin! Ya moriste…. EH?! -asustado ve como las espadas no lo cortan solo tocan su pecho

Issei: -sorprendido- (shinryu estas bien..)

[**si… esto es extraño se supone que me deben hacer daño pero nada no siento miedo… esto es extraño**]

[esto ya lo había visto antes….]

"_enserio? Haber cuenta…_"

[esto solo había pasado una vez…. Un portador de la excalibur original que se decía en ese tiempo era el mas fuerte murió por la misma espada que usaba….. todo por que su enemigo tenia un espíritu mas puro que el….]

(entonces ya no me dañan las excaliburs?)

[exacto… al parecer te están dando su permiso de usarlas!]

Issei: -sonríe de lado- gracias….. -la _Mimic_ que tenia el peligris pasa a las manos del castaño y luego se transforma en una guadaña y mucho poder sacro se concentra

Kokabiel: ohhh…. Veo que me voy a divertir mucho!

Freed: -asustado trata de huir con la velocidad de _rapidly_

Issei: desaparece…. -mueve la hoja de la guadaña y le lanza una honda santa

BOOM!

Freed: -cae al piso inconsciente y a su lado todos los arboles son cortados

Issei: -cambia la guadaña a un anillo en su dedo conectado a unas cadenas blancas por su mano- no te preocupes te regresare con tu dueña… -sorprendido ve que la gema en el anillo brilla como si le respondiera

Le Fay: issei-sama! -aparece junto al castaño con los demás

Reynalle: -ve con miedo a Kokabiel

Kokabiel: uhmmm….. me pareces conocida

Reynalle: no lo creo… me confunde con otra

Ren: mucha charla es hora de la acción! -le salen dos orejas de lobo y una cola

Kriss: siempre tan apresurado…. -se cubre con un manto de poder sacro y a su alrededor aparecen muchas cadenas con puntas de lanzas

Nagi: -ve al castaño con los ojos llorosos

Issei: Nagi? Que pasa por que lloras?

Nagi: AMO BAKA! -lo golpea en el pecho en berrinche- como se le ocurre usar una tonta excalibur, yo soy su espada!

Issei: eh? -se da cuenta de su error- ah! lo siento -la abraza- siempre seras mi única espada no te voy a abandonar….

Nagi: buahhh! -llora en el pecho del castaño

Issei: -llora un poco

Todos excepto esos dos: -se le quedan viendo con ojos cuadrados

Le Fay: disculpen ellos dos son un caso perdido… -haciendo reverencia

Koneko: ya fue mucha escenita… -los separa a los dos

Issei: Koneko -chan? En que momento llegaste?

Koneko: desde el comienzo pero me oculte para ver como pelea el senpai….

Issei: oh! Aprendiste algo?

Koneko: que debo entrenar para superarlo!

Issei: bien dicho! -le acaricia el cabello

Koneko: -feliz siente como la empujan y ve a la loli pelinegra

Nagi: alejate del amo! -abrasa al castaño posesivamente

Koneko: -la empuja y se sienta en el regazo del castaño- no… el senpai es mío!

Nagi: -molesta la empuja y se sienta en el regazo del castaño- el amo es mío! Le gustan las lolis!

Todos menos esos tres: -se quedan pálidos con la boca abierta

Koneko: -abrasa al castaño posesivamente- en ese caso sere la loli de senpai!

Nagi: no! yo sere su loli!

Koneko: no! yo sere su loli!

Nagi: no! además también les gustan las chicas con grandes atributos! Y se bien que voy a crecer y lo hare feliz!

Koneko: no lo creo! Yo sere mejor que buchou o fuku buchou!

Issei: (me gustan las lolis y las chicas con grandes atributos? No lo sabia..)

[eres extraño..]

"_jejejeje esto es divertido_"

[**creo que si me quedo con issei-kun me voy a divertir n_n**]

Kokabiel: -incomodo por la escena- ejem…. Rias Gremory usted cree que lograre traer al maou si se entera que viole y mate a su querida hermana

Rias: le digo que nosotros los Gremory estamos tan cerca y a la ves tan lejos del maou…

Kokabiel: pero sabe bien que vendrá! -mirandola como psicópata y luego desvia un relámpago que venia hacia el como si fuera un pétalo de cerezo- no no no! el momento de la verdad será dentro de dos horas hay que completar algunas cosas…. -aparece al lado del inconsciente peligris y lo carga como una bolsa de patatas junto con las dos espadas- nos veremos en dos horas! -desaparece en un circulo amarillo

Issei: … bien, ahora le Fay… Vali ya regreso?

Le Fay: no issei-sama

Issei: ….que importa nos divertiremos sin el!

Ren: si! Pero dos horas!... maldito le arrancare las alas a ese lunático

Kriss: es mi deber exterminar la basura de la existencia….

Issei: Reynalle…. Me ayudaras?

Reynalle: no lo hare por ti! -se voltea y mira de soslayo al castaño- pero si insistes tal ves lo haga…..

Issei: -sonríe de lado- me ayudarías n_n

Reynalle: -iba a decir que "si" rápidamente pero recuerda algo- (es cierto… en ese libro que estaba leyendo le Fay decía: "hay que hacer que nos desee pero hay que ser sutiles") b-bueno si insistes tanto no me puedo negar!

Issei: bien…. -mira a la rubia

Le Fay: no necesita preguntar…. Ya sabe que lo seguire por siempre!

Issei: gracias….. -ve como llega corriendo el rubio

Kiba: jah jah no llegue a tiempo…. -ve a todos y en especial el anillo que usaba el castaño- issei-kun por que usa una excalibur?!

Issei: ….. -camina hacia el rubio hasta quedar frente a frente y le da un golpecito en la frente con su dedo- no me vengas con eso…. Deja a un lado esa venganza que no te llevara a nada bueno…. Y esta excalibur la usare prestada cuando termine el asunto se lo regresare a su dueña

Kiba: -sobandose la frente- ….. tienes razón, que debo hacer?

Issei: a mi no me debes preguntar eso…..

Kiba: -mira a la pelirroja y se acerca a ella y hace una reverencia- lo siento buchou….

Rias: -lo abrasa- pasaste solo y entiendo tu venganza pero…. No vuelvas hacer tonterías como esas, hiciste que nos preocupáramos mucho….

Kiba: ….. juro que como caballero Gremory no volverá a pasar esto

Issei: -sonríe un poco y ve a su lado a la peliazul sonriendo gratamente

Xenovia: por fin a dejado esa absurda venganza….

Issei: cierto… donde estabas? Donde esta Irina?

Xenovia: estaba exorcizando algunos herejes…. Irina vi que la encontraba la reina Sitri y como trataba sus heridas….

Issei: desde cuando una exorcista le debe la vida a un demonio…..

Xenovia: quien sabe

Issei: ….serás capaz de derrotar a un cadre con la excalibur _Destruction_?

Xenovia: me temo que no…

Issei: espero que tengas un as bajo la manga

Xenovia: se puede decir que no soy una portadora de espada sacra cualquiera….

Issei: interesante…. Esperare ver tu máximo potencial

Xenovia: jeh…. Lo único que quiero es terminar esta misión e ir a mi casita

Issei: igual…. -ve a lo lejos como un resplandor ocurre en el centro del instituto- es broma ya pasaron dos horas?!

Le Fay: no se dio cuenta que estuvo hablando con ella por dos horas….

Issei: -ve donde estaba le peliazul y solo ve humo-…. Muy bien, oigan ya vamos…

Ren: si!

Kriss: -asiente en silencio

Reynalle: -se cubre con aura sacra

Le Fay: -se sienta sobre una escoba voladora

Nagi: -se transforma en una espada y va a las manos del castaño

Issei: bien…. Rias Gremory su grupo y- ve también el grupo de la heredera Sitri- y el de kaichou están listos?

Rias: si estamos listos…. Por supuesto!

Issei: pues vayamos…-se va corriendo a una velocidad divina y ve que lo siguen- jeh… me pregunto que puede pasar..

-campo de Kuoh-

El castaño junto con los demás se encontraban viendo como en medio de un gigantesco circulo con extraños símbolos, excepto una que si sabia que decían….

Le Fay: esto es…. -se sorprende- issei-sama! Este es un circulo para fusionar las excalibur!

Todos menos el castaño: -se pusieron tensos

Issei: uhmmm… no creo que se pueda

Le Fay: por que lo dice?

Issei: comprendo un poco este circulo…. Antes en un viaje de trabajo me encontré con un viejo que paso toda su vida desarrollando la forma de restaurar la excalibur original

Le Fay: ah! ese era ese documento….

Issei: si…. En ese documento esta la forma correcta de recrear la excalibur

Le Fay: ya veo… además no tienen todos los fragmentos

Issei: hasta ahora ellos tienen a _rapidly_, _nightmare_, y es muy posible que también a _transparent_….. y como nosotros tenemos a _Mimic_ y _Destruction_…. Solo quedarían de sobra las todavía no encontradas _blessing_ y _ruler_

Le Fay: dudo que nos vayan a quitar los fragmentos, así que planean fusionar esas tres espadas…..

Issei: …. Haber como lo intentan -ve al caído sentado en una silla flotante

Kokabiel: vinieron… y yo ya pensaba que se asustaron de mi

Rias: como futura líder de la casa Gremory, no permitiré que resucite al excalibur y mucho menos que inicie la guerra….

Kokabiel: -lanza un lanza a un gimnasio en la cercanía

BOOM

Todos: -ven como el gimnasio es convertido en polvo

Kokabiel: no me vengan con eso….. solo quiero por el momento divertirme! -sonríe como maniaco y mira hacia abajo- Balba ya comienza!

Balba: bien…. Freed deja de holgazanear y trae los fragmento al centro…

Freed: ajajajajaj de acuerdo! -ve al castaño con furia- te rebanare con mi nueva excalibur.. -se va con los fragmentos al centro del circulo

Balba: -hace brillar aun mas el circulo haciendo que las excalibur leviten un poco y como la luz las envuelve

Rias: hay que detenerlo! -se detiene por la mano del castaño- issei?

Issei: no se apresuren tu objetivo no es esto sino eso… -señala como de un circulo aparecen un perro gigante de tres cabezas

Akeno: cerberos?!

Kokabiel: vamos para hacerlo mas divertido dejare que peleen contra mi mascota…

Issei: buena suerte…. -mira a su grupo- jeh…. De acuerdo tienen permiso para destruir todo!

Ren: eso es lo que quería escuchar! -explota en llamas azules y aparece en la cabeza del perro gigante- esto será divertido! -carga su puño derecho con una gran cantidad de llamas azules y le lanza el golpe a un cabeza

AUUUUU

GRAHHH

Ren: -aterriza en el piso- jeh.. no va a ser muy fácil -ve como las patas del cerbero son atravesadas por muchas cadenas

Kriss: es mejor matar rápidamente…. -ve como salen otros tres cerberos del suelo- (se multiplican?)

Reynalle: -crea un circulo mágico arriba de un cerbero y cae una lluvia de lanzas de luz- mierda…. No se acaban

Le Fay: -aparece un mini circulo en la punta de su bastón y toca el suelo

GRAHHH

Le Fay: -ve como muchos picos de roca atraviesan al cerbero

Kokabiel: bravo… debo decir que el grupo del sekiryuutei son fuertes pero si siguen así no lograran nada

Issei: no te confíes demasiado… -ve como el circulo desaparece y en las manos del peligris había una espada con mucha carga sacra

*_ayúdenme por favor…. Duele mucho…_*

Issei: -ve como la joya del anillo parpadea

*_ayúdame por favor….. te lo suplico sof…sof..*_

**JEJJEJEJEJE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI Y VUELVO A ANUNCIAR QUE MINIMO VOY A PUBLICAR 2 CAPIS POR SEMANA POR CULPA DE MI MALDITA UNIVERSIDAD…..**

**colocolo4178: AUNQUE YA TE LO EXPLIQUE TE LO VULEVO A DECIR…. NO LO VA A TRAICIONAR SOLO LO VA A CONTROLAR CUANDO SE PONGA EN MODO HOLLOW Y PODER CALMARLO…. A GOLPES XD**

**demiansparda: NO SE…. PERO I TE DIGO QUE TENDRA ESO Y MAS! JEJEJEJE Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPI DE HOY**

**BlazeDarkness: SIII…. POBRECITO JEJJEJEJEJE….. -toso un poco- COFCOFFLESHDANCECOFCOF SI POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTARA JEJEJEJE**

**minato scarlet: YO PIENSO QUE ES TODO ESO…. JEJEJJE ES DEMASIADO INOCENTE VOY A SENTIR PENA CUANDO LO VUELVA UN PERVERTIDO…. PERO BUENO…. Y EL PROX CAPI ES LA PELEA PELEA PELEA!**

**Monekyta: NO NO CREO! PERO SI ASÍ FUERA COJAMOS A EXCALIBUR, DURANDAL, ASCALON Y CALIBURN Y CORTEMOS A VALI EN PEDACITOS Y SE LO REPARTIMOS A LOS HUERFANITOS… LA TAREA ES HORRIBLE LAMENTABLEMENTE NO PUEDE SER DESTRUIDA YA LO INTENTE… UHMMM…. ALGEBRA ES FACIL SI SABES LA BASE Y COMO HACER EL EJERCICIO… PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPI DE HOY**

**Shinryutei: -mi cabello cubre mi mirada y al frente mío esta ese portal- JEH…..SOLO ONCE COLAS…. PATETICO! -muestro mis ojos rojos y llamas plateadas devoran el portal- 1.- CUANDO TENGAS AL MENOS 18 COLAS PODRAS APENAS RASGUÑARME, ESTUPIDO INU! -lo tomo del cuello y lo choco al piso- 2.- ESTA ESTUPIDA ESPADA ES UN DOLOR DE CABEZAS TIENE TANTAS FORMAS COMO FREEZER Y TANTAS HABILIDADES COMO LA EXCALIBUR Y ESO ME ENOJA! -pongo mi mano en la espada y con alquimia la desintegro volviéndola polvo- 3.- INCLUSO SABES QUE TENGO EL TRAUMA POR CULPA DEL YAOI TU INSISTES EN ENVIARME AHÍ! -le arranco 5 colas y veo como sale la sangre de sus heridas- Y POR ULTIMO….. NO SOY UN GATO! SOY UN NEKO! ESTUPIDO INU! SI NO SABES LA DIFERENCIA EN ESO NO MERECES ESTOS PODERES EN TU SANGRE! -also mi mano derecha y se transforma en una garra sombra y lo atravieso- IDIOTA….. -la saco una especie de alma con su forma youkai y la encierro en una caja- AHORA QUE HARAS SIN PODERES SHINRYUTEI! -golpeo la realidad y se crea un grieta dimensional y veo que es japon el destino- PERO SOY BUENO TE HARE EL HONOR DE CUMPLIR EL SUEÑO OTAKU! IRAS A JAPON! -lo lanzo adentro de la grieta y la cierro- FIUUU…. ESTOY CANSADO….**

**lordjoch: GRACIAS! EJJEJEJE YA SE QUE EN ESTE CAPI NO FUE EL ENFRENTAMIENTO PERO EN EL PROX, CAPI SI VA HABER! JEJEJEJE SIP UNA TORRE CON SENJUTSU Y NEN….. AUNQUE NO LO CREAS TENGO MIEDO….**

**Acqua OfThe Back: SI FUE ALGO FLOJO ME DISCULPO…. ESPERA LO DICES POR LA COMEDIA O FUE MUY SERIO? ENSERIO ES EL MAS TEDIOSO? NO LO SABIA….. PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPI!**

**Guest: NO LE TIENE MIEDO ES SOLO QUE NO SE ESPERABA QUE FUERA UNO DE LOS LIDERES DE GRIGORI…. BAKA AZAZEL….. JEJEJJEEJ ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTARA EL FIC n_n Y ESPERA POR QUE DICES QUE SOY VIOLABLE? -con miedo y suena mi celular- … ESA FRASE ES DE LA PELI "BUSQUEDA IMPLACABLE" VERDAD?... SABES SOLO NECESITO QUE ME DIGAS SI TE GUSTA EL FIC NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME VIOLES n_nu**

**nirorodriguez: GRACIAS! JEJEJEJ ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC! Y…. A SERAFALL Y KAICHOU? YA TENIA PLANEADO A LA MAOU PERO A KAICHOU ESO VA SER DIFICIL….**

**Joshep1: EJJEJEJE ELEGANTE JEJEJEJE -tomando una copa de vino- JEJJEJEJEJE SEGUIRE ASÍ NO TE PREOCUPES… ES CIERTO DEBE HABER AL MENOS UN 8% DE SERIEDAD… JEJEJEJE SI POBRECITO….. SU LECCION PLANEO HACERLO EN UN OMAKE! JEJJEJEJEJE CALRO YA VA A APRENDER! OH… GRACIAS ME ALEGRO!**

**Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO PARA IRME A LA MALDITA UNIVERSIDAD… TToTT**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	16. ISSEI VS KOKABIEL

**OLAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**SIGO VIVO! AHHH! MALDITA UNIVERSIDAD ME DUELE CABEZA!...**

**LO SIENTO CHICOS ESTUVE MUYYYYYYY….. OCUPADO QUE NO PUDE SUBIR PERO AHORA SI!**

**Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPI! n_n**

Issei: -su cabello cubre su mirada

Freed: que pasa? Estas asustado!

Issei: …..malditos -libera una gran cantidad de ki

Freed: -temblando- no te tengo miedo mi excalibur-chan te destruirá! -corre hacia el castaño

Issei: yo no soy tu oponente… -pasa de largo al peligris

Freed: que?! -ve de soslayo a la peliazul y bloquea su ataque con la espada

Xenovia: Freed Selzan has cometido traición contra la iglesia y el mandato de dios! -aumenta la presión en _Destruction_

Freed: -forcejeando con la peliazul- maldita perra! -la patea

Xenovia: -se aleja un poco- esa ya no es una espada sacra es una espada de herejía! -clava a _Destruction_ en el suelo y alza su mano a un lado

Issei: -ve detenidamente las acciones de la peliazul

*_me vas a ayudar…. Sof sof ayúdame por favor…._*

Issei: XENOVIA! Destruye esa espada! Esta sufriendo mucho! Pide a gritos que la separen! -se va volando hacia el caído

Xenovia: -no entendiendo mucho de lo que dijo el castaño- de acuerdo!... _pettra, bashrius, ryonishius y santa maria….. les ruego que escuchen mi clamado_ -aparece un circulo sagrado en frente de su mano y aparece una espada tan grande como ella con la hoja de oro y la empuñadura igual siendo retenida por unas cadenas del circulo-….._y con esta espada de castigo….. permítanme la libertad!_ -las cadenas que retenían la espada se destruyen y coge la espada y la esgrime sin problemas

Balba: i-imposible! Según mi investigación, todavía no se puede crear usuarios de _durandal_!

Xenovia: yo soy diferente a Irina y otros usuarios de espadas sacras, yo si tengo linaje del cielo! -sonríe confiada

Freed: y esa mierda que importa! -choca su espada contra _durandal_ y pone mas presión

Xenovia: ….eso es todo? Que decepción… -con un simple movimiento destruye la excalibur en fragmentos

Freed: i-imposible?! -recibe un golpe de durandal por la parte no filuda y cae al piso

Xenovia: me esperaba mas de la excalibur o será que no estaba completa..

Issei: -viendo los fragmentos ve una luz blanca y alguien sonriéndole

*_muchas gracias…._* -desaparece mostrándole una sonrisa feliz

Issei: -voltea su vista hacia el caído y luego al rubio Gremory

Kiba: BALBA GALILEI!

Balba: que quieres? No ves que mi plan fallo!

Kiba: te voy a exterminar, por tu culpa mis compañeros han sufrido!

Balba: compañeros?... ah! ya recuerdo tu eres ese niño que escapo… si te refieres a tus compañeros aquí están… -saca de su túnica un cristal celeste

Xenovia: eso…. -se da cuenta lo que es- es como la bendición que recibimos Irina y yo para usar la excalibur…

Balba: exacto joven exorcista….. tch.. me expulsan y me tratan como hereje pero usan mi investigación para sus propósitos -ve como el rubio lo mira con enojo- hacer esto con la tecnología que ahora dispongo es muy fácil así que toma has lo que quieras con esta basura…. -le tira el cristal

Kiba: -recoge el cristal y lo ve con ojos melancólicos- amigos….

Issei: son unos bastardos…. -mira con furia al caído

Kokabiel: a mi ni me mires, eso fue cosa de la iglesia

Issei: me importa una mierda quien lo hiso! -blande a _kusanagi_ y todo su cuerpo se cubre de relámpagos rojos

Kiba: -se pone a llorar- por que dejaron que me fuera…. Ustedes tenían mas ganas para vivir que yo…

Todos: -ven como el cristal se ilumina y aparecen unos fantasmas de niños a los lados del rubio

Kiba: por que? -ve como le coge la mano una niña y le sonríe

Espíritus: _no importa, estamos felices que ahora estemos juntos otra vez, no estes triste…_

Kiba: pero por que?! Ustedes no debía morir incluso si fuera por dios!

Espíritus: _quien sabe…. Pero ahora estamos en paz y tu también debes estarlo, olvida el pasado y vive el presente… tus amigos te ayudaran_

Kiba: mis amigos… -ve a sus compañeros del club- si, tienen razón….

Espíritus: -sonrien y se iluminan

Issei: vaya…. -ve como el cristal se mete en el pecho del rubio y como su cuerpo se ilumina

Balba: que esta pasando?!

Kiba: gracias chicos…. Jamás los olvidare… -deja de iluminar y ve a Balba con seriedad- mis amigos no me pedirían tomar venganza…. Pero debo destruir la maldad que esta frente a mi -invoca una espada demoniaca y la blande

Balba: tch… maldito mocoso! -sonríe confiado y ve como al frente suyo aparecen tres cerberos

Kiba: amigos denme sus fuerzas para destruir la maldad! -alza su espada hacia el cielo

Todos: -sorprendidos ven como la sombra y la luz se unen en la espada

Kiba: _sword betrayed! -_su espada cambia a otra de un filo sacro y en el centro letras demoniacas- acepto la espada que equilibra la justicia y la maldad! -de un rápido tajo le corta las cabezas a los tres cerberos

Balba: e-es imposible! Es ridículo unir dos poderes opuestos! Es impensable! -se da cuenta de algo- a…. a menos que…. Ya entiendo! Eso significa que no solo los maou originales sino Dios… GRAH! -es empalado por una lanza de luz y desaparece en partículas de luz

Kokabiel: debo reconocer que eres listo…. Si llegaste a ese punto deberías estar consciente que no debes decir nada en especial la muerte de Dios… -le cae un relámpago y poder de la destrucción

Xenovia: C-COMO?!

Kokabiel: se nota que Michael hace un buen trabajo con el sistema! -mirando al grupo de abajo

Issei: uhmm…. Oigan sus oponentes son esos perros -señala como aparecen una cantidad inmensa de cerberos- hey chicos dejen de jugar!

Ren: no estamos jugando! -atraviesa con su puño el pecho de un cerbero

Kriss: -empala a un cerbero con muchas cadenas- son muchos….

Le Fay: -congela en hielo a tres cerberos- aparecen muy rápido…

Reynalle: -lanza muchas lanzas de luz a las cabezas de los cerberos- me estoy comenzando a hartar!

Issei: entonces pónganse los brazaletes!

Le Fay: enserio? Podemos?

Issei: si si pueden!

Ren: -se pone un brazalete negro con la joya roja

Kriss: -hace lo mismo

Le Fay: toma… -le entrega uno a la morena

Reynalle: bueno… -se lo pone

Le Fay: -se pone una también- listo issei-sama

Issei: bien….. -la joya de su guante se pone a brillar a una gran intensidad

_Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!_

Le Fay, Reynalle, Ren y Kriss: -los cubre a cada uno de ellos un aura verde que va hacia los cielos

Kokabiel: ohh! Ya veo les das el poder que multiplicas!

Issei: claro! El _boosted gear_ tiene por capacidad multiplicar el poder de su anfitrión hasta el nivel de un dios…. Y también transferir ese poder a otros así que pensé: "porque no dar mucha cantidad de poder igual a mis compañeros" ….. de ahí me guie para hacer los brazaletes

Kokabiel: eso significa que ellos tienen la misma cantidad de poder aumentado? Eso si que da miedo! Jajajaja que buen espectáculo!

Le Fay: -alza su bastón y aparece un circulo mágico debajo de un gran grupo de cerberos- _**GINGA NO BAKUHATSU!**_ -encierra en un domo purpura al grupo de cerberos y lo comprime al tamaño de una pelota de soccer

AUUUU!

SPLASH!

Le Fay: -hace que el domo explote y ve como la sangre vuela por los alrededores

Reynalle: wow…. Esto es mucho poder! -atrás de ella aparecen 30 lanzas mas grandes que las usuales y las lanza a otros cerberos

BOOM!

AUUU!

Reynalle: -ve como la zona a la que disparo solo esta hecho un cráter de 20 metros

Ren: _dan enkai!_... -abajo suyo se crea un mar de llamas azules- _**ENTEI!**_ -alza su mano derecha y del mar va formando una gigantesca bola de llamas azules y se lo lanza a los cerberos restantes

BOOM!

Ren: -ve como vuelan solo cenizas

Kriss: -ve como de los restos de los cerberos se juntan y aparece un cerbero mucho mas grande que los otros- este es mío…. -le salen 3 pares de alas blancas por cada lado de su espalda y crea un circulo mágico arriba del cerbero- _**TENBATSU!**_ -cae del cielo miles de espadas de luz y relámpagos y remolinos como taladros incrustándose en el desafortunado cerbero

GRAHH!

AUUU!

Kriss: -ve como no queda ningún rastro de existencia del cerbero

Kokabiel: es como dicen los rumores….. el sanguinario grupo del sekiryuutei es en verdad aterrador -bloquea un golpe del castaño

Issei: no me interesa tus halagos….. -sube su ki hasta el limite- _kame hame ha!_ -le lanza la ráfaga de energía al caído

BOOM!

Kokabiel: -aparece al lado del castaño y le da un golpe al rostro

Issei: -escupe un poco de sangre y pone su guante rojo al frente del caído

_Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! __Boost!_

Issei: **d**_**ragon Shoot!**_ -le dispara al caído un gran rayo rojo y ve como se protege con sus alas

Kokabiel: esto es entretenido! Veremos cuanto puedes durar! -extiende sus alas y la fuerza que puso manda a volar al castaño

Issei: -cae al piso y ve al caído acercarse a el- (jeh…. No va a ser tan fácil)

[ahhh… acabaríamos si usáramos el balance Breaker]

(tienes razón…. Pero me da flojera)

Issei: -blande a _kusanagi_ y aparece en frente del caído

Kokabiel: -con una lanza de luz en la mano

CRASH!

Issei: -destroza la lanza de luz y aparece a 6 metros atrás del caído

Kokabiel: -con una cortada en su hombro- creo que debo comenzar a ponerme serio…. -aparece al frente del castaño

Issei: eh… -recibe un golpe que lo manda al suelo desquebrajando el suelo y ve a us costado al caído

Kokabiel: -lo patea y ve como vuela y es atrapado por el rubio Gremory

Issei: Kiba….

Kiba: issei-kun déjame ayudarte

Xenovia: igualmente….. -se pone al frente del castaño

Issei: no, deténgase par de idiotas….. -ve como el caído esta frente a los dos espadachines

Kokabiel: largo insectos! -con sus alas los manda a los dos a volar contra el grupo Gremory

_Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! __Boost! Boost! Boost!_

Issei: _**getsuga tenshou!**_ -de la espada lanza una onda de energía celeste al caído y se aleja

BOOM!

Issei: (que extraño cuando pelee contra Raiser ese ataque era mas potente..)

Nagi "espada": eh? Pero eso fue por que usabas el poder de Shinryu…

(ehhh?)

Issei: -recibe un golpe del caído y choca con el piso y mucho humo lo cubre

Kokabiel: vamos! O eso es todo del sekiryuutei

_Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! __Transfer!_

Issei: -cubriendo su brazo con llamas rojizas y lo vuelve un garra- aun tengo mas buitre asqueroso! -las llamas se alargan y crecen mas hasta parecer la de un gigante y los dedos se convierten en cabezas de dragones chinos directos hacia el caído

Kokabiel: -con una cara de orgasmo va de frente hacia las llamas con una lanza de luz tan grande como su cuerpo

BOOM!

Issei: -apagándose las llamas en su brazo- (no me queda mucha energía…) -cambia a _Mimic_ de anillo a espada europea de dos manos

Nagi "espada": HEY! No la uses!

(ya se…. Pero hasta que recupere algo de energía debo usarla)

Nagi "espada": mou…. Solo por esta vez!

Issei: -ve al caído con la ropa chamuscada con algunos cortes en la cara y le cae sangre por la frente- jeh…. Que te pareció eso!

Kokabiel: pues muy bien! Te recompensare! JAJAJAJAJA! -pone un circulo mágico encima de todos los presentes excepto al castaño y ve como todos están tirados en el piso

Le Fay: p-pesa…

Reynalle: m-magia de g-gravedad….

Ren: grrr maldito!

Kriss: esto es un f-fastidio!

Rias: tch….

Akeno: esto no se ve b-bien….

Kiba: jah…. -se mantiene arrodillado con ayuda de su espada

Xenovia: tch…. -se sostiene con durandal clavada en el piso

Koneko: -usando algo de nen puedo mantenerse de pie algo encorvada

Issei: cobarde… -se lanza hacia el caído con la excalibur blandiéndole con facilidad

Kokabiel: -esquivando cada uno de los intentos de matanza del castaño

Issei: -de una estocada que tomo desprevenido al caído le corta un poco la nariz y cerca de su ojo

Kokabiel: -viendo la sangre caer por su mejilla- hasta aquí termina la diversión! Es hora de terminar esto! -patea al castaño y alza vuelo muy alto y crea un ultra-lanza tres veces de su tamaño- sekiryuutei haber si los proteges de esto! -pone al castaño también en el hechizo de gravedad X50 y lanza su ataque hacia todos ellos

Issei: joder… -liberando grandes cantidades de ki- AHHHHHHHH! -ve como la lanza va hacia todos ellos a gran velocidad- MUEVETE MALDITO CUERPO! -de un momento a otro su ki cambia a color rojo de forma explosiva y vuela enfrente de la lanza- (todos ayúdenme!)

["_**hai!**_"] -dijeron todos al unisonó

Issei: -viendo la lanza a un centímetro de el, sus ojos se ponen como los de un dragon y el izquierdo se pone todo rojo

KABOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

La barrera que cubría todo el instituto se cuartea un montón y los Sitris afueras están dando ya mas de su limite para repararlo….. (**disculpen si no puse que ellos estaban haciendo la barrera, pero me dio una flojera…. Y creo que ustedes obviamente ya sabían eso y me pareció innecesario ponerlo…**)y el grupo de issei y el Gremory ven en el cielo al castaño cubierto por un aura roja y unas costillas casi desintegradas…

Issei: -exhausto- que bueno que use el _**Sussano**_ a tiempo…. -aterriza en el suelo arrodillado sin los ojos de dragon y ve al caído estar frente a el

Kokabiel: debo decir que me has sorprendido sekiryuutei muy pocos sobreviven a eso, pero parece que llego a su limite! -sonríe como maniaco y golpea al castaño de la barbilla y lo manda a los cielos

Issei: (tch… shinryu solo me queda confiar en tu poder…. Hay una forma que pueda usar un ataque hollow sin descontrolarme)

[**no estoy seguro…. Pero te puedo ayudar conozco un ataque solo señala al caído con tu pulgar y los dos dedos que siguen el resto no…**]

(no tengo de otra…)

[compañero, puedes usar el balance Breaker!]

(no, quiero ser conocido como "el sekiryuutei mas fuerte sin la armadura", solo la usare en caso extremo!)

[no te culpo te dije que todos usaban el balance-Breaker y te pusiste esa meta….. pero debes admitir que lo necesitas]

(se que lo necesito…. Pero ahora mi cuerpo esta muy degastado si lo uso es muy probable que muera)

Issei: -ve al caído volar hacia el con una lanza de dos metros

Kokabiel: **GIGA IMPACT!**! -gira junto con la lanza y se fusionan como un cometa giratorio en dirección al castaño

Issei: (esto es lo ultimo…) -señala al caído como le dijo su hollow interno y siente como de a poco la mascara aparece

[**debes resistir!**]

Issei: gh!... -siente de a poco como siente el sentimiento de matar, aniquilar y comer- no voy a perder con esto… -en sus dedos se concentra una muy densa energía hollow de color roja como la sangre hasta parecer un pelota de soccer y que su mano se cubría con una cubierta blanca como un caparazón- **CERO!** -dispara un gran torrente de energía hacia el caído

CRASH!

Kokabiel: -forcejea con la energía y de poco a poco va ganando terreno

Issei: tch! -la mascara cubre un poco mas de la mitad de su rostro y sus ojos se ponen rojos- **AHHH!** -abre completamente la mano y el torrente de energía crece exponencialmente cubriendo y estrellando al caído al suelo

Kokabiel: GRAHHHH!

Una gran muralla de destrucción que va hasta el cielo y destruyendo la barrera como mantequilla y de un momento a otro desapareció dejando solo cenizas de lo que era el instituto….

Todos: veían incrédulos la destrucción que ocasiono el castaño…

Issei: -cae al piso sin tener ni una mínima forma de cómo moverse

Todos: -se liberan del hechizo de gravedad

Le Fay y Reynalle: -corren hacia el castaño y lo abrasan- ISSEI!

Issei: ay ay ay! Me duele! -con algunas lagrimitas en el ojo

Ren: será un idiota, casi nos matas!

Kriss: pero te lo agradecemos haber derrotado al pajarraco

Issei: no! ese maldito sigue vivo uso todo lo que le quedaba de magia y se protegió -viendo como de un gran cráter de 60 metros salía el caído muy lastimado

Kokabiel: ahora! Todos usted….Grah! -ve su estomago atravesado por una armadura blanca

Issei: por fin vienes….

Vali: -portando su armadura- ESTUVE OCUPADO! -se carga al caído y al peligris en un brazo

Issei: no es excusa me dices por que no viniste a ayudar!

Vali: LUEGO! -se va volando

Issei: tch… tiene mucho que explicar… -ve a su grupo- nos podemos ir?

Le Fay: hai! Issei-sama! -crea un circulo mágico debajo de ellos y se teletransporta

Rias: que acabad de pasar?!

Akeno: ara ara estoy confundida..

Xenovia: uhmm…

Kiba: Xenovia-san que pasa?

Xenovia: ahora que hare?! Sabiendo que Dios murió….

Todos: -se ponen nerviosos

**Y HASTA AHÍ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y…..**

**SABEN ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER UN CROSSOVER DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD Y D-GRAY MAN…. QUE LES PARECE LA IDEA BUENA, MALA O COPIADA…**

**colocolo4178: ES SIMPLE ERA LA EXCALIBUR! Y QUIEN SABE!**

**minato scarlet: SI ES UNA PENA! EJJEJEJ ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTARA LA PELEITA Y JEJEJE SI COMO NO VA A SABER! Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPI DE HOY**

**Acqua OfThe Back: GRACIAS! VAYA ESO NO LO SABIA! CREO QUE LO UNICO INTERESANTE DE LA SAGA EXCALIBUR ES LA MUERTE DE ELOHIM! TE DIGO SON LAS DOS COSAS! ES CIERTO FALTA Ravel! CLARO! SOLO ES LOLI DE EDAD :3 Y OPHIS…. ENSERIO CREES QUE ESTOY TAN LOQUILLO PARA UNIR A OPHIS, LA DIOSA DRAGONA….. PUES TIENES RAZÓN XD!**

**lordjoch: JEJEJEJE GRACIAS! ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA PELEA!... NO Vali COMO LO VA A TRAICIONAR….. PARA LO DE Koneko FALTA! PERO TINEES RAZÓN SU FUERZA SERÁ IGUAL A LA DE SAIRORG USANDO TOUKI!... PERO SI USA SU LONGINO AHÍ ES OTRA HISTORIA!**

**Joshep1: GRACIAS! NO ME TEMO QUE NO! JEJEJEJEJ ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA Y JEJEJE SI ESA ESCENA FUE MUY DIVERTIDA SE ME OCURRIO DE LA NADA! NO VOY A ABANDONAR EL FIC! Y ES CIERTO ES MUYYYY COMPLICADA!**

**Shinryutei: HABER YO YA ESTABA CONCIENTE DE ESE TONTO AUMENTO DE PODER…. POR ESO TE QUITE TUS PODERES EN ESTA CAJITA! -muevo una pequeña cajita azul- CUANDO ME ENVIASTE A ESA TONTA ISLA! O.0 YO NO ME ACUERDO? PERO SI QUIERES AMBOS VAYAMOS A LA ISLA DE LAS OPPAIS! n_n OK… PERO NO TE VA A DOLER SI TE SACAS EL COLMILLO Y… EY! ENSERIO HAY QUE SEGUIR CON ESTE EXTRAÑO JUEGO? YA COMIENZA A CANSAR….**

**Monekyta: HAAAA…. MALDIGO A TODOS LOS MALDITOS QUE INVENTARON LA EDUCACION! Y YA APARECIO Vali! ….. NO COMO LOS VA A TRAICIONAR SI ASÍ FUERA NI EL PODRIA CON ISSEI BADASS! Y…. SABES UNA BUENA FORMA ES SER RÁPIDO Y SIGILOSO, ASÍ NO HAY PORBLEMAS PARA MATAR….. DIGO HACER TAREA n_nu**

**nirodriguez: PRIMERO QUE NADA! WAOU o.0 ES UN MUYYY LARGO REVIEW…. AGRADESCO QUE TE TOMARAS EL TIEMPO PARA HACERLO!... GRACIAS Y ME TOMO MI CALMA SOLO QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD ME ESTRESA! NO TENGO PROBLEMAS CON LOS PERSONAJES….. QUE LE PONGO MUCHO PODER A ISSEI?... NO CREO YO ESTARIA EN EL OCTAVO PUESTO DE ESCRITORES QUE LE PONEN MUCHOS PODERES O HABILIDADES! …. NO TIENES IDEA….. ES MUY COMPLICADO! SI SE QUE ALGUNOS LO INTENTAN Y FRACASAN PERO YO LES DIRIA NO SE RINDAN JEJEJJE… UHMMMM NO LO TOME MAL? SOLO ME LO DICES POR QUE TE GUSTA EL FIC O NO? JEJJEJE BUENO GRACIAS ME LAEGRO QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC ¡ Y GRACIAS Y NO PREOCUPES NO LO TOMARE A MAL LO TOMARE PARA ESFORZARME EN EL FIC!**

**demiansparda: JEJEJEJ ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTARA! JAJAJAJAJ TABLA 1 Y TABLA ESPADA AJJAJAJA ME MATE DE RISA! Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI DE HOY!**

**Victor cumbia Liga792: Emmm… no se ingles**

**Oaca: JEJEJEJ GRACIAS! Y SI YA FALTA POCO! Y VOY A SEGUIR NO SE PREOCUPEN!**

**Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO CON DOLORES DE CABEZA -con una bolsa de hielo en la frente- EJJEJEJ HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	17. TIEMPO DE DESCANSO

**OLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**SI YA SE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR PERO TUVE UNA SEMANA DIFICIL! PRIMERO ME DEJAN 8 TRABAJOS A MANO EN FOLDERS DE 100 PAGINAS CADA UNA PARA UN MISMO DIA! SEGUNDO MI COMPUTADORA, LAPTOP, CELULAR Y TABLET SE ME JODIERON Y TUVE QUE MANDAR A QUE LOS ARREGLEN Y TERCERO! ME DIO UN PARO CREATIVO! NO SABIA COMO SEGUIR LA HISTORIA! BUAAAAAAA!**

**PERO SI TODO ESTO NO TE CONVENCE ENTONCES TIENEN TODO EL DERECHO DE MATARME….**

**Y SIN MAS DISFRUTEN EL CAPI!**

-casa de issei-

El castaño junto con sui grupo aparecieron en la sala de la casa y huelen algo cocinando…

Issei: le Fay dejaste algo para la cena?

Le Fay: no que yo recuerde issei-sama

Issei: reynare?

Reynare: me has visto a mi alguna vez cocinar….. –tumbandose en el sofa agotada

Issei: -suspirra- quien será…. –el castaño se va a la cocinando y ve a una castaña con el cabello suelto tarareando una canción de la infancia y estaba cocinando

Irina: -se voltea y ve al castaño viendola como cazador- i-issei-kun

Issei: irina…. Que haces en mi casa? Y por que cocinas?

Irina: ah! Bueno después que el grupo de demonios sitri me curara me trajeron aca y me dijeron "no podemos seguir con miembros de la iglesia así que te vas a quedar con hyoudou issei el dragón" y así me quede aquí y pensé que es de mala cortesía entrar sin tu permiso así que como disculpa les hacia un poco de Borsch para que se recuperen! –dice todo eso con una sonrisa angelical

Issei: entiendo… nos podrías servir me muero de hambre –tocandose el estomago

Irina: claro pero estas bien con esas heridas son muy serias! –preocupada pone su mano en el pecho del castaño y siente el cuerpo trabajado de el

Issei: estoy bien…. –se da cuetna que están muy pegados y la ve a los ojos

Irina: issei-kun….. –se acerca al castaño

Se iban a juntar sus labios cuando de repente…..

Ren: EY YA ESTA LA COMIDA! –entra a la cocina gritando a lo loco

Issei y Irina: -se separan antes que los vean algo rojitos por un momento

Irina: esperen unos 4 minutos mas y ya estará listo

Issei: -asiente y se lleva al pelinegro consigo

Reynare: y quien es?

Issei: Irina la dejaron aca….

Reynare: que bueno que hay muchas habitaciones en esta casa…. –bosteza y se estira un poco

Le Fay: uhmmm….. me pregunto por que vali no vino a ayudaros mas rápido?

Issei: ….. no lo se pero tiene mucho que explicar

Kriss: por cierto….. cuando estábamos bajo la magia de gravedad que te paso pudiste moverte y no solo eso sino a una velocidad increíble… como un cohete

Issei: ni yo se que paso….

Ren: no te cansas de tener mas poderes y habilidades extrañas….

[**OI!**]

"OI!"

Al parecer no les gusto ese comentario…

Issei: tampoco es que yo busque tener tanto….. –ve como sale la castaña con una olla en manos y unos platos

Ren: YEAH! COMIDA!

La castaña le sirvió la comida a todos cosa que les encanto…..

Issei: nagi te sientes bien?

Nagi: no! Estoy molesta contigo usaste una puta excalibur enfrente de mi!

Issei: ya te dije que tu eras mi única espada! –la abraza y le soba su cabeza

Irina: eh? Excalibur? Cual? Issei-kun es un posedor de excalibur?

Le Fay: no, la excalibur _Mimic_ le consedio el permiso a issei-sama para derrotar al angel caído Kokabiel….

Irina: oh! Me alegro que _Mimic_ te haya ayudado issei-kun! Pero donde esta? –viendo por toda la sala

Issei: creo que la deje en el instituto…. O lo que era el instituto –levanta su brazo y espera un rato

-escombros del instituto kuoh-

Sona: ese hyoudou issei me la va a pagar destruir mi instituto… -con un aura macabra a su alrededor

Tsubaki: -se sorprende cuando la espada blanca incrustada en el piso se prendio en luz sacra y se fue volando

-casa de issei-

Todos menos el castaño ven como una luz naranja pasa por la ventana a la mano del castaño y se convierte en un anillo con cadenas

Issei: aquí esta…..

Irina: esa es _Mimic_? Y como la trajiste desde el instituto se esta lejos?!

Issei: simple si sigo teniendo su permiso puedo dejarla en un lugar y cuando la necesite regresara en mis manos en algunos libros conocen a excalibur como "la espada que corta la realidad o la espada voladora" de eso me guie y es gracias a la habilidad de _Mimic_ que se puede trasladar volando de un lado a otro…..

Irina: increíble! Jamas pensé que podría usarla así…..

Issei: bueno ahora no importa…. –coge la mano de la castaña y el anillo se transofrma en una pulsera blanca en la muñeca de ella- es tu espada….

Irina: -toca con mucha gentileza la pulsera- estoy muy feliz! Pensé que cuando me la quitaron no volveria a verla!

Todos: -sonrien por esa escena tan tierna

El castaño siente una presencia muy conocida y mira la puerta….

Issei: ahora vas a explicarnos que hacias? –veindo como el peliplatino entraba a la casa

Vali: no tengo de otra verdad…..

Todos se reunieron en la sala esperando que el peliplatino confesara…..

Vali: bien…. Me pidió una misión, azazel….. era muy simple espiar que hacia la brigada del caos y dar un informe….

Issei: bien ya no estoy molesto contigo…. Pero sigue diciéndome que paso

Vali: pues llegue y solo me infiltre como un soldado mas de la facción de los héroes no se dieron cuenta que era yo….

Issei: -lo mira escéptico

Vali: que? Hice algo malo?!

Issei: te dejaron que entres Cao Cao y Sairorg no son estúpidos ni ignorantes! –su mirada demostraba pura seriedad

Le Fay y reynare: (se molesto…. Se ve bien cuando se molesta)

Vali: no creas que no pensé en esa posibilidad, pero por que lo harian?

Issei: no lo se…. La mente de ellos son de otro mundo

Vali: … luego que entre vi que estaban reclutando a muchas personas en especial a poseedores de sacred gear

Issei: esto ya comienza a ponerse serio….

Vali: lo se… pero veo que todavía no van a hacer movimiento alguno, pero la facción de los antiguos maous esa es otra historia

Issei: va a ser muy pronto cuando lancen una jugada….

Vali: tienen miles de magos rebeldes, demonios exiliados, incluso ángeles caidos como kokabiel…. Adictos a la batalla y no están conformes con esta paz temporal que vivmos….

Issei: que están esperando?

Vali: un momento importante, un momento único que no se veria en mucho tiempo… no se cual será pero su trayectoria es el inframundo

Issei: tengo el sentimiento que tiene algo que ver con las tres grandes potencias, a los dos dragones legendarios…..

Vali: crees que ahí va a ser?

Issei: si, joder yo no quería tanto jaleo…

Los demás los veian curiosos, no entedian a que se referían

Vali: además de eso azazel me pidió que sea su guardia o compañía para un evento muy importante

Issei: -suspira- de acuerdo….. algo mas que me debas decir

Vali: …... Cao Cao esta interesado en ti y quiere que te unas a el

Issei: pero si ellos odian a los dragones?! Además no soy descendiente de algún héroe!

Vali: el sabe que no eres un héroe….. pero no se como se entero de tu secreto

Issei: -lo mira sorprendido

Le Fay: eh? Secreto?

Reynare: cual secreto?!

Issei: …..

Ren: issei…..

Issei: …es complicado –los mira con una mirada triste y sin vida

El peliplatino se contenia las ganas de matar que sentía…..

Le Fay: issei-sama…..

Reynare: issei….

Ren y Kriss: -les cubre sus cabellos sus miradas

Issei: -cierra los ojos y suspira- Irina te puedes quedar a dormir esta noche usa cualquier habitación que quieras…. –se para y se dirije a su cuarto- voy a dormir estoy cansado….. –se va a su habitación

Le Fay: vali cual es el secreto de issei-sama?

Vali: …..solo puedo decir que cuando vean la verdad de issei, no lo jusguen no fue su culpa ser ese maldito… -se va a su cuarto

Con esa duda en la cabeza de ellos se fueron a dormir…..

-a la mañana siguiente-

El castaño se comensaba a despertar y solo ve un circulo mágico de color rojo frente a el…..

Issei: que querrán los gremorys? –toca el circulo mágico y ve el holograma de un hombre pelirrojo con ojos celestes

Sirzechs: ola issei-kun!

Issei: Sirzechs…. Si Grayfia se entera que haces esto siendo un maou te va a venir mal

Sirzechs: -sudando frio- no creo! P-pero bueno….. issei-kun vas a tener que hacer una misión para mi

Issei: les dije que no me juntaría con demonios…..

Sirzechs: pues te has metido en muchos temas de demonios, el compromiso de Ria-tan y lo de kokabiel que es un tema de la iglesia y los ángeles caidos…

Issei: ….. que quieres de mi? –resignado

Sirzechs: digamos que yo que represento a los demonios junto a Azazel y el líder de los cielos vamos a tener una reunión donde vamos a resolver la disputa entre nosotros y traeremos la paz….

Issei: -lo mira sorprendido- estas bromeando?

Sirzechs: no! Por eso por temas de protección necesitamos un guardia y Azazel me dijo que tiene al Hakoryukou y yo para no quedar abajo le dije que tenia al sekiryuutei

Issei: patético…. Michael supongo que llevara un exorcista fuerte

Sirzechs: vamos te pagare lo mínimo por tus servicios! –ve como los ojos del castaño se ponen en forma de beris

Issei: hecho…. Cuando va a ser?

Sirzechs: la prox. Semana el martes en el instituto kuoh

Issei: de acuerdo… -ve como desaparece el holograma junto con el circulo rojo y no se da cuenta que alguien esta detrás de el

Le Fay: no me esperaba eso de la paz…..

Issei: wahh! –se asusta y cae al piso y ve a la rubia maga- le Fay! No me asustes!

Le Fay: no vine sola… -mira atrás de ella a la rubia Phenex y a la morena

Issei: -curioso- chicas que pasa?

Reynare: te queremos pedir permiso si esta noche podemos dormir contigo….

Ravel: d-deberias sentirte honrado que queramos dormir contigo

Issei: jeh… claro que pueden mi cuarto también es el de ustedes

Las tres: -sonrien macabramente sin que el castaño se de cuenta

El castaño no se imaginaria lo que le pasara esa misma noche…..

**Y LISTO JEJEJEJE TERMINE AHORA AVISO ME ESTOY MATANDO POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA Y CREANME QUE SUBIRE MUCHO! MAS RAPIDO!**

**Colocolo4178: SI ALGUN DIA…. ESTOY MUY SEGURO!**

**minato scarlet: GRACIAS ME LAEGRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI! JEJEJEJEJ Y YA HISE ESE CROSS ESTA EN SU INICIO Y CREO QUE ES EL UNICO CROSS HSDXD Y MAN… ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI DE HOY!**

**Victor Cumbia Liga792: OK NO ME PREOCUPARE….**

**Monekyta: YA EXPLIQUE QUE ESTUVE MUY OCUPADO PERO LO DE VALI YA LO EXPLIQUE… SI VALI QUE BUENO QUE APARECIO AL FINAL Y SI ISSEI SE TRANFORMABA EN HOLLOW….. NO CREO HUBIERA MUERTO SU CUERPO NO LO SOPORTARIA…. LA TAREA ES OBRA DEL DEMONIO!**

**Shinryutei: OK…. SEAMOS AMIGOS… -veo que se pone una soga en el cuello arriba de una silla- SERAS IDIOTA! –corto la cuerda con un cuchillo- BAKA! Y TE HACES LLAMAR TU MISMO OTAKU! SI EN JAPON NO LOS ACEPTAN ES QUE NO QUIEREN QUE SEAN DE MENTE ABIERTA ELLOS QUIEREN QUE SEAN ROBOTS! Y TU SERAS UN COBARDE SI EL SUICIDIO ES LO UNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE! BAKA!**

**Lordjoch: YA EXPLIQUE QUE ESTUVO HACIENDO!**

**BrandonRivera: JEJEJEJE GRACIAS! n_n ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPI! Y PERDON SI EL ULTIMO FUE ALGO CONFUSO! PERO BUENO TE MANDO SALUDAZOS!**

**Acqua OfThe Back: OK SE DEBE DESCANSAR!**

**Joshep1: UHMMMM….. NO TE GUSTO?... LO SIENTO SI NO TE GUSTO EL CAPI! PERO LO DE VALI Y ISSEI SI VA HABER BALANACE BREAKER….. MI FORMA DE RELAJACION ES ESCUCHAR CANCIONES DE VOCALIOD Y LEER FANFICS!**

**HXG3400: NO ESO YA SERIA PASARSE! Y NO ES UN CROSS! ….. ASCO POR QUE RAYOS?! PONDRIA CUCARACHAS CON ESTEROIDES?!**

**Oaca: ES LO MISMO QUE LAS NOVELAS… YO ME GUIO POR LOS DOS!**

**Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO A VOLVER A SUFRIR!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	18. Nagi es muy Kawaii :3

**OLAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**JEJEJEJE COM EXPLICAR QUE ME PASO…. SOLO TENGO DOS PALABRAS: "NO SE" …. ES SIMPLE NO SE QUE RAYOS ME PASO… TENIA LAS GANAS DE SUBIR HACE TRES DIAS Y PUFF! LAS GANAS SE ME FUERON A QUIEN SABE DONDE…. EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPI!**

-casa de issei, salón de entrenamiento-

El castaño junto al peliplatino se intercambiaban golpes sin parar sin usar sus habilidades…..

Issei: -golpea al peliplatino y recibe un golpe de regreso

Vali: -se aleja un poco y se va de frente hacia el castaño y le patea en las costillas

Issei: -escupe un poco de sangre y coge la pierna del peliplatino y con su codo le rompe el hueso

Vali: -gira sobre su eje y con su otra pierna patea al castaño en la cara

Issei: -se aleja y ve como el peliplatino tiene una expresión de dolor

Vali: no me esperaba que usaras un truco de asesinos….. –mirando al castaño tronarse los nudillos

Issei: yo sabia que eras un maniaco de las batallas pero hacerme daño sacrificando tu pierna.. –mirando escéptico al peliplatino

Vali: es lo necesario, se bien que sin Albion y mis poderes demoniacos no puedo contigo en una pelea mano a mano, contigo una lucha es matar o morir

Issei: no me digas como soy vali….. –aparece al frente del peliplatino y atraviesa su mano en el pecho del peliplatino el cual se comienza a desintegrar- eso es trampa…

Vali: me ibas a matar si no lo hacia…. –aparece atrás del castaño

Issei: tu crees? –tomando una toalla y limpiándose el sudor de su frente y se sienta en el piso

Vali: no estoy seguro… -toma una bebida energizante y se sienta al lado del castaño- recuérdame por que hicimos esto…

Issei: para prepararnos a ser guardespaldas, además que si usamos nuestros poderes destruimos mi casa, y no quiero eso

Vali: -suspira- espero que Azazel me pague bien….. –parándose y llendose a la salida

Issei: donde vas? –se toma una botella de agua helada

Vali: voy a pasear un rato…. –se va

-en la habitación de le Fay-

La maga rubia, la rubia Phenex y la morena se miraban con absoluta determinación….

Le Fay: creo que ya saben que hacer…

Ravel: S-si, e-el debe sentirse honrado que yo haga esto por el

Reynalle: cuando terminemos el va a estar o muy feliz o muy traumado….

Le Fay: -suspira- pues bien chicas esta noche vamos….

Las tres: ¡VAMOS HACER GOZAR Y FELIZ A ISSEI/ISSE-SAMA!

-en la sala-

El castaño se encontaba meditando sobre algo curioso…..

Issei: (goku que fue eso cuando estaba bajo el hechizo de gravedad)

"no sabría decirte, parece que has llegado a un nivel de poder nuevo con el ki"

Issei: (un poder explosivo, como un cohete… ya se!) –se va corriendo y se lleva consigo a un despistado Ren

-salon de entrenamiento-

Ren: se puede saber…. POR QUE DIABLOS ME TRAES AQUÍ ABAJO?!

Issei: recuerdas cuando estaba bajo el hechizo de gravedad y me movi como un cohete…. Pues quiero aprender a usar esa técnica!

Ren: …. Entiendo pero necesitas que te pongan en el mismo hechizo

Kriss: de eso yo me encargo… -apareciendo de la nada en medio de ellos dos

Issei: enserio?

Kriss: si me dio curiosidad a donde iban y los segui –con un circulo sagrado en la mano- como quieres comenzar?

Issei:….. 10 veces que el de la tierra –un mechon de su cabello se pone blanco y y lo envuelve un aura celeste en crecimiento

Kriss: -acepta los términos y pone al castaño bajo el hechizo- tu quieres Ren?

Ren: ni loco! –le salen dos orejas de lobo y una cola- hace tiempo he tenido ganas de darte una paliza –sus puños se prenden en llamas azules y va directo hacia el castaño

Issei: -por poco esquiva un golpe del pelinegro pero recibe una patada que lo manda a volar- (jeh esto es difícil y solo son 10 veces..)

[compañero…. Vas a tener que subir mas tu ki si quieres moverte normalmente]

Issei: -asiente la idea del dragón y ele a mas su ki y se va de frente hacia el pelinegro

Ren: -sonrie y conecta un golpe en la cara del castaño y a cambio recibe una patada en las costillas

Issei: -ignora el dolor del golpe y le lanza una ráfaga de ataques al pelinegro

Ren: -esquiva y desvía cada uno de sus ataques pero nota algo extraño- (es mi imaginación o su cuerpo esta aumentando su temperatura..)

Issei: -ve una abertura y carga su puño con mucho ki y le golpea en el estomago

Ren: -escupe sangre y se aleja y su pecho humea

Issei: -ve como una gran parte de su polo esta desintegrado y la marca de su golpe en el estomago del pelinegro

Ren: eso fue un gran golpe…. –todo su cuerpo se cubre e llamas azules- pero es hora de patearte el culo! –aparece al lado del castaño y le manda un gran torre de llamas de su puño en su cara

Issei: -siente la sangre bajar por su frente y un gran instinto asesino lo llena- (relájate cuerpo…. Relájate) –con su pulgar se truena el dedo medio y siente como su instinto baja- jeh….. eso si me dolio

[compañero debes parar no te queda mucho ki..]

[**Ddraig tiene razón, no vas a poder seguir esta batalla**]

"y eso que faltaba poco para que supieras como se hacia la técnica"

Issei: -su cabello le cubre su mirada- Kriss! Aumenta la gravedad a 20 veces!

Kriss: -mira la mirada determinada del castaño y aumenta la gravedad

Issei: -siente su cuerpo mas pesado como si fuera plomo- AHHHHH! –forza su cuerpo a subir mas el ki-

Ren: -mira escéptico al castaño y decide terminar con la pelea- esto termino… -en su mano se concentran una gran cantidad de llamas azules y crea una pelotita de tennis conformada de llamas azules- **Genshi no hōkai**….. –le lanza la esfera al castaño a una velocidad increíble

Issei: -antes de recibir de lleno el ataque se puso a sonreir

WOOSH!

Un domo de llamas azules muy concentrada se podía ver en donde estaba el castaño…..

Issei: -dentro del domo solo podía sentir como no sentía daño su cuerpo estaba cubierto del mismo ki rojo y sonrie

Ren: debi suponer que no seria suficiente con ese ataque…. –mirando como el domo se destruia como si fuera vidrio y ahí el castaño liberando ese aura rojo explosivo

Issei: -viendo sus manos- **Kaioken**… -aparece al frente del pelinegro y le da un golpe con su codo en su pecho

Ren: -es mandado contra el rubio y siente el impacto del golpe- i-impresionante es como si aumentara tus habilidades físicas un monton!

Kriss: pero parece que no puede usarlo por mucho tiempo… -quitando la gravedad del castaño y viendo como este se desploma en el suelo

Issei: -jadeando- esto lleva mucho peso en el cuerpo debo tener cuidado al usarlo….

Ren: -pone en su hombro al castaño- claro… por un momento deberías dejar de tener esas extrañas habilidades

Kriss: con esas heridas puedes cargarlo?

Ren: me estas subestimando si crees que esto me dejara en la cama…. –se lleva al castaño

-cuarto del castaño-

El pelinegro deja al castaño en su cama y se va de su cuarto pero antes de bajar al piso ve a las chicas dirigiéndose al cuarto del castaño sentía curiosidad pero le dio hambre así que no le importo….

Issei: uhmm.. –se sienta y mira a las chicas y ve que tienen sus pijamas

Le Fay: buenas noches issei-sama –vestida con un camizon transparente y sus bragas blancas

Reynalle: vinimos a dormir ya es tarde! –con solo un brasier violetas y bragas ligueros del mismo color

Ravel: y traemos bebidas para que recupere sus fuerzas! –con su cabello suelto y un polo blanco y bragas igual blancas con líneas celestes

Para el castaño verlas con sus ropas de dormir le hacia feliz aunque no sabia el por que….

Issei: gracias.. –coge un bebida y ve a las chicas- ustedes no van a tomar?

Las tres: -se ponen nerviosas

Le Fay: c-claro issei-sama –coge una bebida y le da una seña a las dos que hagan lo mismo

Reynalle: -coge un bebida

Ravel: -hace lo mismo y ve al castaño viéndolas- no va a beber?

Issei: es de mala educación beber antes que las señortas

Le Fay: (no podemos todas las bebidas tienen un hechizo especial de recuperar fuerzas y además que es muy fuerte por que es licor..) –ve la mirada curiosa del castaño- claro tomaremos!

Reynalle y Ravel: -la miran como si estuviera loca

Le Fay: -les manda con la mirada "háganlo es para cumplir nuestro objetivo" y se toma su bebida

Reynalle y ravel: -resignadas se toman sus bebidas

Issei: -sonrie y se toma la suya- esta rico!

Después de un rato las chicas se veian mareadas y con las mejillas rojas….

Le Fay: issei-sama… -se acerca al castaño con su mirada algo borrosa

Reynalle: issei… -abraza al castaño en su espalda chocando sus voluptuosas oppais con el cuerpo del castaaño

Ravel: issei-sama …. –se acerca al rostro del castaño y lo besa

Issei: -no sabiendo que pasaba se dejo llevar con el beso de la rubia y sentía como la maga le quitaba el polo y la morena le lamia el cuello

Le Fay: -separa a la Phenex del castaño y toma sus labios con mucha calentura

Reynalle: -estimula al castaño tocando en su parte privada

Issei: -se separa muy rojo- c-chicas que hacen? –es callado por ver el cuerpo desnudo de la Phenex abrazandolo

Ravel: issei-sama lo amamos y queremos hacerlo feliz… -le lame el cuello

Le Fay: -se quita toda su ropa y ayuda a la morena en dar placer al castaño

Reynalle: -se quita su brasier y separa a la Phenex del castaño y lo besa lujuriosamente

[jamas crei que mi compañero se volveria un hombre] –se escuchaba su voz como si estuviera llorando de alegría

[**mejor le damos su espacio**]

"pienso lo mismo, vamos a dormir"

Issei: -comienza a sentir una sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo y como comenzaba a dolerle algo chocando con su pantalón

Reynalle: wow! Si que es grande… -quitando el pantalón al castaño y viendo sorprendida el miembro erecto del castaño, sonrie y comienza a lamerle la punta

Issei: -siente un gran placer que jamas había sentido ys in dase cuenta estaba aprisionando los pechos de ambas rubias

Le Fay y Ravel: ahhh!... –no pueden evitar gemir por el tacto del castaño

Issei: -iba a pedir disculpa pero es callado al sentir la boca de la morena atrapar su miembro

Reynalle: -sonrie complacida que su acción satisface al castaño y ve como la Phenex se le une a imitar su acción

Issei:- sin darse cuenta tenia su boca chupando y mordiendo el pecho de la maga rubia y como esta evitaba sin éxito no gemir

Le Fay: Ahhhhhh! –cierra los ojos exitada y sintiendo las manos del castaño tocar su parte privada

Issei: grr….-siente como si algo quisiera salir de su miembro- ahh… -y se corre en la cara de la morena y de la Phenex

Reynalle y Ravel: -lamen el liquido blanco y espeso que el castaño les dio

Reynalle: -se quita sus ligueros y le da una excelente vista al castaño de su hermoso cuerpo

Issei: c-chicas paren me siento raro….

Las tres: issei/issei-sama lo queremos hacer feliz y complacerlo, somos suyas! –abriendo sus entradas para el castaño

Y así esa noche el castaño se volvió un hombre y sus chicas felices de tenerlo para ellas solas…..

…..

…..

(**Ñeehhhhh estoy mintiendo…..**)

Lo que en verdad paso fue esto….. después que el castaño dijera que estaba rico las chicas se pusieron muy mareadas y cayeron dormidas alucinando todo "eso" y el castaño las acostó en su cama tapándolas bien….

Issei: creo que me quede sin cama….. aun que si eran débiles al licor por que tomaron –curioso

[quien sabe… tu eres inmune a todos los venenos incluyendo las bebidas alcohólicas]

Issei: pero estaba rico y recupere mis fuerzas –abriendo y cerrando sus manos

Nagi: que les paso? –atrás del castaño curiosa viendo alas tres chicas durmiendo en su cama muy rojas

Issei: bebieron licor y parece que son débiles a eso…..

Nagi: ya veo…. –mirando al castaño fijamente y sonrojándose sin saberlo

Issei: -ve a la pelinegra loli viendolo fijamente y recuerda algo- Nagi podrías acompañarme al balcón? (**que? Es mi fic si digo que tiene balcón pues lo tiene!**)

Nagi: c-claro –sigue al castaño afuera y ve el hermoso cielo nocturno

Issei: Nagi por que te molesta que use espadas santas?

Nagi: por que yo soy tu espada! –lo mira con un pequeño reproche que para el castaño parecía tierno

Issei: lo se, y tu eres mi espada favorita y la única pero tu enojo que no deba usar otras espadas me parece muy serio….. que sucede?

Nagi: es que yo….. –cabisbaja- siento mucho enojo cuando te vi portar esa excalibur y sentía que te gustaba mas que yo…..

Issei: -sorprendido ve a la loli mirarlo fijamente y pregunta sin pensar- que….. que sientes por mi?

Nagi: te quiero mucho, quiero que seas feliz y….. me gustas tanto que puedo decir que yo….. –reune fuerzas y con un lindo sonrojo en el rostro- yo te amo!

Issei: -su impresión aumenta mucho y si que se de cuenta ya tenia a la loli sentada en la baranda y abrazándola de la cintura como no se dio cuenta en que momento la besaba con cariño

Nagi: -correspondiendo el beso del castaño poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

Issei: -se separa y ve sus hermosos ojos rojos- yo creo que también me gustas! Y mucho….

Nagi: -sonrie feliz- esperare el dia que nos podamos casar!

Issei: es un hecho! – la lleva estilo novia a su habitación y la recuesta con las demás chicas y ambos se duermen

-a la mañana siguiente-

El castaño y la pelinegra se despertaron bien pero la maga, la morena y la Phenex no por que tenían un dolor grande de cabeza y un poco tristes de no complacer al castaño pero se animaron cuando este les dio sus besos de buenos días…

-en el comedor-

El castaño busca con la mirada al peliplatino y no lo encuentra…..

Issei: y vali?

Ren: no se, ayer salio y todavía no regresa….

Kriss: esto es extraño….

Issei: -sintiendo un mal presentimiento respecto a cierta reunión- (algo grande va a pasar muy pronto espero estar preparado…..)

**Y ASÍ ES COMO OFICIALMENTE ISSEI TIENE 4 CHICAS BIEN KAWAIIS EN SU HAREM JEJEJEJEJE…**

**Minato scarlet: JEJEJEJEJ ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPI! Y SOBRE EL SECRETO JEJEJEJ ESPEREN QUE ME GUSTA EL SUSPENSO ASÍ QUE SERA UNA SORPRESA!**

**Shinryutei: YA OOK…. –nos vamos hacia una taberna- ESPERA ERES MENOR DE EDAD Y YO SOY EL MAYOR DEBERIA CUIDARTE Y… SABES QUE AL CHORIZO! DEBO RELAARME Y UNOS CUANTOS TRAGOS ME AYUDARAN! –entramos a la taberna y me pido para mi y para el la bebida mas fuerte- UNA VODKA CON RON SUPER CARGADO PARA LOS DOS….**

**Victor Cumbia Liga792: WAHHH! GOMENASAI GOMENASAI NO VOLVERA A PASAR LO JURO!**

**Monekyta: EL SECRETO ES ALGO QUE PONDRA EN PELIGRO A TODOS LOS SERES SOBRENATURALES, ÁNGELES, CAIDOS, DEMONIOS, YOUKAI, ASGARDIONES, VAMPIROS, HOMBRE LOBOS Y DIOSES! MUAJAJAJAJJA… POR FAVOR LOS GREMORY ESTAN BIEN CHUPADOS DE DINERO QUIEN NO ACEPTARIA TRABAJAR! EJEJJEJE QUE VALI TE SOSTENGA BIEN DAS MIEDO CUANDO QUIERES MATAR n_n Y SI! ES EL MEJOR PERO DEBIO HABER MATADO AL GAY DE %&$%/$%#!**

**Demiansparda: NO HAY PROBLEMAS! MAS BIEN ES PERO QUE TE RECUPERES Y YA HISE QUE LE IBAN A HACER….**

**Lordjoch: SI YA SE ACERCA…. –lo mira con ojos cuadrados- ESTAS POR AHÍ EN LA ULTIMA, POR AHÍ! SIGUE PENSANDO…..**

**Oaca: GRACIAS! UHMMM SI VA A SER LARGO… YO SOLO LO VOY A HACER HASTA EL PUNTO EN QUE ISSEI SE VUELVE UN DRAGÓN HIBRIDO DEMONIO HUMANO!**

**Joshep1: AHHHH….. YA ENTENDI EJEJEJE VALE! PERO ESTA VEZ SI PONDRE EL BALANCE BREAKER FUSONADO CON LA TRANSFORMACION HOLLOW YA SE COMO PONERLO! Y LO DE ASCALON…. TE DIGO QUE AMBAS VAN A SER BUENAS AMIGAS!**

**HXG3400: NO TE PREOCUPES ENTIENDO QUE SIENTAN QUE MI FIC SEA UN CROSS PERO NO ES UN FIC! EJJEEJJE SI SERIA GRACIOSO MAS BIEN TALVES LOS PONGAN POR ESA LONGINO QUE CREA MONSTOUS PERO NO ME ACUERDO SU NOMBRE!**

**Alber Breaker: WOW ERES NUEVO EN COMENTAR! JEJEJE TE DOY LA BIENVENIDA LAS PUERTAS SIMPRE ESTAN ABIERTAS, EL SECRETO ES MUY OSCURO! Y Irina NO LO SABE POR QUE ISSEI SABE BIEN QUE SI SE LO DICE LE VA A TENER LASTIMA Y EL NO QUIERE ESO Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI!**

**Celestial Dragón: JEJEEJEJE GRACIAS Y FALTA POCO UNOS CUANTOS DIAS Y YA!**

**Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DISCULPO POR NO SUBIR MUY RAPIDO PERO ESTUVE OCUPADO VIENDO TOKYO GHOUL SEASON 2 Y NANATSU NO TAIZA**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
